


何处不相逢

by Ginaven



Series: 何处不相逢 [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Multi, 允在, 现实向, 豆花
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 95,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginaven/pseuds/Ginaven
Summary: 演员金在中满载鲜花与掌声短暂而归，命运却玩笑一般地，让他重新与五年前令他失去最重要的人的罪魁祸首纠葛不清。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, 郑允浩/金在中
Series: 何处不相逢 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706521
Kudos: 1





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese title: 何处不相逢  
> Chinese transliteration: He chu bu xiang feng
> 
> English title: Struggling in the pain of a farewell 
> 
> 文章属性：现实／演艺圈／前后辈艺人／虐／HE
> 
> 创作初衷：原计划的本文是一篇谈情说爱小甜文，长度三万到四万字。然而但是，主要框架用了六千多字，正式两章就写了一万两千多字，这导致我的自信心严重遭受打击，还没开始就想要弃坑了。可到这里yhgg才刚刚出场，甚至之后暂时都没有固定戏份，没办法日子还要继续过，嫌弃怎么死活无法进入主题的小伙伴们，只要熬过了前两章就可以守得云开见日出了，但是之后可能还有大冰雹等着yhgg（我只能说到这了）。
> 
> 但是这篇一定是happy ending，而且不出意外地是顺其自然而不是强行大团圆。最近有时间，可能会写完个两三章，但是不能确定很快完结，因为我重新整理思路的时候，都想要加好多内容。这篇文我是从后往前写的，我自己觉得越往后故事越具戏剧性，我甚至在思考人物关系的空档写了一篇番外我会讲嘛。唉，不仅文笔幼稚，而且贪心不足。
> 
> 不过没什么人看其实也没关系，因为我打算要开始写允在文，就是把它当作一个礼物送给自己的，我希望自己开心，也期冀每个平行宇宙里的允在两人最终都能收获幸福。当然如果有小伙伴喜欢也是我更新的巨大动力，我也会因为你们的鼓励而火力全开努力码字的。

北京的第一场雪在毫无征兆中悄然降临。淅淅沥沥好似雨水那般的雪花刚一落下，就和大地融为一体，没有想象中的银装素裹，唯有树枝和矮屋顶那没来得及融化的如云切片一般薄厚的白色，悄悄地记录了这不易察觉的变化。在月亮的影子伴随着闪闪星斗即将隐去前，金在中早就抓住了雪花“肆虐”飞舞的瞬间，在整个天空连个飘絮的影子都找不到后，配了一段文字，将这张图片发到了自己的社交网站上。

“我见过凌晨四点的洛杉矶，和初雪纷飞的北京。亲爱的大家，早安。”

已经半定居北京将近五年了，金在中却从未见过一次雪景。除了一年中有三百多天待在剧组，几十天的综艺录制、杂志拍摄和唱歌行程外，休息时间少得可怜。回国最初两年粉丝和媒体揶揄他的“横店小王子”的称号，已经不能满足他现在繁忙的通告了。妥妥的“全年无休，业界劳模”，在一场颁奖典礼上被主持人调侃道。金在中年纪轻轻，却也当之无愧。不然这朦朦亮的空中，还没持续一刻钟的飘雪，怎么能轻易就被他捕捉到呢？

发完微博，他坐在落地窗前灰白格的羊绒毯子上，抱着双膝望向窗外迷雾中伫立的形状怪异的电视台大楼和远处那些辨认不清耸立的建筑物，却无法越过它们看到故宫的样子。雪花覆盖着的红砖片瓦，一定很漂亮吧？真想长双翅膀飞到四季民福里，点一只外焦里嫩的烤鸭，一边享受着肥而不腻的鸭肉和甜面酱中和后的绝妙口感，一边抬头欣赏那百年的建筑身披素袍的静谧与庄严。不过就算出现在那里，也会被粉丝堵的水泄不通，最后不得不狼狈地绕道厨房后门仓皇而逃吧。出道快十年的人，居然还在幻想普通人的生活，真是不知足，金在中不禁自嘲，有些人，是注定无法过普通人的一生的。

金在中又是第一个到达工作地点的艺人，从位于东三环的家到西五环，超过了七点钟再出发，北京的交通一定会让你欲哭无泪。在任何情况下，迟到等于不敬业，别人是不会在乎你是否在水泄不通的高架桥上捶胸顿足的。这是一个位于京郊的厂房拍摄场地，陆陆续续有几个工作人员向里面搬运器材，路面上没有厚重的积雪，微微可见一层不易察觉的薄冰和人们呼出的白雾。金在中让经纪人安嘉联系了摄影师团队负责人，告诉他们来了以后在厂房的北侧就可以找到自己，隐约听到电话里传来对方再三抱歉后，在安嘉和助理雪柔的威逼利诱下吃下两个椒盐饼，便开始在车里补眠。大约半小时后，在一阵不绝于耳的骚乱声中醒来的金在中，开始了新的一天。常年如一日的重复性工作让他很快熟悉了陌生的环境，上妆、换发型、选服装、戴配饰，摆造型。今天的拍摄和采访最简单不过，他要作为新年首刊封面人物登上五大杂志之一的Veggie，以初春破茧为主题，展现他自回国发展以来的自我革新、暴风成长，以及他的炙手可热和广受青睐。

镜头里的金在中身着一件Fendi白色真丝材质无领衬衫，领口微微延伸至胸膛，较宽松的下摆随意垂坠，同色窄西裤恰到好处地描摹出臀部的曲线，勾勒出那两条又细又长的腿。外搭一件Dior淡粉色镂空针织，衬托着他的皮肤更加白皙温柔却不娇媚，阳光不显阴柔。褪色的奶奶灰叠加着发根处与鬓角间浅蓝色的柔软细发，两色交替的蓬松和看似随意半遮额头的刘海儿和暖色外衣无比的搭配。 摄影师正在电脑前看着他刚刚拍得的佳作，遮不住上扬的嘴角和微蹙的眉头道出了他对于哪张做为封面的纠结之情。

“在中还真是漂亮啊，这些照片看起来就像是学校里的高中生一样。”负责采访的主持人姐姐满脸姨母笑的坐在摄影师旁边看那张比小女生还精致的脸庞，“大摄影师，在中拍了这么久也累了，不如让他休息会儿我先采访吧，您继续挑着，不一定间隙中您就选好了，或者觉得不够过后还可以再拍一组呀。”这句话将快要低血糖站立不稳的在中解救了出来，雪柔连忙递上水和一颗糖并带他去另一间休息。

“谢谢姐姐了。”在中向对面还在和安嘉一同整理采访稿的主持人点头。

“别这么客气，这里是厂房透着湿冷，你先暖和一会儿，采访内容和之前商量的没有出入，多说点儿正能量的，你懂的。”说完她向在中眨眨眼睛，又开始向工作人员叮嘱打光事宜和摄影角度，“在中啊，对了”，她像是突然想起了些什么一样，“今天你发了微博是吧，我看了评论，大家都问你怎么起那么早，我把这个问题加进去，你知道怎么说的。”

“好的，没问题。”在中一边答着主持人，很快叫着经纪人去旁边的休息室换掉了拍摄的服装，穿上了一件质朴且毫无装饰的黑色毛衣。

“录制准备， 3、2、1， 开始！”

“Hello！大家好，我是Vava, 欢迎各位如约来到‘光影下的少年’。首先很感谢朋友们这一年以来的支持，我们也一直尽力用自己的方式答谢大家。今天做为2018年收尾总结一期，我们节目组应朋友们的千呼万唤，请到了一位重磅嘉宾，这位帅哥的名字从出道以来就以各种方式出现在我们面前，他是从韩国组合出道的唱作俱佳的歌手，也是在中国演艺界颇具实力的新星。稍微给大家透露一些，今天我们的采访就是在他正在进行某顶刊的拍摄的现场哦。好了，提示已经给得够多的了，我就不给大家卖关子啦，让我们欢迎演员金在中的到来！ ”Vava站起来做了一个请的手势，在中就走到沙发前面向镜头九十度角鞠躬，然后两人一同入座。

“大家好，我是金在中，很高兴能来到这里，再次见到Vava姐，感觉很开心。”

“我也很高兴见到你，在中。我记得上次还是13年的时候你以歌手的身份接受采访，几年不见你蜕变的如此优秀，真的很为你感到开心！在这里先恭喜你拿了奖项又出了新歌！这次感到很惊艳的是，作为演员的你今年年初刚拿到白玉兰男配奖，大家都觉得你会继续接几部像之前那样叫好又叫座的作品，怎么会突然想到出了新专辑，要回韩国继续歌手事业呢？”

“首先很感谢演艺界前辈对我的肯定，我回国作为演员重新出发时就说过，我演戏绝对不是玩儿票，既然开始了就一定会认真对待。如今几年的努力证明了我的演技暂时得到了大家的认可，也坚定了我继续从事这份工作的信心。但是，我从16岁开始以Ocean组合出道，就注定了我会是一个歌手，这和我的演艺事业并不冲突，我将两种身份都作为我终生为之奋斗的事业，不论我是歌手也好，演员也罢，金在中就是金在中，我不能让我的队友和不同属性的粉丝们感到失望，已经阔别歌坛四年多，这次的回归三辑粉丝期待已久，明年是我们Ocean组合出道十周年，对我来说意义非凡，我很感谢这些年来她们对我的支持和包容。”

“在中真是很有情意的人呢，作为你的粉丝真的是一件很幸福的事情。在中刚才说到回国后就没有再以组合的形式出发，这次回归相信你和队友们应该都很珍惜吧，应该是很久以来第一次又重新聚在一起呢。”

“是的，这次回归大家都很兴奋，我们在练习生时期就相识了，认识十几年，之间一直都有联系，早就超越了朋友，视彼此为亲人了。我和队长斯清都是中国人，同在中国发展见面机会多一些，大部分时间，希俊和Simon在韩国和美国演戏、唱歌，我们也经常视频聊天。而且其实我们除了没有发歌，还有很多一起的工作，包括公司年末庆典什么我们都有参加。所以，这段时间我陆续回韩国训练了几次，彼此之间依旧很默契，一个眼神就知道大家想要什么。还有…以前组合里很重要的一位朋友，也给我们加油打气。我们还是我们，我们会越来越好。”

“人生真的很难得有这样的朋友啊，认识十几年，依旧初心不变。这就是我们节目一直想表达的，聚光灯下的明星在鲜花与掌声下还是那个不忘始终的少年，是一件多么难得的事情啊。那么在中这些年以来，都有过什么样的梦想呢？”

“我曾经是个很简单的人呢，现在有点儿不是了，哈哈。开玩笑啦，以前年纪很小的时候看一个前辈的舞蹈，觉得很有魅力，很希望成为这样闪闪发光的人。也是因为他从事了这个行业，所以不顾父母哥哥们的反对就走上了这条路。实现了当歌手的梦想以后，那个时候年纪小，想法很幼稚，还盼望着21岁就结婚呢。现在居然都25岁了。想想那个时候刚出道什么都不懂，只是一味地按照自己的想法来生活，没有什么责任感，做事情我行我素，现在虽然在努力进步着，但是还是和优秀的艺人前辈有很大的差距，现在的我更想用自己公众人物的身份为大家带去更多积极的能量。”

“就像今天早晨发的微博，叮嘱大家早起一样吗？就在刚才那条微博还上了热搜呢，叫做‘比你优秀的人起的比你更早’，在中真是在身体力行诠释这句话的含义呢，真的很惭愧我也算是公众人物吧，我起床的时候连屋顶上的雪都化了，哈哈。那么最后还想问在中一个问题，你现在在工作领域取得了不小的成绩，就像你说的之前打算很早就结婚呢，现在还有这样的想法吗？”

“近几年应该都没有这样的想法。对于我来说，还是把工作放在第一位的，现在没有时间也没有合适的对象去交往，结婚更是遥不可及，甚至对我来说有些荒诞吧。所以，通告就是我的恋人，工作就是我的婚姻。”

“真的很感谢在中接受我们的访问，我觉得今天以后我都要成为你的粉丝了呢，毕竟这样阳光率真，努力勤奋，积极向上的爱豆谁会不喜欢呢。我知道你这次的拍摄是第二次登上这本顶刊了，我们再次祝贺今年光少节目组压轴大咖专辑大卖，明年取得更好的成绩！ 我们明年见！”

“谢谢Vava姐，也祝栏目收视长虹，期待下次的见面！”

“好，收！”

“在中你表现的太棒了，导演刚才说摄影师挑好照片了，之后就可以离开了，一起去看看吧。”

“好的，Vava姐。”

回家已经是下午了，错过了午饭时间，金在中洗完澡后随便吃了一包方便面就倒头大睡。谁规定看完凌晨四点的北京，不能睡个回笼觉的？等斯清振聋发聩的质问从电话里传来时，已经隐约出现星光，还夹杂着车水马龙的声音。

“你在家里睡觉能不能不要把手机调成静音啊，定个闹钟也行啊，为什么打十几通电话不接，恩门铃也没有回应啊，你这臭小子。”

斯清怒气未平的换了拖鞋把食品袋扔在地上，后面紧跟进来的安嘉不声不响的开始善后，把散落在地的食物装回袋子里拿到厨房。

“我真的不是故意的，”金在中揉了揉自己惺忪的睡眼，用发带绑住了头发，边向洗手间走边说，“我这一个星期为了赶进度，每天基本没觉可睡，真的太困了，怎么都起不来。”

在厨房收拾的斯清也知道最近金在中是真的累了，也没有继续再说什么，毕竟真的担心他有什么意外，现在看到只是有点儿不精神的弟弟，心里的气早就消了，便和安嘉一起开始准备晚饭。

“咱们的五辑销量出乎意料的好，但是今年出了几个新组合，风头正盛，不知道到时候打歌鹿死谁手。”安嘉看着俩个专心致志吃着火锅的人，打破了沉默。

“其实人气歌谣咱们拿了一位，已经有点儿强弩之末了，四年没回归，粉丝们都尽力了，应该见好就收。”斯清给金在中夹了一筷子羊肉说道，“可是Music bank毕竟是今年的最后一天播，我想借个由头光明正大的在首尔跨个年，也许以后，咱们就没这个机会了。”

“咱们之间不用说这个，我和你想的一样。粉丝们也不是傻子，咱们这么久没合体，突然大张旗鼓地回归，到底是不是为了出道十周年做宣传，难道她们猜不出来么，”金在中顿了顿，“说到底，这么多年我真的很愧疚，组合到今天，我没什么可以弥补的，木已成舟，这是我能为粉丝做的最后一件事儿了。”

“你不用说这话来安慰我，撇干净我的责任，你回来的时候咱们几个是什么情况，我比你先一年回国发展，星罗已经快跟公司闹僵了，希俊开始拍戏做音乐剧，Simon想回美国solo,唯一一个还在坚持做Ocean的人，是你，在中。”

斯清接着讲，“Ocean名存实亡是事实，我作为队长有不可推卸的责任，还比你们大五六岁，我们能有今天的号召力是因为这几年咱们在各个国家、各行各业发展的还算不错，所以粉丝愿意给我们这个机会。前两年不是说好了么，哪个组合能十年二十年不解散呢，我们比其他人幸运，不做Ocean，我们还是亲人。”

斯清用手轻轻底拍了拍他，温柔的目光对上金在中满眼的愧疚，“如果你为了组合前景，大可不必，咱们现在都挺好的，但如果还有什么的话，”斯清试探着问，“离开首尔那年，你不是说，那里早就没有什么值得留恋的地方了么？”

是啊，早就没有值得留恋的地方，和人了。

见金在中低着头，仿佛思索着什么，一直没敢打扰兄弟间对话的安嘉安慰他道“行啦，明天咱们去韩国彩排，从我接了你以后，我还都没去过那呢，也想看看我的大明星出道的地方，欣赏欣赏你那引以为豪的曼妙舞姿和唱功。”

听到曼妙两字时，原本一副大哥样子的斯清差点儿将入口的虾滑喷涌而出，笑着说“他小的时候学传统舞，腰像个水蛇一样软，跳起来像个女的，后来才有了自己K-pop的舞蹈风格，那也是好不容易在Starshine伴舞的时候，让允浩哥给掰过来的。”

啪。

空气中弥漫着锡盟羊肉和桥头底料的香味，沸腾的汤锅上冒着白烟配合着咕嘟咕嘟的汤汁泡泡，如果失去这些遮掩，安静的气氛仿佛能让人听到三颗频率不一的心跳声。

“中儿，对不起，哥不是那个意思…”

金在中脸色一如往常，弯腰捡起掉落在地的勺子：“我的舞蹈，是我前男友指导的，那个郑理事，只会在我跳错的时候带着看傻子的眼神瞥着我。”

回去的路上，安嘉几次按耐下自己的好奇心，最后眼看到斯清家门口的时候，实在忍不住便问了句：“在中他，有过，前、男友吗？”

安嘉从带金在中以来，一次没听过金在中认真地提起谁，喜欢谁，和谁在一起，甚至居然曾经和谁交往过，而这个人，还是一个男的。

“这件事说来话长，在中以前有过一个男朋友，后来分手了。而且这件事儿，沉默了片刻的斯清还是开了口，“允浩哥，就是在中说的那个郑理事，功不可没。记住这事儿别再提了。”

收拾完一片狼藉的厨房，将前后的窗户打开，凛冽的夜风很快就吹散了火锅的香气，将同样沾满各种食物味道的居家服扔到洗衣机里，便走进浴室冲澡。

卸去一身的疲惫，侧躺进温暖的被窝，床头MADURAÏ传来的淡淡双瓣茉莉的清香，让金在中不觉被温暖和安抚包裹，情绪渐渐舒缓下来。手机提示音刚好响起，是已经发布到社交平台今天录制的访谈，短短十几分钟的节目，已经被转发百万次。他快速浏览了网友的留言和超话里粉丝的评论，大部分人称赞起自己那番被称为对成员表白的言论，甚至还特别截图了他要和工作结婚的对话并艾特了自己的爱豆，还有人称金在中为偶像标杆。

唉，又得罪人了。我只是比别人更能信手捏来说假话而已。对他而言，不知道从什么时候开始，真情实感地讲述那些早就背好的发言稿，就像吃饭一样简单。

翻看下午保存到相册里的已经完成修图的写真集，一张张闪过，真的有点儿怀念那无知无畏，无忧无虑的高中时代的自己。那张最终被选为封面的照片里，他靠在一睹白色的墙上，微微仰头，双眼闭合，手指弯曲并放在那深邃的锁骨上，一束光线投影在墙壁上，散落出的五彩斑斓的星光映照的他白皙细腻的面庞和樱桃色的双唇，整个人如仙子一般柔和，好似在虔诚祷告，迎接着圣洁降临。闭目中的他，在期待，在等候，在盼望，在迎接，就像初春将至前的沉睡，一切都昭示着盎然的生机，全新的突破。

更像是一个由美好化身而来的十七岁少年，沉浸于他的无双年华。

如果你看到他睁开眼睛的样子，就能发现那卷曲睫毛掩盖下和他年龄不符的成熟与冷静的瞳孔，再也无法还原他那种岁月与心境，却不时漠然地闪现那转瞬即逝的孤寂。

金在中隔着屏幕轻轻地触碰自己的头发、脸颊。因为无可留恋，便无须留恋。明天的太阳依旧会照常升起，谁还会记得那晨醒时分飘落的雪花，那么短暂，也许周公梦蝶，黄粱一梦罢了。

—TBC—


	2. 二

“斯清呢？”

“刚才看见他往前面去了。”

“要准备候场了。”

“斯清！ 斯清！摔到哪里了！ ”

“叫救护车啊！快去！ ”

一切发生的太突然，坐在ICU外冰凉的座椅上的金在中感觉不到一丝身体上的寒意。他怎么也想不到前一秒还帮他整理缠绕在一起的配饰的斯清会从高台上坠落，现在竟然躺在医院的手术台上，看着走廊里气急败坏打着电话不停踱步的组合经济人秀植哥，金在中听不清他到底在讲什么，脑海里反复责问着自己，为什么要听哥的话回来韩国，你看，这里果然是不欢迎我们的。

几小时前。

风尘仆仆的金在中终于到达机场。一夜未眠的他在该准备出门的时间终于睡着了，这导致和安嘉火急火燎的与斯清汇合的时候，距离航班起飞不到5分钟，终于做到座位上的金在中心里没有石头落地的感觉，反而惊魂未定，一直喘着粗气。

“你看你现在这体力，幸好没有演唱会安排，不然三小时现场你和大家纯聊天吗？”斯清拿着iPad头也不抬地处理着最后一封邮件，之后关掉它放到座位前端的夹层里，扭头托腮看着金在中，“怪不得之前你在演唱会上兴冲冲地教粉丝做菜，是不是偷懒啊，我们大明星。”

金在中白了一眼一脸戏谑看着自己的哥哥，说道：“哪条法律规定歌手开演唱会只能唱歌？相声演员开专场只能讲笑话？我这叫全能偶像好不好，况且我做饭你是知道的，仅仅是叫能吃而已么？才教她们做了一个五分钟即成早餐，还没有展现我真正的实力呢。”

“今天真的不怪我，就是总觉得脑子里有个声音让我再睡会儿，不过左右也没误机，说不定好事多磨呢。我再补个觉哈。”说完金在中就放倒了座位，戴上自己的兔子眼罩，双手交叉，不一会儿就传来了沉重的呼吸声。

错过了粉丝送机的金在中，落地金浦时赶上了接机。没有选择走VIP 通道，一出机场就看到乌央乌央的人群举着长枪短炮向金在中和斯清扑来，如果不是有护栏和保安的保护，两人可能在天黑之前都只能远远的眺望保姆车了。安稳的系上安全带，金在中注意到斯清手里的那朵鲜红色的玫瑰花，根根尖刺分明，像是早晨刚采摘下来，仿佛还能看到鲜活的生命力。

“今天想着收这朵玫瑰花，所以私心没有走VIP通道。”斯清将花小心地拿在手里，向花蕊处弹了几滴清水。

不知道她到底长什么样子，但是她给过Ocean的每一次温暖，从出道以来便深深根植于每一个成员的心里。这个斯清的粉丝，让他几乎每一次在机场都能收到一朵玫瑰花。除了这几年他回国发展没法追机，十年如一日的等待、迎接，让Ocean一直都充满斗志，哪怕那扇门后是刀山火海，总有一个粉丝站在光火里举着怒放的红玫瑰，对他们招手、微笑，这种致命的吸引力，这让他们忘记苦累，坚持了下来。

“以后咱们一年来一两次，甚至不回来的话，这没办法给她一个交代。”斯清说着拉着在中，在堵车间隙，和这枝美丽的花束合影。

不一会，金在中便感到微博特别提示的震动声，他用自己的官方账号登陆，就看到了俩人的合照，和一段文字。

“数十载人生，幸得有你。如果有来生，请让我们做你的粉丝，像你陪伴着我们一样，爱着你。”

金在中转发并评论：

“It’s such a pleasure that you be my fans for years. If we all could have another self on a parallel planet, please, let me stand by you and fall in love with you, show you my whole heart like what you do.”

回到三成洞的家，天已经完全黑了下来，两人各自洗澡并简单的吃了一些东西，休息了片刻，就准备出发去电视台。

“在中，上次来就想说你这个房子景致好了，不过于吵闹，还能看到你最喜欢的车水马龙的‘风景’，”斯清倚着主卧的门框，一只手插兜，一只手端着一杯黑咖啡，和里面正在选配饰的在中有一句没一句地聊着，“不过我更喜欢你之前的那个房子，虽然没有这个大，小区也有点儿旧，但是很喜欢那个家的氛围，咱们刚出道那几年，打打闹闹，都是在那里度过的，真有点儿怀念啊。”

在中手上动作没停，认真的对比着装饰戒指的大小和颜色说：“那栋楼我回国那年以后就再也没回去过，估计里面早都结蜘蛛网了吧。那里太小了，住着憋屈，咱们人都在，可以在这里继续创造回忆啊，以前的照片我都搬回来了呢，客厅厨房里都有。”

斯清本打算继续问些什么，面对这番回答，也不知该如何开口，只能催促道“嗯，我看了，挺好的。在中，快点儿吧，咱们太久没有做过KBS的节目，早点儿去和制片导演打招呼。”

“知道啦。”

“前辈好。”

“前辈，好久不见。”

“斯清哥，在中哥好。”  
……

同在音银后台化妆候场的他们，见到越来越多鞠躬的后辈，俩人心里都有些不自在，却又不得不保持微笑的回应。直到脸上的苹果肌僵硬无比，才绕到专属化妆室，看到早就已经在等待俩人的成员们。

“Finally，you guys here.”希俊装作一副生气的样子，微微瞪着俩人。金在中威胁一般地地弹了希俊的额头，警告他，“跟你说了多少次和我讲韩语少说英文，我的韩语退步都是你造成的！ ”

斯清赶紧过来打圆场，“你们俩见面能不能不要火力全开啊，留着力气一会儿上台。”Simon也压低了声音，转移话题：“多少年没早晨两点就来了啊，我俩刚才进来之前看到粉丝们还在排队呢，看样子又是早早地就来了。不过你们看见这阵势也吓一跳吧，我刚来也是，我们终于熬出头了，再也不用到处点头哈腰，畏首畏尾了。”

“花无百日红，总有新人替旧人。没有组合能一直红，咱们选择现在激流勇退，只能靠时间和实力赌一个未来，证明我们的成功。”

三人看着刚才还嘻嘻笑笑却突然一脸正经地说出这番话的金在中，Simon拍拍他的肩膀，笑的有些苦涩，“在中，这些年你真的变了不少。”

“Ocean的成员们这么多年感情还是这么好啊。”公司一路跟来的Cody姐姐笑着走进他们的化妆间，打破了即将到来的叹息声，“刚才秀植哥说一会儿你们第一个上台，主持词还有些要修改的地方，他正在和编导协商，让我告诉你们，画好妆后去候场区等他。”

接着进来十几个staff，轮流给四人化妆换演出服。队长斯清换好衣服说了一声先去找经纪人哥哥，三个弟弟应了一声就随他去了。等到三人装扮好便向舞台后方走去。

“秀植哥，斯清哥呢。”希俊轻轻活动着肩膀问着经纪人。

“他琢磨出场方式呢，刚才对词的时候，导演说你们那个开场，之前不是四个人并排亮相再一个个走出来么，但是新搭建的高台宽度不够，只能两两或者一个个出场。”

话音刚落，一声巨响和闷哼从远处幕布的背后传来，便再也没有声音了，昏暗的灯光下照到似乎是什么东西坠落了。直到一声颤抖的“斯清”传来，才看到他从两米五的高台掉到主舞台上，只有一道道间隔匀称的闪亮平行光线从上到下直至地面，本该出现的被这些线条点缀着的两个地点的连接物——台阶，不知所踪。

金在中的思绪被手术室的开门声拉回，他急切地问着斯清的伤势，希俊和Simon也面露担忧地围了上来。

“患者没有生命危险，但是小腿和右脚骨折，有轻微脑震荡，不幸中的万幸，内脏没有受损，”医生摘下口罩，继续道，“这个情况听起来很严重，但是从高台坠地怎么都不可能不受伤。虽然他有保护性反应，但距离地面还是太近，所以他的右脚和臀部先着地，也算是保护了背部，没有形成更大的伤害。脑震荡是由于外力沿脊柱传导到颅脑导致的，几天就能恢复正常。”

“医生，那… 那他还能…”Simon开口却犹豫不决。

“他以后还能跳舞吗？”金在中接过Simon的话，他知道斯清期待的跨年表演是没办法实现了，现在只要他身体还有恢复如初的可能，一切都还有希望。

“目前至少要住院观察2个月以上，坚持做复健，两年以内肯定是不能做剧烈运动了。之后正常生活没有问题，只要保护得好，定期在医院检查，他不会一辈子都不能跳舞的。”医生委婉的回答，“他在急救室里醒来过一次，自己签了手术同意书，所以我们刚才检查过后就会立刻为他开始手术，尽早治疗。”

“好，我们要最好的医生，最好的药，最好的病房，拜托您了。”

从预录发生意外，到正式放送，这十天里金在中累的脚不着地，身心俱疲。一个多月的回归期本就有些辛苦，但他又不得不频繁往返于北京和首尔之间，除了原计划要参加的卫视农历新年节目选送、一个室内真人秀和电影补拍照常进行，还要到医院看望希俊，和经纪人一同协商过错方电视台针对这次事故的补偿，向粉丝解释事件始末。希俊和Simon除了原本的通告以外也加了很多行程到处奔走，为了对抗营销号的恶意中伤与抹黑，三人两次合体大破不和与陷害的传闻。再加上通过经纪人和公司讨论关于这张倾尽心血制作的专辑的前景和组合未来发展的轨迹都不欢而散，这个年末，实在过于糟糕。

终于在昨天双方各退一步，本着都不愿意让成员受伤的组合继续登台的共同点，最后敲定由金在中担任嘉宾主持参加一位颁奖直播。仓促决定后，只是熟悉了流程后的他，就以新人主持人的身份，登上了这场本该由四人同时出现的年末庆典。

算是从容不迫地完成了任务，只等到最后和其他两位主持人共同谢幕。此刻的金在中，坐在舞台左侧的嘉宾休息区最后一排的角落，微笑的面具掩盖了他早就磨没了的耐心。早在半年以前就为回归做了那么多的准备，这个斯清哥几番努力争取下来的舞台，却最终给了他们一个遗憾的结局。

直到一个组合的名字被大声喊出，金在中才从不耐和郁闷的情绪中回神。

当Starshine的两名成员唱起那首出道成名曲时，金在中的身体仿佛被支配了一样，不由自主地想跟着摆动。那是他曾不眠不休练过月余的舞蹈，在高手如云的伴舞中，他从毫不起眼的角落跳到舞台中央的队长旁边，熟悉每一个舞者的动作和位置变化，会用每种发行过的语言版本演唱它，这是一首他超越自己所有曲目更为熟悉并印象深刻的歌。

那个被叫做舞台上的君主的大前辈，正在用他那一贯自信和热情的笑容，征服着那些被他虚假的外表蒙蔽了双眼的少女们，只有见过他面具遮盖的伪善嘴脸，才知道这个人有多么会蛊惑人心，虚伪至极。金在中学着他的装模作样，假意沉浸在歌曲之中，即使是这么多年从未再有过交集，看见他的瞬间，早就扎根于心底的恐惧与憎恶的阴影还是无法被抹去。

郑允浩，我真的没想到有一天还能再见到你。

和工作人员打招呼互道新年快乐，金在中觉得他一直被一道凌厉的视线紧抓不放。离开录制现场回家的路上，又被一辆紧随其后并保持着一定距离的车追逐着。直到躺在床上半多小时都没有听到敲门声或者其他什么奇怪的动静，他才把一颗心放到了肚子里，可是连日来紧绷的神经却无法放松，他彻底睡不着了。

重新穿上直至脚踝的长款黑色羽绒服，踩着雪地靴，用口罩和帽子把自己的脸包裹好，金在中想去医院看看斯清，但转念一想，零点早就过去了，这个时间他应该已经休息了，明天再去陪他过新年吧。于是退而求其次，他选择在18年的最后一天，准确地说是19年的第一天，逛逛这座熟悉又陌生的城市。

已经忘了首尔的冬夜没有北京的那么寒冷，漫步在街头，身上的羽绒服和路人的大衣夹克相比，显得并不和谐、格外突兀。跨年的喜悦似乎写在每一个过往行人的脸上，他们大多成双入对或与家人相伴，几乎没有像金在中这样独自一人，他被欢快和团圆的氛围衬托得更加形单影只。早就习惯了这种处境，不屑于顾影自怜的他，只是默默地欣赏着周围的楼宇。

好像突然想起来了什么，金在中撇嘴轻笑一声，童年和少年时期，是在中国北部一个小城和伦敦度过的。古老而历史悠久的都城的共同点，就是那些建筑物基本都是不超过六层。于是当十岁的自己第一次来到首尔的公司参加选秀，就被江南鳞次栉比的高楼大厦吸引了目光，便再也移不开了。如今，离开了五年的首尔，却似乎没怎么变化。没见过世面的孩子啊，他自嘲，总是那么容易被看似美好的假象所欺骗。偶尔有一阵不急不缓的寒风吹过，金在中才得意的暗赞自己的衣着，你们到底知不知道保暖有多么重要。这十六年来，总统已经换了四届，首尔的风啊，可是从来没有断过。

新年的第一天，金在中的记忆过于混乱，机械性地洗澡并收拾好自己，才想起来身在首尔，昨天主持了直播颁奖。这几年已经在逐渐好转的头脑突然又开始不清醒了，微微蹙眉，也许是太累了吧。

在医院探望斯清的时候，他正和希俊、Simon有说有笑并吃着星罗带来的水果。

“我说你呀，在公司的时候连包零食也舍不得给我分，怎么又开始展示你那高超的水果拼盘技术了？”金在中阴阳怪气地说着星罗，把鸡汤放到茶几上，就走到斯清面前强行求喂养。

“哥哥受伤了，你这个没良心的怎么好意思抢啊。”星罗急忙说着便从另一边的床沿绕过来试图抢回被金在中叼走的猕猴桃切片，可他一个闪身便吞了进去，然后向星罗吐了吐舌头。

“你们两个好了没有啊，”斯清语气宠溺，笑着摇头望着两个打闹的弟弟，“我后天就回北京治疗了，在家里我父母放心一些，也有人照顾我，比在这方便，你们完全不用担心，”望着突然乖巧地坐在身边的俩人，斯清继续道，

“该安顿的我前几天都说完了，很多事儿不是咱们可以强求的，非要为了这个我自己都觉得可笑的原因留下来，却是以这种方式，我也没什么可说的了。在中，最终定下让你去主持，已经算是弥补了，别再为哥和公司对着干了。其实这样也好，原本参加了预录，我们五个也没办法真正的合体，但昨天晚上很难得，我们四个在病房里看着直播，不用躲着公司，避着粉丝，光明正大的在一起，看着我们组合的代表在舞台上，在中，我们很为你骄傲，这真的是最好的方式了。”

星罗红着眼眶，低着头，隐忍着说，“对不起，真的对不起… …”

希俊和Simon搭着他的肩膀，金在中把他搂在怀里，安慰着，“星罗啊，你不需要说对不起，今年的回归，是最后一次了，Ocean是五大洲组成的，代表着我们五个人，没有你，算什么Ocean。以后我们都会有新开始，新的生活，今年就可以安心做你喜欢的事儿了，我们还是我们。”

多年的默契让无言也像是一种对于生活的享受。正午的阳光洒落在这间只有五个人的病房里，气氛如同当年没出道时，稚气未脱的少年们挤在一个双人床上，兴奋地勾勒着未来的蓝图。彼时欢快地共鸣，此刻无声地理解。如果有人记录下来这个瞬间，便明白这样的温馨时刻，弥足珍贵，再也无法重温。

“对了哥，”希俊先开口，“这几天我都不敢问，那天你到底是怎么摔下去的啊？我们就听见一声巨响，当时场面乱哄哄的，看到你倒在地上，当时我大脑一片空白，真的吓死了。”

斯清沉默了几秒钟，开口说：“那天也是我不小心，导演说舞台形式和出场动作不搭，我就想着回去和你们商量怎么变换队形。但是走到高台附近的时候，我突然想去看看到底什么样，向前走了一步就感觉踏空了，我还没来的及反应，就掉下去了，之后就什么都不知道了，再醒来就在病床上了。”

斯清轻描淡写的叙述了整个过程，金在中还想再问些什么，他接着说道，“事已至此，没关系的，我这不是正在康复么，在中，昨天你真的主持的不错，好几个地方都衔接的很好，话也说得漂亮，感觉你一副大前辈泰然自若的样子，但是我知道你心里气的牙痒痒，哈哈哈。”

斯清一番话逗笑了几个弟弟，金在中又讲了讲在后台发生的一些事儿，谁谁捧高踩低，谁谁两副面孔，感叹新人辈出，唏嘘改朝换代，正聊着昨天晚上他回家又被私生追车时，两下敲门声打断了大家的对话，希俊去开门，捧花的探望者让他呆若木鸡，一时语塞，片刻后僵硬的笑了笑，

“允浩哥，是你啊。”

听到声音的几人瞬间都有些不自在，不由得用余光扫向金在中，后者转瞬即逝的神色谁都没有捕捉到。察觉到尴尬氛围的郑允浩将花束轻轻放到茶几上，斜眼看到了旁边打开都餐盒里飘来的鸡汤的香气，没有走向斯清的床前，只是礼貌的问候：“感觉你今天心情很好。”

斯清也不去看周围的弟弟们，迎着郑允浩的目光呼应道，“是啊，新年快乐允浩哥，还没恭喜刚拿了一位，你们状态真的太好了，现场真的很棒，我们是怎么都追不上的。”

“如果和你们同台竞争，不一定还有我和昌珉的位置。斯清，你一直都把他，他们带得很好。”郑允浩不紧不慢的回答，眼神慢慢移动到站着的人那里。

“哥，我还有些事情没有处理完，今天就不陪你吃午饭了，后天送你回国，电话联系。”金在中说完和成员们交换了眼神并向郑允浩点了点头，拿起沙发上的外套，步伐沉稳地向外走去，心里却恨不得能逃也似的离开。

刚走到停车场的金在中就听到身后传来一阵仓促急切的脚步声，虽然叫得很轻，但地下的回音将他的声音放大了好几倍。

“在中，在中。”那人的声音有些颤抖。

金在中转过身去，相距三四米，清晰地撞上了死死盯着他的视线，“郑理事，请问还有什么事情吗？”

高出半个头的郑允浩让他微微仰视，在等得不耐烦打算离开的时候，对面的人开口说道，“在中，好久不见。你还好吗？”

“郑理事，好久不见。我很好，谢谢。”

金在中扭头的瞬间被一股巨力抓住了胳膊，“在中，我有些话想和你说，这里不太方便，能上车谈谈吗？”

“郑理事，”金在中甩开抓着自己的手，“您有什么话，可以在公司说，现在是我的私人时间。”

“我知道，在中，我知道。我昨天就想找机会和你说，但是后台一堆人围着你，之后我跟着你的车，但是你还是把我甩开了，所以我一直没有机会…”

“原来昨天晚上那个疯狂的私生饭，是郑理事您啊，”金在中打断他的话，鄙夷地看着他，讽刺道，“这种偷鸡摸狗的行为都能做得出来，您可真是不简单。”

“在中，我知道你不能原谅我，但我还是想要你给我个机会，我想追你。”

“郑理事，您在开玩笑吧？您这个态度也太让人意外了吧？这么多年没联系，您今天这是唱哪出啊？”最后的四个字金在中仿佛没有听见。

“以前的事我很自责，我知道覆水难收，所以我现在想要弥补…”郑允浩有些急切地说。

“哦，我明白了，是良心受到谴责了？还是怕我肆意报复你？放心，我不会对你怎么样的，因为，你根本就不配。”

“在他从我的世界彻底消失的那天，你就应该知道，我失去了爱人的能力了。”

“郑理事，这一切都拜你所赐。所以，一个杀人凶手讲出这样的话，不觉得很讽刺吗？”

被金在中质问的哑口无言的郑允浩，呆呆地望着他开车驶离。

—TBC—


	3. 三

新年的第一天，金在中就回国补拍前段时间因为回归期而耽误的电影，又在工作室开会商讨了一天自己接下来一年的各种通告，他让公司推掉所有能推的，只留下一个很合胃口的电视剧的男一剧本、一个文艺小说改编的电影、一个固定综艺和几个杂志拍摄。自己在韩国的工作合约在明年年初就要到期了，这次发行专辑，就是为了之后的解约做准备。几年来，他和公司的合作名存实亡，凭借着亲哥哥的运作，他顺利地没有受到什么限制就在中国另起炉灶，开了工作室。虽然这次已经为解约做了多种准备，但是他还是选择预留出一些时间处理突发事件，不至于让自己陷入什么未知的境地，也能让十几年因为疲于奔命而紧绷的神经稍微舒缓，算是送给自己一个全年不太过忙碌的大礼。

马不停蹄地回到位于首尔的公司，径直走向了金社长的办公室。半透明的玻璃墙壁和落地窗设计，让整个房间显得通透明亮。

“在中啊，真的是越来越意气风发了，你们的专辑做的很不错。”金社长从办公桌前走出，绕到金在中面前，拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着说。

“都是托金社长的福，您可是越来越年轻了。”两人寒暄着。

他用余光扫到一个坐在沙发上的阴影，定睛一看，果不其然是那个人。

“郑理事好。”

三个人各怀心事，虚与委蛇，十几分钟后才聊到金在中到访的原因。

“在中，我知道组合这次回归的成绩可圈可点，但你和斯清一直在中国发展，这几年来公司的事情可没怎么参与啊，”金社长扶了扶自己的金丝边眼镜，“这倒不是在怪你，只是公司不是我一个人的，理事们颇有微词，我怕直接让你和他们见面，气氛会弄的不愉快，今天你先大致跟我和允浩说说你的想法，我们也好协商折中，拿出个大家都满意的方案。”

金社长说到这里，金在中也不好再说什么，便拿出了自己和星罗的合同，“今天来是想和社长商量两件事，第一是我和公司的合约到期后我不打算再续签了，第二是把星罗的影视签到中国的公司去。我知道自己提出的请求有些突然，我在中国目前发展的还算稳定，所以不想麻烦公司牵扯太多精力在我身上了。但您一手培养了我，知遇之恩难忘，在合同期内有什么需要我的地方，只要在我能力范围，我一定做到。如果之后我们双方有意向，还可以继续合作。”

金在中言辞恳切，他相信这个通过几天会议最终商量出的结果，会让公司满意，他现在只想好聚好散，也不愿和公司撕破脸。

一阵手机铃声响起，金社长忙着起身，说是很重要的电话，让两个人先商量，便匆匆忙忙出去接起了电话。

这算什么啊？金在中腹诽。让郑允浩出面和自己谈才是公司的目的吧。

隔着一个由几个粗木墩连接而成的茶台，金在中和郑允浩两个人相对而坐，黑色衬衫和西裤展露出那人修长的身型，衬托着他的沉稳干练，他交叠着双腿靠在沙发上，正认真仔细地查看合同。这幅样子，让金在中很难相信眼前的他就是几天前在地下车库低声下气请求自己的那个人。

“那就麻烦郑理事了。”这种单独相处的氛围让金在中感到非常不自在，他只希望能赶快商量出个结果然后离开。

“不会，”郑允浩一副工作口吻回答着，风轻云淡地放下合同直视金在中，“你在中国的工作室是以公司扩展海外业务的名义成立的，虽然它实际上是在星耀传媒，也就是你哥哥的公司旗下，但只负责影视和商务，如果你选择约满时终止合同，公司没有任何意见，”他顿了顿，“不过金社长也说了，你毕竟脱离团队活动好几年，大家也是有损失的，但你刚才表明了会为这里考虑的态度，”他凑近了些，“你的新剧在韩国反响很好，也算是给公司刷了一波好评。所以昨天理事会上，企划部提了提有几个电视台和社交媒体都想请你上综艺做采访的计划，我已经挑过了，都是不错的活动，对你收拢人气或专辑销售都有帮助。我一会儿让助理发给你的经济人。年中总结的时候，我们再谈谈解约以后的合作吧。”

果然。这个官方的腔调，命令一般的语气，依旧让人汗颜。

“当、然，没、问、题。”

“现在我们来聊聊星罗的事儿。”

不等金在中开口，郑允浩正色道，“星罗15年脱离Ocean组合，作为独立艺人继续开展演艺活动，公司宽宏大量，既没有雪藏，也没有罚款，已经给了他绝对的自由。但从他以个人形式发展的几年来，不遵守规定私自接通告，甚至说了一些不合时宜的话，对公司形象有很大的损伤，由于他的行为所造成的股票波动、信誉打折，已经发生了不只一次两次了。他目前属于单方面违约，需要承担的风险非常高。”

“我对他的情况比你清楚，但这些已经是过去时了，我都可以赔偿。我今天要谈的是星罗的演艺事业，我只是想在中国给他开个工作室，和我当年一样。他喜欢演戏，现在的韩国遍地都是艺人，他没有发展空间。”金在中语气不佳。

“不是每个人都有你得天独厚的条件。今时不同往日，你得到了公司的许可，在两国以不同的身份展开活动，不存在违约一说。但是星罗不一样，他当初为了单飞，签了很多不同种类的合同，没有一个能够支持他自由地去异国发展。虽然合同书是按照有关实施细则规定来计算违约金，但我看过了，数目大的惊人，我不建议你现在以这种形式强行把他带到中国去。我知道你付得起，可一旦你这么做，这意味着星罗在这里的路彻底断了，你知道这是什么意思。”

金在中本来准备好的无论出多少钱都要解约的说辞，被郑允浩这最后一句话噎住。他可以给星罗找资源，但是无法帮他一辈子，前辈被封杀的血淋淋的痕迹还没有被洗去，他不能这么草率地替他做决定。

似乎是看出了他的纠结，郑允浩缓和了语气，继续说道，“当然，这也不是绝对的。星罗现在也可以将演艺事业挂到你的名下，但是他必须在这两年内给公司出几个好成绩，不能再像之前那样随心所欲了。当然，都是演戏或综艺类的工作，这是我能为他争取到的最好的条件了，不然，谁也帮不了他。”

在金在中陷入短暂沉思打算回去和星罗再讨论讨论之时，短信掐着点儿来了，是星罗：哥，秀植哥刚才来找我了，说了公司答应我跟你走的条件，是允浩哥的意思。你别为难了，不管他说什么都答应了吧。

“你把附加合约拿过来吧，我签字，只要和我的行程不冲突。”

他干净利落地签下自己的名字，看都不看地起身扭头就走。

“在中，我做的一切都是为了你，你早晚会明白的。”

本就已压制到极限快爆发的怒火就这么被郑允浩点燃，“您行事，我从来就没明白过，所以才走到了今天这一步。”

头也不回地离开，留下了那个默默叹气的人。郑允浩看着他在合同上留下的痕迹，再也不是熟悉的一笔一画都规规矩矩的字体，龙飞凤舞的签名仿佛无声的控诉。为什么那么着急，不看看签下了什么呢？是因为还信任我吗？

被低气压笼罩的金在中，黑着脸走到留下安嘉独自等待的休息室，看着他正悠闲自得的在这张布满熟悉的、陌生的艺人所取得的成就的房间里，翻看桌子上摆放着这些人的写真集，便一把抓住一脸无措的他离开了公司大厦。

比想象中结束的要早，还不到六点的天空浮现了一层火烧云，回去的路上开始渐渐出现拥堵，金在中无暇欣赏落日的余晖，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。叮嘱好司机明天来接他们的时间，两个人回到金在中的家。

“谈的怎么样？”安嘉咬着苹果倚靠冰箱，看着正在切豆腐准备将其下锅的金在中问到。

“我的事儿和咱们预料的差不多，星罗的麻烦了点儿。公司打得一手好算盘，话里话外都想要在合同到期前榨干我和星罗。真是老谋深算，那种条件星罗都同意了，我能说什么。”

“跟你见面的是谁啊，虽然不是正式的谈判，就是试探一下公司的口风，你没用上律师教的那些话和他据理力争吗？”安嘉不置可否，他认识的金在中可是在大事儿上毫不含糊的人。

“郑允浩，一个能把鬼说活的人。”金在中搅着泡菜锅，“幸好你不会讲韩语，不然会被他玩儿死。”

可是我会说日语啊，他们不是在日本发展吗？虽然心里这样想，但是安嘉是不会说出来的，他已经从这几次无意间的对话中，感受到了金在中对这位红遍亚洲的Starshine组合队长深深的敌意了。

从只剩下一些浓稠的汤底和调料的锅里抢过最后一个年糕吞咽入腹，安嘉已经满足地不知道该如何自处了，他小口嘬着玻璃瓶装的可乐，一晚上和金在中从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学，终于在酒足饭饱后，成功地把话题引到了那个神秘莫测的郑允浩身上。

“我说在中啊，”安嘉小心翼翼地开口，“你和那个郑理事到底有什么深仇大恨啊？我怎么觉得你每次提到他、见到他的时候，全身的刺都立起来了。”佯装吃着小菜，眼神瞥向金在中，观察着他的反应。

他在等着金在中说点儿什么，后者似乎是陷入了什么不好的回忆中，双瞳失去焦距，视线散落在面前碗碟的边缘，像是自言自语一般，“我曾经也努力地想和他相处，但我真的尽力了，我们之间始终存在着无法调和的矛盾，并不是一路人。现在想想真是后悔，为什么非得为了要证明自己的破理由，义无反顾地留下来，然后被那样地折磨呢？”

“你知道，我在出道之前是Starshine的伴舞吗？要不是因为背景硬，我当年早就被踢出去了。不想像个心理脆弱的人一样抱怨什么，显得很矫清，所以我从来不说这些。但深植于记忆中，我对他的那种身心俱疲的感觉，真的不想再经历一遍了。”

“我可能是年纪越来越大，现在想起来那个时候的生活，涉及到他的，反而都是一些不好的回忆。”

“当时我们都还是练习生，组合已经红到万人空巷、妇孺皆知了。虽然他只比我大六七岁，但颇有气势，不过也是那种高高在上的人，用王者般的姿态，俯视着芸芸众生。那个时候他们还是五个人成员，其他哥哥们都对我很好，知道我说中文和英语，只能听懂一点儿韩语，都尽量用我能理解的方式沟通。而作为队长的他，在第一次叽里呱啦说了一大堆我没听懂的话时，脸上的怒气都挂不住了，而就算是知道了我不明白，之后都没怎么和我说过话。”

“其实只是工作中需要合作的人，这样对待我也无所谓。后来他真的惹到我了，那时我早晨在学校上课，下午跟着他们彩排舞蹈，晚上还要和别的练习生一起训练，每天才睡三四个小时，实在没有时间回家，我就在练习室里打地铺。再加上刚来首尔一年，还没适应冬天的气候变化，身体经常不舒服，有一天晚上，我发烧了，灯突然被打开，他好像落下了什么东西，翻找了半天，转身看了我一眼说，‘我不需要一个废物做伴舞，明天你就不用来了，’然后头也不回地离开了。”

“可是事实上，我根本没有耽误排练，大家都说我越跳越好，老师还给我换了更显眼的位置。我心里生气但又难受的要死，就迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。第二天烧退了的我立刻去找理事，告诉他无论如何不能把我赶走，我一定会成为最好的伴舞证明给大家看。回去以后他还是看都没看我一眼，所以很长一段时间我都在跟他较劲。”

“这件事情并不是唯一一次，同样的例子不胜枚举。这样的工作方式，简直让人无法理喻。他是大明星，我不奢求他对我有多好，但是现在想起来，还是很讨厌那个时候的他，看不到我的成绩，只凭个人喜好就判断我这个人的能力，不论我做的再好。关键是，他的态度举足轻重，无法得到他的认可，我的舞蹈就很难被别人肯定，这样我该怎么出道啊？虽然不会当一辈子的练习生，但是我会一辈子被看作是走后门的人，即使出道了又该如何自处呢？但可能对于他来说，这些事情从一开始就没有想在乎过，如果不是靠着这张脸，他应该都根本不知道我这个人的存在吧。”

“其实后来，在我的示好下，我们的关系还是缓和过的。但矛盾总是一次次地被激化，因为被我发现了他一直都喜欢自己的队友。他喜欢谁，喜欢男人还是女人，都是他的私事，跟我没有一点儿关系，好吧，之后又不巧被我发现了他是个十足十的渣男，妄图脚踩两只船。似乎是一计不成又生一计，心里装着白月光，怀里还搂着别人，今天爱着张三，明天抱着李四，哪天男人看着不顺眼，就要再换个女人粉饰太平，可这样就能改变自己是个同性恋的事实吗？”

“不过我后来接触的人越多也越明白，在这个圈子里，到处都是他这样的人。只要业务能力强，私生活怎么样，又有谁去关心呢？公司不是傻子，不也为了他赚来的钱，睁一只眼闭一只眼吗？但作为同类人，我是绝对不会做出这样的事情的，我不能说自己没有任何道德瑕疵，但道不同不相为谋，我无法忍受和他做朋友，就跟这种品行卑劣的人划清了界限。”

安嘉几乎是下意识地张了张嘴，看来不合已久，积怨太深。大相径庭的性格和为人处事、对待生活也好感情也好的天差地别的态度，让他们很难融洽相处，所以这么多年，两人的关系就是公司同事罢了。

金在中继续说道，像是下了很大的决心，“更何况，他害死了我生命中很重要的人，我还能继续心平气和地同他说话已经是最大的让步了。”

不可置信地盯着金在中，安嘉完全无法相信自己听到了什么，这太不可思议了。郑允浩真的做出这样的事情了吗？

“你说…他害了你的人，可看起来不像啊，会不好是什么误会？”

“误会？我当时就在旁边，那是我亲眼看见的！他甚至还亲手推了我！ ”在中突然大声喊了出来，声音颤抖，“我当时晕倒了，等我再次从医院醒来的时候，”金在中哽咽道，“他就已经不在了。”

“他们给我的解释，是意外死亡，没有人需要负责。”

看似平静地讲出这些尘封的过往，安嘉觉得该宽慰些什么，可几次想开口，却终究什么都没能说出。所爱之人突然故去，而罪魁祸首却似乎没有得到应有的惩罚。这段经历太过于沉重，足够让在中的心里生出仇恨之花，他这么多年都如鲠在喉、无法释怀的伤痛更让人忍不住地叹息。原来当年在中是带着这样的心情，孑然一身回国，离开了这个伤心地。

可在中父母双全，两个哥哥事业如日中天，亲如一家的成员们都发展的不错，自己又未婚未育，还有什么重要的人呢？但转念，他想起来上次斯清吞吞吐吐地说在中的感情纠葛，似乎和这个人有着莫大的联系，还有那天在饭桌上提起的前男友和他刚说的什么同类人。那郑允浩害死的人莫非是…… 

不太敢确定自己的想法，却又不能直接地问出口，便假借转移话题：

“在中啊，上次听你说前男友，你从来没告诉过我，你喜欢男生。”

“我不是喜欢男生。”

“我只是，喜欢过他。”

“哦？那不是一样吗？”

“不一样。”

“怎么不一样。”

“如果不是欧巴。”

“我就不会喜欢上男生。”

“你叫他，欧巴，为什么不是hiong？”

“刚才突然就，又那么脱口而出了。”

“因为他说过，那是我的专属称呼。他喜欢听我这样叫他，我那时也喜欢这样叫他。”

“那他现在去哪了？”

无言的寂静回答着。

这还用说吗？安嘉苦笑一声，似乎肯定了他心中的答案。

在沉默中，一个人陷入不堪的回忆无法走出，另一个人怀揣惋惜的心情无声作陪，谁都没有再说话。时间依旧在这样的氛围中流逝，嘲笑着芸芸众生，往事不可留，追忆尘封，却是庸人自扰。直到客厅的古董摆钟闷声响了三下后，提醒着他们，已经11点了，安嘉主动承担了洗碗的任务，金在中便毫不客气地应了一声，道了晚安，走回房间，不一会儿浴室里就传来了哗啦啦的水声。

安嘉望着他离开的背影，轻声叹息，以后要对在中这孩子更好一些。

或许是好久没吃自己亲手下厨做的韩式晚餐，心满意足的他很快进入了梦乡。

金在中不知道自己是怎么来到这里的。只是感受到自己置身于一个热闹非凡的演唱会现场，周围兴奋的人们举着条幅和荧光棒，看着舞台上的表演者，他沿着大家的视线看向那里，是很多熟悉的面孔，这些人站在一起高声合唱，衣服已经被不知是水枪还是汗水打湿，脸上还星星点点布着奶油，洋溢着笑脸蹦蹦跳跳，在舞台的边缘来回走动着向观众席的粉丝挥手。

他很快就发现了隐匿在舞台中央的那张和他有着一模一样面庞的人。那人不露痕迹地四下张望，像在找什么人，然后看到他似乎发现了什么，嘴角上扬，向某个方向慢慢移去，最后和一个比他略微高一些的男人站在了一起。那个男人目不斜视，似乎没发现刚刚出现在他左侧的人，也没有和他说话，却将手中的麦克换到了右手上，用那只空闲的手紧紧地握住了他的手。感受到手掌传来的温度，被抓着的人流露出来的笑容变的更加柔和，他大大的眼睛弯弯的，如果再靠近一点，就能看到他瞳孔里写满的羞涩与幸福。

金在中想走过去加入这场熟悉的狂欢，眼前的景象竟突然消失了，感到自己又被压在了一堆五颜六色的衣服里面。试图扒开它们找到出口离开这里，却透过衣架和堆积如山的衣物中的狭小空间，再次看到了刚才站着舞台上紧握双手的两个人。和自己分享着同一张脸的那人微弯着一条腿，双手背后，低头靠在墙壁上，刚才牵他手的男人此刻就站在他的面前，拇指正一下下地揉搓着对面那人的衣服下摆。两个人像是在低声腻语，金在中不愿打扰他们，偷偷向前挪动，直到靠的距离很近，他听到了两人的对话：

“前辈，我喜欢你，可以和我交往吗？”

“好。”

这个略显拥挤的房间里的灯光很昏暗，金在中怎么也看不清那个男人的面庞，只见他温柔地捧着对方的脸，在他的唇上印下了一个吻。

“以后叫我欧巴好吗？”

“为什么，我是男孩子呀。”

“这是你的专属称呼，我喜欢听你这样叫我，你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，欧巴～”

白色墙壁上映照出两个再次靠近的人影，合二为一。

—TBC—


	4. 四

金在中是被一声刺耳的铃声吵醒的，他无力睁眼，懒洋洋地将手伸向床头柜，摸索着那个发出噪音的物体，空空荡荡的桌面和不断叫嚣的声音终于让他爬了起来，他晃晃悠悠地下床，走到书桌方向的音源处关闭了闹钟，彻底地清醒了。

才六点。

但他猛然想起希澈哥昨天发短信反复叮嘱他，今天去公司找他时，顺便给他带自己做的甜品。于是简单地收拾完自己，便开始给他亲爱的哥哥制作美食。金在中已经很久没见过金希澈了，这个对自己像亲弟弟一样，早出道几年的同公司前辈。所以，早在去年还在紧锣密鼓地筹备专辑之初，他邀请金在中来韩国参加一档由他和几个艺人一同主持的聊天类节目时，立刻得到了肯定的回复。本来计划在去年圣诞节期间参加，但是由于成员发生意外而打乱了行程，不得不推后到今天晚上。昨天希澈哥提到所在的组合要在白天为新专辑主打曲排练舞蹈，成员们想见见他，他便答应了早晨先到公司，下午两人再一同去电视台做访谈。

看了看表十点不到，见面正好是bruch时间。包装好食物，穿搭完毕，准备出发，门铃响起。

“在中，真巧，原来是你。”

“郑理事，这话应该我先说吧？你怎么找到这里来的？”金在中瞠目结舌，他实在想不通为什么郑允浩又不请自来地出现在了他家门口。

郑允浩不接他的话，自顾自地说道，“在中，我的车子坏了，又着急去公司，”他上下打量了一下对方，“你现在是要出门吗？方便送我一段吗？”

“我是要出门，但是不方便送您。”金在中翻了个白眼。

“在中，我的经纪人和助理住的太远，这周围的人我也不认识，我更不能打车，但我真的有事儿，你能帮帮我吗？”高了半头的郑允浩，微微弯着腰，姿态有些低，没有想象中被拒绝的尴尬，反而一副虔诚的样子看着金在中。

“你的车子真的坏了吗？那你是怎么来到这儿的？”金在中狐疑。

郑允浩扭头朝着对面不远处的一栋房子指了指，“我就住在那，刚才出来想找人帮忙，没走几步就看到你在屋子里走来走去，所以我觉得很巧，就想来问问你。”

金在中在心里冷哼了一声，是天意作弄还是人为制造，大概只有你自己清楚吧。

看金在中没什么反应，郑允浩怕他还是不答应，“如果你不相信，我带你去车库。”

“不必了，我正好也要去公司见希澈哥。”这并不是因为有多信任郑允浩，只是对于金在中来说，他们之间没有能够需要刨根问底的关系。郑允浩到底为什么住在这儿，车子又为什么刚好坏了，这些问题他不想纠缠，也懒得计较。

路程并不远，但两人再也没有对话。一个不想说，一个不敢说。到了公司，郑允浩表示了感谢，很自觉地先下了车，金在中回复了两个电话，从后备箱里拿出了香气四溢甜腻诱人的甜品，也搭乘上通往练习室的电梯。

相隔几秒，金希澈的手机收到了来自两个人的信息：

“哥，我到公司了。”

“哥，我们到公司了，谢谢你。”

希澈哥瘦了不少，这是金在中见到他的第一反应，真的太久没见面了，他百感交集。金希澈热情地拥抱了他，嘴里嗔怪他不回来看自己，语气却尽是宠溺，自觉地接过他手里的东西，领着他往成员们所在的练习室走去。刚一进门，金在中便吸引了所有人的目光，那十几个哥哥看到他后便立刻停下了舞步，留下满脸写着不知道发生了什么的外籍老师，瞬间将他围住，叽叽喳喳地说个不停。

“在中啊，你这个臭小子，还知道回来。”

“在中啊，你看你瘦的，你不是易胖体质，已经够瘦的了，可别节食啊。”

“在中，你现在可是不得了，做演员太厉害了，你那个电视剧，我妹妹天天看，还非要让我跟你要签名，一会儿可得跟我拍张合影，我发给她。”

“哎呀，在中，你这次回来要待好久吧，我们过段时间要上节目，正好最近能聚聚！ ”

“哥，你手里拿的什么啊，是在中哥做的吗？天哪，是我最喜欢的甜品！ ”

……

刚才还被围攻到毫无插话机会的金在中，看着被食物吸引而瞬间从他旁边撤离的人，默默地叹了口气，早知道就不给你们做这么多了。

大家一边享受美食，一边和金在中聊着彼此的近况。他认真地听着哥哥们讲述那些他或熟悉或有些陌生的话题，沉浸在老友重逢的喜悦中，直到休息了太久后，一直隐忍不发的舞蹈老师才催促着他们继续排练。

“希澈哥，我最近正好接了一部戏，需要跳一段舞。那我去楼上的房间练练，等你们结束了，给我打电话。”

和大家分别后，路上碰到了以前的舞蹈老师，两人开心地交谈了几句，听到金在中说要排练舞蹈，便自告奋勇地说一会儿给练习生上完课，就去帮他排动作。走进训练室，金在中换了一件短袖和一条宽松的外裤，用iPad连接了蓝牙音箱，便开始按照已经编排好的动作练习。或许是因为太久没开过演唱会也没有跳过舞了，他按照视频中的范例重复着同样的动作，却始终不得要领。正在他陷入瓶颈的时候，老师敲了敲门笑着走了进来。

“老师，您可算来了。我感觉自己可能是不能再做idol了，我跳不出来这个。”金在中有些沮丧，像个做错事儿的孩子一样。

“没关系的在中，你告诉老师这次的主题，然后再跳一遍，我看看是什么地方出了问题。”

“嗯，我现在的角色是一个公主的爱人，但他不是真实存在的，是被公主想象出来的，”金在中说道，“我本来饰演的是一个刚通过科举考试获得官职，做了个小侍郎的人，在一个宫廷宴会中被公主看中。我作为朝廷命官对她只有君臣之谊，可是她虽然已经有了驸马，却一直对我念念不忘。我现在练习的，就是这个公主幻想中的我为她所献之舞。”说完，便从头到尾跳了一遍。

“在中，我想我知道你在什么地方有些别扭了。”

“你完成的很好，动作流畅，舞姿漂亮。我觉得，既然是要依靠幻想才能看到的爱人，公主肯定是希望他心悦自己的，可你嘴上在笑，眼睛里没有感情啊。”老师直言不讳地说。

“我以前也是有的，可是太久没练习了。前段时间回归，专辑风格偏冷淡，不需要展示什么情绪，我就没太在意这个。也不知道怎么了，我现在似乎演戏还行，但是舞感又倒退了十年。”金在中有些无力地摇着头。

看着有些失落的金在中，老师循循善诱，“或许我们可以换个思路，你试着想象面对一个你最爱的人，你现在要用舞蹈吸引她全部的注意力。”

最爱的人吗？

金在中闭上了眼睛，他不愿去思索，却又不得不寻找。于是，纵然千万般纠葛，他还是看见了那个曾让他魂牵梦绕的人笑着向他走来，轻轻摸着他的头，温柔地问到：

“在中，为什么闹脾气？”

“我要演出欧巴都不回来，我跳舞给谁看。”

“宝贝，对不起，当天不能陪在你身边。可我以后也不能每次都到你演出现场，我们都太忙了，你不是也不能经常来看我吗？”

“但是你知道的，我不是在家陪你一遍遍地练每一个动作，作为你的第一个观众，独享了你在我一个人面前跳舞的样子吗？”

“我的在中，我虽然不能一直陪在你身边，但我心与你同在，或许我不能到你的面前，但我一直都在你看不见的地方，用我的方式给你力量，你要相信。”

“所以你要好好做，就像我在你的身边。”

你，真的在我身边吗？

音乐声缓缓地响起，金在中睁开了眼睛。

他像换了个人一般，自由轻松地穿梭在音节中，他看到了那个人就站在他面前，温柔地欣赏着他的一颦一笑和他写满爱意的舞步。在那人的注视下，他越来越放松，不再是远隔天涯，近在咫尺的他们互相交换着眼神，汹涌的感情澎湃而来，仿佛要将对方吞噬。此时的他不再是不敢逾越的臣，对面的人也不是求而不得的君，他们是相爱的恋人，一个用身形表达倾慕，一个凭柔情述说衷肠。

一曲舞毕，金在中慢慢回神。

“在中，我都有点儿感动了，真的很美，”老师流露出动容之情，“我刚才把你的表演录了下来，不会传出去的，我待会儿发给你。”

“我才要谢谢您，突然好像明白要怎么做了，是您点醒了我。”金在中上前抱了抱他，真诚地感谢着这位良师。

“允浩啊，真的不好意思，突然遇到在中，就忘记了和你见面的时间。”老师转头望向某一处站着的人，似乎刚想起来自己其他的安排。

金在中这才发现房间里多了一个人。郑允浩不知道什么时候进来的，现在正站在角落里注视着他。有些熟悉的眼神，却让他多少觉得不自在。

“大家都到了吗？那我们现在过去吧。”老师继续问道。

郑允浩点了点头，等着两人互相道别后，拉开门让老师先行，他转过身去，却没有离开，背对着屋子说了声：“在中，真的很棒。”然后轻轻地关上了门。

金在中望着门口的方向出神，随后接了金希澈的电话，便也收拾东西离开了。

两小时后，在电视台的化妆间里，和另外男女两位MC核对了采访流程，商量好除了固定的几个问题，剩下的时间可以随意发挥。鉴于金在中和金希澈多年来的好友关系，大家都同意多问一些两人这些年的过往和经历中发生的一些有趣的事儿。金在中随和的性格加上金希澈的配合，让他很快就和大家打成了一片，四个人都期待着一会儿的正式录制。

一张小圆桌拉近了他们的距离，访谈的氛围欢快友好，两个相识多年的人很有默契地制造着话题，内容主要围绕着Ocean的新专辑特色和金在中的演艺生活，时不时夹杂一些趣事。

“两位是从在中当练习生的时候就认识了吗？”女主持人问到。

“不是，比那还早，我们俩可谓是不打不相识，”金希澈和金在中对视了一眼，“大家都不知道，我们03年就认识了。那个时候我二十，在中才十岁，他在公司里横冲直撞，在拐角的时候一头扎到我的胸上，我当时差点儿没喘上气，他跟我道歉，我才知道他是来参加选秀的。出道以后，有一次聊起来，才知道那个莽撞的孩子居然是他。”

金在中摸了摸自己的鼻子，也不好意思地笑起来，“确实是这样，当时我不会说韩语，以为把他撞坏了很害怕，所以拉着他不让走，想等我哥哥和翻译老师过来帮我问问他的情况。你们绝对想不出，”他表情狡黠，望向金希澈，“他穿了件粉色的衣服，扎了个辫子，没有说话，我哥哥当时以为他是个女孩子，对他一见钟情，本来是不同意我当歌手的，因为碰到了希澈哥，所以天天祈祷我被选中，还苦练韩语，希望能早点儿再来韩国见他的梦中情人。”

这一番话引得大家哈哈大笑，金希澈更是不顾形象地掐住金在中的脖子让他别再说下去了。

“那后来呢？”女主持人追问道，这种相遇实在是太妙不可言了。

“后来因为一些原因我没有直接到韩国来，过了两年，有一天我看着哥哥对着一本杂志哭丧着脸，我看着上面的照片里的希澈哥，才知道他出道了，而且还是个如假包换的男生。不过就是因为这个缘分，我在公司就跟希澈哥很好，我哥因为我也和他成为了很好的朋友，他们现在关系比跟我都好呢。”

看到远处的副导演伸出一个满意的手势，男主持人乘胜追击，“我听说练习生都是十四五岁才开始参加选拔的是吗？在中为什么那么早就决定要做一名歌手呢？”

“其实是无意间看到张佑赫前辈的一段舞蹈，我完全被震撼到了，觉得他太帅了，当时就产生了我也要成为这样的人的想法，当然也是想以这种形式接近自己的偶像。”

金在中说的一脸真诚，金希澈忍不住吐槽，“他真的是疯狂的fan, 还跟大家炫耀自己的纹身，说什么‘爱他就要把他纹在身上’这样的话。”说着就揪起金在中的裤脚，让他把纹身展示出来。

金在中被揭露了年少时期的糗事，一时脸红地说不出话，任由着金希澈卷起了自己的裤子，漏出了脚踝处，他还没来的及用粉底遮盖住的、他偶像的首字母纹身。

“旁边的这三个点儿是什么意思？”女主持人看到干净利落的三个字母旁边的痕迹，那是三个斜道，上面两个向右下方，下面那个冲右上方，似乎有些不和谐。

“那个啊，”金在中突然变得有点儿吞吞吐吐，“那个是当时的一个朋友说不喜欢我这个纹身，然后我尝试去洗，但真的很痛，就像拿刀子割身体上最柔软的肉那么痛。实在没办法洗掉，我就纹了朋友名字的一部分。”

金在中也不知道自己怎么了，就这么鬼使神差地说了出来。

除了沉默不语的金希澈，两位主持人都像发现了什么收视率的保障一样，步步紧逼，“是女朋友吗？这个名字是日语吗？”

“不是女朋友，但是是当时很喜欢的人。”金在中没有像往常一样搪塞。说出来真相吧，他暗暗地鼓励着自己，说出来就代表着自己已经有足够的勇气面对新生活。

“这个也不是日语，是中文的偏旁部首，”金在中淡淡地笑了笑，就像是讲起了别人的故事一样从容，“不过还是要提醒各位青少年，真的不要随便纹身，不然当你有一天后悔的时候，要么咬紧牙关去洗掉，要么只能像我现在一样进退两难，哭笑不得啦。”

小小的幽默化解了这个尴尬的插曲，本来还打算深挖些什么的一男一女，在金在中和金希澈巧妙的对话中被转移了注意力。不过这期也有了宣传点，副导演就没有再示意增加什么炒作的话题，所以整个录制过程轻松愉快，还有点儿意犹未尽。

夜风习习，结束了全部工作的两人开车到金希澈家附近的一家小店吃宵夜。

这个时间的烤肉店没有多少顾客，两人坐在一个靠屏风阻隔着外界视线的小桌上。第二天都没有什么行程，就点了烧酒，“我今天中午吃饭，说着什么中午多补充一点儿能量，晚上就少吃一点儿，可是算上这顿，今天已经吃了四顿饭了。”金希澈一边说着，一边抱怨着自己无法控制的食欲，顺手夹起了两片肥瘦相间的烤肉。

没什么食欲的金在中看着吃着开心的哥哥，笑了笑，“能吃是福，再说我们也早就过了那个一天只能吃一片鸡胸肉和一个蒸紫薯的年月了，安心吧，哥。”

金希澈像是默认了他的话，嚼着包饭点点头。

酒足饭饱，开车送金希澈回到了家，不放心他一个人，金在中留下给金希澈冲了一杯蜂蜜水，让他散散酒气，两人坐在沙发和茶几间的地毯上，有一句没一句地聊着。

“如果不是因为组合的事儿不能再拖了，我以为永远都见不到你了。”金希澈的脸微红，终于还是开口说起了这件事儿。

“我哥这个大嘴巴，真的是什么都跟你说。”金在中愤愤地答着，觉得自己遭到了亲哥的背叛。

金希澈有些不满：“你以为他不说我就不知道吗？别说我了，你真的不看自己的新闻和那些评论吗？你的粉丝心里也跟明镜一样。”

“是是是，我们这点儿小心思哪能瞒得过慧眼如炬的哥哥啊，小破团劳您费心了。只是大前辈珠玉在前，我们实在望尘莫及，这样有心无力地经营，也不一定能再溅起多少水花了。”金在中奉承着。

“说不心疼是假的，你们五个孩子，是我们看着长大的，感情又那么好。但五年前发生那些事儿，我就知道回不去了，哥现在只是有些感慨而已。”金希澈不去看金在中，只是自己低头喝了一口蜂蜜水，淡淡的甜味，却化解不了他心中的苦涩。

“哥哥也不经常参加组合的活动，不是吗？但你们还是世界上最亲的人，我们也一样。”金在中看着金希澈，似乎在提醒他木已成舟的事实。

金希澈不死心，继续追问，“你真的打算解约以后，再也不回来了吗？”

“有必须要来韩国才能完成的工作，我当然会回来。”

金希澈苦笑，在中不就是为了离开才这样的吗？可他还想再做些什么，便说，“在中啊，我真没想到你还留着那个纹身，看来你还没忘了他。”

“不是想忘就能忘了的，但心境总归是不一样的。”

“在中，其实这么多年，允浩过的都不好，他一直活在自责中，乞求你的原谅。”金希澈借着酒劲，终于说出了那句憋在心里的话。

“哥，我们这么久不见，就别提什么不相干的人了吧。”金在中有些疲惫，不想再继续这个话题。

“你还是这么忌讳听到他的名字吗？你哥说，你已经放下了，可你连提都不让提，这是放下的样子吗？”金希澈逼问着，仿佛想把金在中看穿一般。

“为什么要提他呢？哥，我跟他，有什么你必须要在我面前提他的关系呢？说的好听点儿，我们是前后辈，说的不好听点儿，就是在公司认识的同事而已，而且很快，就是前同事了。你们是兄弟，我和他可不是。”

“在中，当年那件事儿，真的不能全怪允浩，他也是受害者，你明白吗？”

金在中终于无法忍受，他愤怒地站了起来，“哥，请你告诉我，他是什么受害者？他丢掉自己的性命了吗？他失去自己的爱情了吗？所有的事情皆因他而起！他不仅害死了人，还逼的我虽然活着心却像死了一样！ ”

“郑允浩他亲手毁了我的信仰！而这个始作俑者，毫发无伤，全身而退，逍遥自在，他好的很！而所有的事情都要我一力承担！ 你说他是受害者？那我是什么？这么多年有谁给过我一个说法？有谁来补偿过我？所以一句不是他的错，我就要自认倒霉，然后心平气和地提起他的名字，甚至有一天还要和他谈笑风生吗？”

金在中没有停下，“哥，你知道吗？那天在医院碰到他，他居然说想追我，我当时恨不得扇他一个耳光。后来在公司谈合同，又说什么做的这些都是为了我好，他到底有多么厚颜无耻才能说出这样的话？如果今天你是来当他的说客的，那么我可以明确地告诉你，让他把命交出来吧，一命抵一命。如果他能接受的话，我就答应他。”

“在中，你别激动，是哥不对，我以为你今天见过他，说明你已经不再那么生气了。”金希澈被这突如其来的质问吓得彻底清醒了，意识到自己心急下的失言，连忙安慰着激动不已的弟弟。

“哥怎么知道我今天见过他？”还未完全从刚才的情绪中平复，但金在中也想知道希澈哥到底因为什么，非要这样试探他那不可触碰的底线。

“我听你老师说的。”金希澈下意识地低头，不太自然地说了句，也忘记了这个答案到底有多经不起推敲。

不过金在中似乎并没有注意，他只是侧过身去陷入沉默，不再理会金希澈。时间仿佛过了很久，他恢复了正常的神色，准备回去，在走之前说了最后一番话，“哥，你也说了，这么多年了，我确实放下了很多，没人会永远活在过去，我刚才的话也就是发泄一下罢了，他现在地位不一般，我还没有傻到去和他硬碰硬。只是请哥别再挑战我的极限，说什么让我原谅他的话了。所以，如果大家都不提，实话实说，我还能以普通同事的身份和他继续相处。”

“哥，我不是个女人，没有爱情就不能活。但是我真的不能接受以那样惨烈的方式为结束的代价。”

“哥，有的时候我真的很后悔，那年决定去参加选秀。以为它是我幸福的起点，却没想到是我一切痛苦的根源。”

尽量平复着自己的心情开车离开，金在中自嘲，如果这几天这种无法控制的情绪都被摄像机记录下来展示在粉丝面前，她们会不会觉得自己人设崩塌了呢？以为早就能平淡地面对，但现在看来真的要刻意地训练自己在涉及到那件事、那个人时的自控能力了，不然整个人会失控吧，金在中有些担忧。

开车去车库时，隐约看到家门口有一团白色的东西。进入储藏室绕到客厅，开门看到了立在那里的一束茉莉花。原来如此。金在中把花拿进房间，看到里面还插着一张明信片，上面只写着四个字，“在中，晚安。”怕不是什么莫名其妙的偷窥狂和私生饭留下的吧？竟然找到这儿来了。金在中稍微有些害怕，连忙把两样东西远远地扔到门外的路旁。

心情随着这个不速之客而跌入谷底，他幻想中美好的一天，就这样被一盆又一盆的冷水彻底浇灭。时针走过十二点，这漫长的二十四小时终于过去了。只要今晨的太阳照常升起，昨天的阴霾就永远成为过去。如果过去终究无法过去，就让明天的自己帮今天的自己成长，今天的自己替昨天的自己遗忘吧。

所有人的生活都短暂地恢复了平静，直到两周后的某一天，当郑允浩再次像往常一样搜索关于金在中的新闻的时候，正值那起事件被疯狂地讨论到社交网络瘫痪。他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，报道里的动态图片虽然有些模糊不清，他还是一眼认出了那就是金在中，旁边还有一个和他并肩而行的女生，不知道两人的对话，但那看起来十分亲昵的伴随着手舞足蹈的交流方式，刺的他血液倒流，浑身冰凉，而那明晃晃的热搜还在第一的位置居高不下，赫然写着七个大字：

金在中恋情曝光。

—TBC—


	5. 五

“允浩，你别一言不发，说句话吧，别吓哥。”在给韩庚打了第十个电话还不通后，金希澈也不知道该怎么安慰那个面如死灰地坐在沙发上的弟弟，他衬衫上面的两个扣子已经被解开，领带早就甩到了一边，手肘支撑着大腿，低头扶额。

“韩庚不接电话，应该也是在处理这件事儿。”

“哥，”郑允浩的嗓音有些沙哑，“你觉得这是不是真的。”

金希澈想起那天和金在中不甚愉快的对话，只能说出了自己真实的想法，“允浩，不管是不是真的，你都要接受。”

“那天告诉你在中的行程，没想到你居然真的和他一起到公司来了，我还为你们的关系有了这么大的缓和而高兴，所以当天晚上，我就想着乘胜追击替你说几句话。”

金希澈向郑允浩重复了一遍两人关于他的对话，接着说，“结果没想到把在中逼得太紧了，让他那么愤怒地离开了。看他那天的态度，怕是连我这个哥哥都被厌弃了。要不然这样，你实在不放心就自己去趟中国证实一下，等韩庚回电话我帮你约他见个面，问清楚。”

郑允浩感激地看向金希澈，立马联系了经纪人，让他推掉了之后两天的通告，买了最近一班到北京的机票。

郑允浩不知道，在他被这突如其来的打击折磨地魂不守舍的同时，远在万里之外的金在中也有些郁郁寡欢，他的心情似乎并不像照片里看起来那么美丽。

而这一切全都源于他几天前的一个唐突的决定。

自从那日金在中与金希澈谈话破裂，两人不欢而散后，他就回到象山影视城的剧组拍了一个多星期的古装戏，这天转战回北京，拍摄其中的现代戏部分。几天来的任务都不算繁重，金在中终于有时间忙里偷闲。

“佳曦，你饰演的公主在现实中和已经忘却前尘往事的侍郎重逢，此刻的心情是隐忍却又恋恋不舍，想急切地和他相认，却又怕把他吓跑，”导演指导着因无法把握人物内心而频繁出错的女主角，依旧耐心无比，“所以表情不应该是雀跃的，你现在笑得像个情窦初开的少女看到自己心上人的样子。”

金在中望着那个还是无法进入角色而一脸迷茫的搭档，暗自叹气，拜她所赐，真不知道这部戏要拍到什么时候。

“这样，咱们先休息一会儿吧，”导演显得有些无力，却又不敢过多地责怪，只能暂时停下，“在中，你再陪佳曦对对词。”

“我知道了，导演。”

俩人回到临时搭建的简易休息室，金在中板起了脸，“我说周佳曦，戏也给你讲了，表演老师也给你做示范了，你今天怎么回事？存心不想让大家下班吗？”

“我的大明星，我真的尽力了。但是对着你这张美丽的脸，我实在是忍不住地嘴角上扬，这是肌肉记忆我也控制不了啊。”周佳曦似乎没意识到自己的错误。

“其实刚才我就想好了，打算一会儿和导演商量，拍我的镜头的时候别带着你，不然继续面对着你我还是有点儿不行，”看着不说话的金在中，周佳曦态度也软了下来，“你看啊，哥，咱们在一起工作这么久，我什么时候给你拖过后腿，哪次不是保质保量地完成进度？这次真是个意外，你别生气了。”

似乎她也确实没有在现场犯过什么错误，金在中这样一想，觉得偶尔一次表现失误也是人之常情，便说，“这样安排也不是不行，那赶紧去跟导演说吧，别再耽误时间了。”

“别介呀，”周佳曦站起来拉住转身要走的金在中，“好不容易休息一会儿，你怎么满脑子都是工作啊。”

“现在是工作时间，你想玩儿、想闹等收工以后随便怎么折腾，没人管你。”金在中扭头看着周佳曦，有点儿不满她的小孩心性。

“工作也得有缓冲期吧，导演都说了，现在是休息时间，你赶紧回来，”拉着金在中坐回座位，周佳曦有些严肃地问，“哥，我早就想说了，怎么感觉你从韩国回来状态不太对呢？前几天都是厮杀戏，你有点儿暴躁，我以为你是进入角色了。可怎么今天还是隐约觉得你有些不太高兴呢？不会单纯是因为我出错的原因吧？”

金在中不知道是自己表现的太明显，还是周佳曦心思过于细腻，前段时间在韩国发生的事儿还是让他放在了心上，但是强大的工作量好像也没有让自己像往常一样沉浸其中，反而还是有些烦闷。

像是看出了金在中的若有所思，周佳曦眼睛一转，立马换了个笑脸，“哥，我虽然不知道你遇到了什么事儿，但是我也有不开心的时候，你知道我一般是怎么释放的吗？”

金在中望向周佳曦，似乎在等她提供能够舒缓心情的好办法。

“一般这个时候，我就去听相声，能开心一个月呢。”

金在中翻个了白眼，心想，果然还是高估了她，“我们自己就是文艺工作者，难道还要用它去缓解压力吗？”听相声脱口秀、看综艺搞笑视频，甚至K-pop表演，不是年轻人普遍认同的娱乐的方式吗？要是有用还用你说？

他转念想了想，又问，“不过你一个北京长大的富二代大小姐，什么珍馐美味没吃过，怎么喜欢听相声呢？”

“这你就不懂了吧，我是皇城根长大的纯土著，我们这些人不管有钱没钱，都喜欢收藏个文玩字画，听个京评梆韵什么的，所以在园子里喝茶听相声根本就是我的日常生活好不好。我这些个兴趣也是从小跟我爷爷住在一起耳濡目染迷上的，那个时候我家就在什刹海附近，他经常邀请一些朋友、艺人什么的来家里聊一聊、唱一段，我就在旁边玩儿，久而久之，什么学书呀，大鼓呀，相声呀，说书呀这些东西，我就多少懂点儿了。”

“哥，相信我，跟我去听一场吧。不是我吹，我每次去听相声都笑得要死要活的，段子虽然就那么多，但是他们总能说出新花样，而且观众和演员之间的气氛也特别好。”

看着眼神真挚的周佳曦，金在中动摇了，“那行吧，我跟你去见见市面。”

“得嘞，”她高兴地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你把明天晚上七点半以后的时间空出来，收工以后我就带你去！ ”

“在中哥，佳曦姐，导演让你们过去。”助理雪柔站在帘子后面唤着两个人，他们应了一声，就往拍摄地走去。

对待感兴趣的事儿，周佳曦效率果然很高，第二天收工以后，就亲自开车带着金在中向市中心的相声园子驶去。

其实14年回国后，金在中就没怎么像在韩国的时候那样热情且主动地结交过朋友，周佳曦算是他在国内屈指可数的一个熟人。两年前一次杂志合作拍摄让他们结缘，一样是富二代出身，加上她为人大方仗义、性格豪爽，让金在中在这个比他小三四岁的姑娘身上看到了曾经的自己的影子，于是他们很快就找到了共同语言，成为了朋友。

可是之后的事情有些不受控制，被当作妹妹的周佳曦很快便对他展开了猛烈的追求。他也尝试着和她见了几次面，但是心里终究过不去那道坎，于是有一天还是说出了自己的性取向的问题，又不得已讲了一些和前男友之间的经历，最终让半信半疑的她默认了这个拒绝的理由。之后两人依旧以好朋友的关系继续交往，直到这次在《镜花缘》剧组再次合作，谁都默契地没有再提起那段往事。

将车停在入口处，金在中看到门口和故宫风格相仿的前清建筑的外墙上刻着“北京湖广会馆”六个大字。绕过庭院中的小道便来到一间漂亮、宽阔的楼阁，上下共两层，一楼摆着的二十多张方桌旁挤满了人，上面放着瓜子、茶水等零食，围坐着的看客，或高声交谈，或手持长枪短炮拍照，亦或调整着录像设备。如果忽视他们现代的穿着打扮和高科技随身物品，金在中都会以为自己穿越到了民国初期。他想自己如果现在把口罩摘下来，估计会引起一场不小的骚动。

“其实我还想谢谢你呢，”人群中的声音掩盖了两人的交谈，“你不知道吧，湖广会馆闹鬼，所以我是从来不敢自己来看的。但今天这队演员活儿使的特别好，而且水牌上写的节目里好几个都是我喜欢的，像学电台，窦公训女，你不陪我来我就要错过了呢。”

随着欢迎音乐的结束，灯光逐渐暗下，一对对演员开始出场表演。周佳曦还在他旁边小声却不遗余力的科普相声知识，就像是很详细的注解，他的兴趣也渐渐被勾了起来，现场的感觉和曾经看过的电视相声似乎不是一个风格，他好几次被演员逗的捧腹大笑，三个小时过去后，尽管底角儿在掌声雷动中又返场两次，大家还是有些意犹未尽。于是回去的路上两个人的兴奋劲都还没有散去，一直交谈不停，更是约定好以后再一同去听。

就这样，一夜好梦，直到一声急促的电话铃响起。

“在中你昨天是和佳曦去听相声了吗？你赶紧看看新闻吧，你们俩被拍了！ ”安嘉简短地说明了电话来意，便急促着说要去公司开危机公关会议。

金在中还没有从睡梦中清醒过来，听到自己和周佳曦的名字一起被提起还有点儿没反应过来，他懒洋洋地躺在床上举着手机打开微博，热搜榜里赫然出现了“疑似金在中周佳曦恋情曝光”几个大字，吓的他立刻从床上弹跳起来。快速翻看着图片，里面有两人一同下座驾的片段，有在门口并肩而行的画面，还有在观看演出期间他摘了口罩喝茶的瞬间，虽然脸部有口罩和帽子的遮挡，看的并不是很清晰，但有很多粉丝做的服饰身形等对比图，基本能证明是他们二人。而那些自媒体、营销号写的报道里面那一个个标题让他不由得蹙眉：

“金在中、周佳曦深夜出入于某相声剧场约会”

“《镜花缘》男女主因戏生情？是假戏真做还是绯闻炒作？盘点两人各自感情过往”

“顶级流量明星间的爱情——粉丝是否有知情权”

来不及思考，金在中给导演打电话请了半天假，然后立刻驱车赶往了公司。等他赶到时，二哥韩庚和经纪人安嘉已经和公关部开完会并商量出了对策。

“在中，这次事出突然，但你别太过担心，”回到自己的办公室，韩庚给手足无措的弟弟倒了杯咖啡，“我们的意思是，这次不发声，不表态，不承认。”

他看着有些疑惑的金在中，笑了笑，拍了拍他的肩膀坐在旁边，“第一，那几张照片拍的不是很清楚，虽然粉丝认出了你也做了对比图，但这种情况下，说你是你就是不是也是，说你不是你就不是是也不是，可出面澄清绯闻就证实了里面的人是你，更加堵不住大家的遐想和路人的悠悠众口；第二，现在《镜花缘》已经拍到了白热化的阶段，能给剧组多些曝光，他们还要感谢我们，这个热度可不是谁都能争取来的。”

“可是二哥，如果一直不发声的话，粉丝会持续喊话要说法的吧？”金在中有些担忧。

“这个你不用担心，不以公司名义出公关稿回应，但我会让他们今天晚上用你的个人账号发个含糊的澄清，再让后援会组织转发，这样你的粉丝就会开始回击营销号。而且，我已经准备了个新话题，影响力绝对超过你这么个小绯闻，明天就能把你的热度降下去。”

金在中还有些犹豫。

“有哥哥们给你保驾护航，还怕有人敢封杀你吗？”

“哥，你知道，我当然不是担心这个。我只是……算了，我听你的安排。”金在中不再说什么，似乎也觉得这个方法颇有道理，只是公司不出面而已，本来也不是个什么大事儿，告别了哥哥就继续回到片场拍摄。

金在中走后，韩庚给大哥打了个电话，“哥，都按照你的意思安排好了。不过我还是有点儿不明白，你的想法应该不是告诉他的那套说辞那么简单吧。”

“真是什么都瞒不过你。庚，那些固然是其中一部分理由，但我知道佳曦那丫头可是还挺喜欢在中的。两家门当户对，我和她父母还有合作，如果说他们要是能成，也不失为一桩美事，不把话说死，留有余地，这也许是个机会也未可知。”

“大哥，你明明知道在中的心不在女人身上，他俩要真有那个意思还需要我们这么大费周章吗？你这又是何必呢？”

“庚，在中就算结婚生子，我们也有那个能力保证他在这个圈子长盛不衰，继续做自己喜欢的事儿。可如果让别人知道他的性取向，你觉得任咱俩有通天的本事，能力挽狂澜吗？不过是传个绯闻，它会慢慢地被淡忘、淹没，但我不会让它消失，就算不能拉近在中和佳曦的关系，这对他来说也是个绝佳的遮掩。他会明白的。”

回到剧组的金在中立马向导演和工作人员道了歉，并解释了前因后果，反而得到了大家的安慰，公司保护的很好，他也没有看到想象中自己被记者们围追堵截的场景。虽然一切如常，拍摄工作也没受到什么影响，但他依旧有些心不在焉。

出道以来一直未曾有过绯闻，除了以前在韩国有一次切错账号，发了一张被粉丝怀疑他谈恋爱的图片外，这还是第一次实打实地被拍到他和异性在一起的照片。单独和同性在一起才是大新闻吧？他叹了口头。而一旁的周佳曦反倒没什么反应，没心没肺一样，甚至还在和助理吐槽某张照片把她拍的太胖了。

金在中很无奈，他扭头问周佳曦，“喂，你到底是真的富二代吗？”

她被问的莫名其妙，没好气地回他，“ 那你到底是真的富二代吗？”

在中苦笑一声，“我只是没想过，像我们这种人，也需要靠炒绯闻维持热度。”

周佳曦看了他一眼，显然没把这话没当回事儿，“你挣的钱，有一半是挨骂的钱。这也算是工作的一部分，慢慢习惯就好。”

金在中不发一言，只在心里开始默默地祈祷这场闹剧能尽快消失在大众的视线以外。

就这样惴惴不安地度过了一天一夜，第二天，郑允浩早早地等候在和韩庚约定好的地点。有些无聊的他，翻看着金在中最新发出的IG：一张只伸出一个手指的图片。虽然希澈哥后来告诉他，是朋友聚会，在中并没有和那个女孩在一起，但这只是让他短暂地松了口气，转念想起两人深夜看演出时你侬我侬的样子，他就觉得不舒服，急切地想要到对方身边一探究竟。

“允浩，真不好意思啊，来的路上堵车，等很久了吧。”比约定时间晚到了十几分钟的韩庚走进包间，有些抱歉地对他说。

“没关系，韩庚哥，我也没什么着急的事儿。”允浩笑了一下，看着眼前好几年没有见过面的自己心上人的亲哥哥，略显局促。

“几年不见，允浩你的事业可是越做越好啊，”韩庚似乎也有些拘谨，但还是主动地挑起话题，“要不是希澈提起，我还不知道你现在都是公司的股东了，还参与投资了那么多项目，真是不简单啊。”

“哥就别取笑我了，我现在这点儿进步还远远不能算为成绩，不过是为了得到我想要的，所以在拼命罢了。”郑允浩不去看他，低头转动着桌子上的茶杯回答着。

韩庚明白他的意思，却不知道该站在什么立场上表态，只能感慨道，“这么多年，你还没对在中死心吗？”

“哥，我记得你以前也问过我类似的问题，你说如果让我重来一次，我还会不会爱上他。我也一直在思考，为什么就是放不下他。但答案总是没变过，爱他，就像是一种习惯，早就成为了我的本能。”

“我可以接受站在远处默默地守护他，这些年我也一直是这么做的。但是哥也能明白卧榻之旁岂容他人酣睡的道理吧，他可以疯，可以闹，可以做一切想做的事儿，但他身边的人，只能是我。我控制不了你家人的想法，但你们也阻止不了我。”

“我从未想过要阻止你，”平静地听完这大致早就猜到言论，韩庚继续说，“虽然在中对那姑娘无情，但她似乎有意。你要真的像自己说的那么在乎，我可以让你见见他。但你必须要向我证明我的选择没有错。”

还在思考着怎么提出想见在中的事儿，没想到就被韩庚这么痛快地说了出口，郑允浩有些意外，更多的却是感激。

“我能做的也只有这些了，再说只是带你去见他，他想不想见你我可保证不了。这权当是你给在中帮忙的一个答谢吧，你们公司能在解约这件事儿上松口，我知道你没少出力。”韩庚适时地转移了话题，他心中有愧，唯一能为两人做的就是多创造一些相处的机会，剩下就看他们自己的造化了。

“这是应该的，在中想做的，我都会帮他的，”允浩想了想，还是觉得应该告诉韩庚，“哥，我这次来，也是因为还有件事想和你商量。你知道斯清前段时间在电视台出了意外吧。”

“我知道，他在国内休养，在中还让我帮他从英国请了一个康复医生，怎么突然提起这个了？”

“斯清告诉我，那天他是被人推下去的。”

“什么？！ ”韩庚瞪大了眼睛看着郑允浩，似乎不太敢相信他听到的。

“我确定，哥，”允浩娓娓道来，“他出事以后我就代表公司去看他，前两次他什么都没说，直到跨年那天，我本来以为在中回家后会乔装去和他过年，就偷偷地去了医院，结果在中没来，剩下几个弟弟也都回去了。当时就我们两个人，他说他想了几天，还是决定告诉我。”

“那然后呢？”

“我去调查了，可一点儿痕迹都没有。那个时段监控刚好没有，当天在场的工作人员也没有一个人符合斯清描述的特征，这更加印证了他的话，真的有鬼。但我总觉得这不是针对他个人，要不然为什么早不出意外晚不出意外，偏偏是在回归舞台上呢？”

韩庚沉默了片刻，若有所思，“这件事情兹事体大，倘若真如你们所说，这就是故意伤害，是犯罪。这件事儿暂时就仅限于咱们三个人知道，我再从国内查查斯清有没有什么仇家。先按兵不动，如果对方想做什么还会有后手。”

“嗯。他是偷偷地跟我一个人说的，我没敢告诉别人，希澈哥也没讲。”

送走郑允浩，韩庚还纠结于刚才的对话。这件事情最好是个意外，可千万不要是冲在中来的，或者，是什么他熟悉的人做的。

金在中在晚上突然接到二哥的电话，说能不能带一个自己的朋友探他的班，这个人是他的粉丝。他爽快地答应了，说哥的朋友就是我的朋友，你放心带来吧。于是，第二天，在片场的他远远地看到了哥哥和制片人在交谈，两人旁边站着一个全副武装的不速之客，是化成灰他都认识的郑允浩。

感觉到被自己亲哥背叛的金在中有些愤怒，却又不好当着众人面前发作，于是他假装没看见，继续和男二号还有导演对戏。坐在一旁无所事事的周佳曦看到了韩庚，立刻热情地跑去打招呼。郑允浩本来打算站在远处静静地观察金在中和这个绯闻女友到底是好到什么程度的朋友，结果没想到周佳曦一眼就看到了远处身姿笔挺、气度不凡的他，还向韩庚问了问那个帅哥是谁。韩庚不是个会说谎的人，便让她把耳朵凑过来，悄悄地告诉他这是自己的好朋友，Starshine的队长，借着来北京工作的机会带他到处转转，让她不要声张。

周佳曦一脸讳莫如深，比了个我懂的手势，心想毕竟是声名远扬的大前辈，便自作主张，说什么也要尽地主之谊请他吃顿饭，于是她晓之以理动之以情四处游说，这三个都不甚情愿的人最终在她的软磨硬泡下凑到了一桌。

这场饭局中的交流开展地可谓十分艰难。

周佳曦第一次切身地感觉到复杂的语系是阻止人类进步的大山，用三种语言沟通的他们让气氛多次陷入尴尬。郑允浩只听得懂简单的中文，她也并不会讲韩语，就让金在中翻译给两人听，他自然是不乐意的，于是便把这个任务推给了韩庚；当然，金在中虽然不想理郑允浩，却又不愿让周佳曦看出什么端倪，所以他虚与委蛇，聊到无伤大雅或没什么营养的话题就用韩语翻译两句，涉及郑允浩的事儿就讲英语向哥哥冷嘲热讽一番以此表达自己的不满，也适时地捧着周佳曦不让她冷场，表现的格外熟络的样子。

席间，只要大家跟郑允浩说话，他都有问必答，手上也没停，优雅地只用叉子和勺子扒着虾，然后不动声色地放到金在中的盘子里，后者既不拒绝，也不接受，只是他又转手给周佳曦夹了菜。来而不往非礼也，她也挖了一勺蔬菜沙拉递给了金在中，郑允浩看到时立刻手急眼快地隔空盖住了被放进他碗里的食物，稍露愠色地看着周佳曦说道：“他亚麻籽过敏，不能吃这个。”之后就给金在中换了一个新的碟子，整个过程自然连贯，一气呵成。

她什么也听不懂，只看到郑允浩熟念的动作，金在中复杂的神情，还有韩庚急切的关怀。过了一会儿才知道自己差点儿犯了大错的周佳曦连忙对金在中道歉，她那一直被观察着的丝毫不含爱意、现在却饱含愧疚之情的眼神，让郑允浩了然于胸，他挺了挺背，心情也开朗了许多。

除了四个人沟通略有障碍，又出了这样一个小插曲之外，这顿晚餐的氛围从表面上看还算和谐。只是周佳曦偶尔会感觉郑允浩看她和金在中的眼神怪怪的，望向自己时，他那温柔的表情似乎藏匿着无端的打量，而那双眼睛却经常盯着对面的人，时而宠溺，时而流露出看猎物的神色。

离开餐厅时，韩庚借着金在中和周佳曦绯闻时期不宜在私下有过多接触的理由，主动提出送她回家；又说允浩人生地不熟，让在中送他回酒店自己才能放心。

在车上，韩庚和周佳曦像老朋友一般聊了一路，但话题也总是绕不开金在中。

“韩庚哥，为什么你和在中哥明明是亲兄弟，但却不是一个姓啊。”

“你知道我们还有一个大哥吧？我俩跟父亲姓，在中和母亲姓。他算是老来得子，家里宠着，不想让他承担什么家族重任。”

“那为什么他的名字起的这么随便，难道只是因为出生在中国，就叫在中吗？”

韩庚被一脸狐疑的周佳曦逗笑了，便向她解释道，“不是这样的，他的名字是按照母亲家的族谱字辈法取的，他叫金在中，我们亲舅舅家的孩子叫金承中。”

“原来是这样啊，哈哈，我还一直以为他这名字是护士取的呢。”

这里的一男一女说说笑笑，那边的两个男人沉默不语。

“你到了。”

“我知道。”

“……”

“……”

“今天的事儿，谢谢你了。”

“在中，你不用放在心上，这都是我应该做的，我才要谢谢你。”

“你谢我什么？”

“谢谢你，愿意和我共进晚餐。”

“你哪只眼睛看见我‘愿意’了？还有，你到底是怎么给我哥洗脑逼着他带你来片场的，你不知道‘拍摄重地，闲人免进’吗？”

“应韩庚哥邀请，我却之不恭。”

“郑允浩，你现在谎话说的这么脸不红心不跳吗？不是你主动找我哥，难道还能是他上赶着联系你吗？你找希澈哥，我管不着，但是我没想到你的手能伸这么长，本事还这么大，连我哥都开始听你的了。”

“在中，我知道你不相信，但我真的没骗你。我今天原本只是想看看你就走。”

“那你看完了，可以走了。”

“我知道，能见到你我已经很满足了。”

“我今天真的很开心，在中，晚安。”

郑允浩下了车，金在中立即扬长而去。

夜伴着璀璨的楼宇，守护着匆匆而行的都市旅人，已经各自回家的两个人，谁都没有合眼。郑允浩侧卧在床上，看着落地窗外霓虹装点的建筑，嘴角忍不住地上扬，心中的大石头总算落地了，终是收获颇多，不虚此行。而在城市另一端的金在中，也望着天花板发呆：最要好的哥哥们，怎么一个两个都不想让自己好过呢？

—TBC—

————————————  
本章相声术语注释：  
（小）园子：指相声会馆，为小剧场相声的一种形式，系为在固定的场所（一般为茶馆、500人以内的小剧场）进行长期相声演出的团体所在地。  
北京湖广会馆：始建于清朝，原是湖南、湖北两省人士为联络乡谊而创建的同乡会馆，主要用于同乡寄寓或届时聚会。民初，艺人谭鑫培、余叔岩等均在此演出过。馆内的戏楼，现为某大型相声社团固定演出场所。2019年10月，其被列入第八批全国重点文物保护单位名单（也是北京四大凶宅之一）。  
水牌：指演出节目单。一般在当天贴于剧场门口，内容包括演出队伍、演员出场顺序和作品名称等。  
学电台，窦公训女：指两个经典相声节目。  
使活（儿）：指相声段子，说相声就叫使活，一段相声就是“一块活”，块是个量词。  
底角儿：指最后登台的演员（误区解读，非压轴，压轴是指倒数第二个出场）。  
返场：指一个节目演完后受观众欢迎，演员重新回到台上，再加演一个节目，就叫返场。  
————————————


	6. 六

“星罗，检查结果怎么样？最近感觉好些了吗？”闲庭信步地走进星罗家里的金在中，一边熟练地换着拖鞋，一边把刚买来的新鲜百合插在了门口装饰柜上的花瓶里，然后又慢悠悠地倒了一袋营养液进去。

“哥，我觉得好多了。今天医生还说我的状态挺好的，我想我应该很快就能工作了。”星罗从厨房走出来，笑着给金在中倒了一杯气泡水。

金在中接过来杯子立马喝了一大口，“这就好，我哥最近联系了一个制片人，他手里刚巧有个好剧本，现在正在筹备，不过最快也要九月才能开机。我估算着时间，正好能留给你，你今天这么一说我就更放心了。”

他没有停下，似乎有太多想对自己的弟弟解释的话，“前几年就想让你跟哥回去的，可政策实在是瞬息万变，没想到突然就对外籍演员设置了诸多限制。不过幸好那个阶段终于快过去了，凭借着你的影响力和号召力，再加上我们的宣传，这次效果绝对不一般。”

“我明白的，我会努力的，真的谢谢哥了。”星罗乖巧地坐在金在中旁边，满是感激地目光望着他。

金在中伸手轻轻地摸了摸他的头发，努了努嘴，似想到了些不开心的事儿，“我这样的哥也配让弟弟说谢谢吗？我们自小相识，虽然不是形影不离，但从练习生到艺人那几年，我们可是一直都很要好，但我却没能践行守护团队、珍惜友谊的诺言，而我当年自私的行为，差点儿就毁了你们。”

他还是一副和自己生气的样子，“如果不是我抛下大家不管，你也不会单飞的，我知道，这本非你所愿。让我更惭愧的是一直以来我都缺乏对你的关心，甚至竟然连你抑郁了都不知道。你说，有我这样从看新闻里得知自己弟弟生病了的哥哥吗？所以我真的不配得到你的感谢。”

“不过哥现在终于有能力保护你了，就绝对不会再让你受伤的。”

“哥，你不用这么自责，真的不是你的错。不告诉你我的病情是怕让你担心，耽误你的工作，而单飞是我自己的决定，我任性妄为，自食恶果，怪不得别人。”

金在中看着总是把责任揽到自己身上的星罗，不由得有些气恼，“什么任性？难道我还不了解你吗？这个世界上没有比你更单纯善良的人了。有的时候，我真恨不得你能多任性一点儿，就是因为你总是这么逆来顺受，才一直被人欺负。”

恨铁不成钢的金在中，此刻又气不打一出来，“所以那时候公司才肆意妄为，居然敢提出让你去陪酒，幸好及时地被我知道了。那些高层实在是过分，妄想欺负我的人，我甚至现在都有点儿后悔，当年为什么仅仅只是对他们小惩大戒。还有，我离开的时候，秀植哥指天发誓，向我保证绝对不会再有这样的事情发生，他倒是说到做到了，但后来呢？公司就这么把你放养了？结果现在我来要你又不放人。这次你听哥的，完成那些工作就立刻跟我走，我再赔点儿钱，这里我们说什么也不待了。”

星罗一言不发，就那么垂下头听着金在中喋喋不休，眼神里似乎也没有什么应有的波澜，他的反应也仿佛同个局外人一般冷静，甚至有些冷漠，良久，开口道“哥，不管最终如何，我都可以接受。假若事与愿违，我也依然感谢你现在为我做的一切。”

“当然会心想事成的，哥说到就一定能做到，”金在中眼神中透露着坚定，但话锋一转，有些怨念，“只要那个郑理事不再从中作梗的话。”

“哥，其实你不在的这几年，允浩哥帮了我很多。自从他这两年当了理事，权利似乎大了很多，工作方面事事都为我着想，我能感觉出来，”星罗怕金在中不相信，凑近了些，“我得了抑郁症，自己却浑然不知，还是他发现我不对劲，硬逼着我去看医生才知道的。之后他陪我去过医院，知道了我的情况就一直鼓励着我，还帮我争取了一些喜欢的通告。不然我可能会一直像刚脱团时那样，整天浑浑噩噩的，哪天死了都没人知道。”

“别胡说！ ”最后这句话听起来不吉利，金在中急忙打断了星罗，而弟弟为那个人说话，也叫他有些不悦，“就算他真的帮了你，也是从利益出发，为公司考虑，不想被别人嚼舌根罢了。只有哥哥们是真的关心你，想让你好好的。”

面对金在中固执的态度，星罗有些急迫，“哥，合同的事情，其实真的是允浩哥帮……”

“好了星罗，你现在的任务是保持心情舒畅，养护身体。你年纪小，很多事情不明白的，尤其是不知道人心险恶。总之这些事儿你就别管了，一切有哥。”

金在中没敢向星罗发脾气，但关上门的瞬间还是深深地叹了口气。郑允浩到底要干吗？先是说服两个哥哥，再是鼓动自己弟弟，而三个人似乎又都站着他那边，难道真的要把自己变成孤家寡人才合他心意吗？

知道金在中晚上要到希俊家里做直播，忙到脚不沾地的秀植哥便约他到希俊做节目的电视台附近见面，在车里谈了谈合约的事儿，又商量了一下之后的行程。

“在中，实在是不好意思，我最近除了负责他俩的事儿，还在带一个刚出道的女团，和你们那个时候一样，每天忙的团团转。我知道你不想去公司，所以只能把你约到这儿来了。”

秀植哥抱歉地对金在中说着，然后把整理好的合同拿给他，“协议里面附带的通告我都挑过了，留下的这些都还挺不错的。我现在分身乏术，不能带你了，跟公司商量了一下，你在韩国的业务暂时先让安嘉和那个会说韩语的助理雪柔负责，遇到不懂的随时问我。”

他像是看懂了金在中眼中的困惑，“你现在这个咖位，公司也不敢随便给你安排经纪人，我和Starshine的哥都自顾不暇，剩下唯一有能力带你的就是Christine了，”秀植哥顿了顿，“但是她最近请了长假，所以目前只能这样安排。”

“Christy这几年变化这么大吗？”在中觉得有些不可思议，轻挑了一下眉毛，“她一个连在自己的婚礼现场都在给我们接代言的女强人，居然会请假？”

“不是那样的，”秀植哥压低了声音，似乎有些感慨，“Christy的孩子从出生以来身体就不是太好。你知道，她年纪有些大了，加上两年前生了那场大病，早就不能生了，这个孩子……可是她好不容易才得来的，她拿这个孩子当作自己的命，倾注着全部的心血照顾着他。”

金在中神态平静如水的听着这一切，眼神望向窗外，似乎是在体会着Christy此时此刻的心情，却更像是在掩饰自己内心的悸动。用这样的方式来到世界上的孩子似乎都活的很辛苦，他们其实也在替成年人担负过剩的欲望下的罪责，他仿佛看到了她盯着那个幼小却满是病痛的宝贝时焦急的神色，感受到了她面对那脆弱的生命时无助的心情。原来父母爱子女的心，都是一样的。

想到这些，他强压下自己突如其来的哽咽，尽量让声音听起来正常一些，“Christy照顾了我很多年，我拿些钱，你帮我给她带过去吧。我知道她不缺，但这就当是为了孩子。”

“在中啊，你还是那么心善，我替她谢谢你，”秀植哥说，“哎，以前我也不是太能理解可怜天下父母心的意思，就是因为她的事儿，我真的感觉我们做这行，亏欠家人太多了，所以我现在只要有时间，都会陪在他们身边。”

“那我先回去了，这段时间够你经纪人和助理忙的，有特殊情况就联系我。”

“我知道了，哥，有空再会。”

金在中把秀植哥最后的那番话记在了心里，不由地开始思考，他究竟多久没有好好地陪过家人了。一年？还是两年？久到自己也都记不清，上一次吃团圆饭的时候，桌子上究竟有什么。

他就这样静静地坐在车里，开始回忆从决定走这条路以来，自己和家人的相处模式。金在中记起当年之所以能够顺利地被公司选中，是因为同在英国读书的二哥韩庚，不顾父母和大哥的反对，偷偷将他带到韩国参加选秀比赛，一路上忙前忙后，没有丝毫怨言；而又是因为自己当了歌手，二哥也没有选择家里希望他读的经济类专业，而是双修了传媒与法律，开始逐步在这一行打拼，为后来想要回中国发展的自己，提供了一个广阔的舞台和坚实的保障。

二哥从他有记忆以来就温文尔雅，文质兼备。虽然他不善言辞，却一直在用实际行动支持着弟弟的梦想，用自己的方式保护着他不受到伤害。金在中要做偶像，就陪伴他；爱上男人，会尊重他；回国发展，便迎接他。也从未对任性的弟弟所提出的任何事情说一个不字，是自己痛苦难耐时的依靠，更是为自己遮风挡雨的避风港。

金在中也知道，大哥和父母，也是以同样的心态爱着自己。决定在韩国开展事业的自己，偷偷向学校申请了休学，来到首尔当练习生，被蒙在鼓里的他们虽然大发雷霆，但没过多久，还是亲自到这儿来找到社长，不仅眼睛都不眨一下地为公司进行了赞助，还默默地给他收购了很多股份，以他的名义做了投资也购置了房产，甚至安排了许多人来照顾他，就是怕最小的儿子在异国他乡受到一丝一毫的委屈。后来，他们也在发现自己并不喜欢异性时勃然大怒，但最终还是在他的反抗和泪水中妥协了。

而自己又为父母和哥哥们做过什么呢？

想到这里，金在中不由得羞愧难当，内疚不已，眼泪簌簌地落下。自己从来都不是一个好孩子，没有尽到过做子女的义务，也并不怎么孝顺，甚至曾经自私地为了追求自己的幸福，说出过要和家人断绝关系这样的话。可最后受到伤害，遍体鳞伤时，等待他的是父母和哥哥们敞开的大门。

等这段时间过去了，就彻底地留在中国，然后再接几个英国的工作，就能经常和父母和哥哥们见面了。金在中想了想，知错就改为时不晚，日子还长，自己也有能力把亏欠他们的都弥补回来。想通了的他，心情明朗了一些，隐隐地期待着未来的生活。

车窗在这时被人敲了敲，金在中接了见到哥哥而兴奋不已的希俊后，两个人一同采购了食材，回到家便就开始做直播。

金在中本来以为的直播内容不过叙旧而已，没想到希俊竟然打算从他们开始准备晚饭就和粉丝聊天，无奈如他，却也无条件地配合着弟弟。

“希俊，那个土豆要切的小一点儿，你是牛吗？那么大个怎么吃的下。”没过多久，金在中就已经开始暗骂做出这个决定的自己。希俊不会做饭，是众所周知的事情，所以练习生时期和出道后，十几年如一日，大家一直都让他充当洗碗工的角色。可万万没想到，四舍五入就要步入三十岁的人，在厨房里，依旧只适合、也只能从事这个工作。

一个不留神，希俊又把鸡蛋打在了地上。金在中扶额苦笑，然后默默地俯下身子收拾了那些粘稠物，警告他站在一旁别乱动，晚饭由自己一个人准备。之后一边切洋葱一边眼眶湿润的他，收到了无数来自弹幕的亲切询问，他擦了一把眼泪，告诉大家只是被熏到了而已。但只有他知道，其实更多的，是被自己这生活无法自理的弟弟依然拥有粉丝这件事感动到喜极而泣。

于是在谈笑间，两人吃完了晚饭，结束了直播。

各自洗完澡，金在中回到了客房准备休息，没一会儿希俊却过来了，想要和他同眠。

“在中哥，你记得吧，以前就是咱俩一起睡的。”希俊平躺在床上，扭头看着金在中的侧卧的背影。

“怎么不记得，那个时候在宿舍，有好几次我都被你踢下床，在后半夜爬到沙发上去睡。”金在中睁开眼睛，轻笑一声。

“嘿嘿，真的不好意思啊，哥，但是今天我绝对不会了！咱们不住在一起后，我这毛病就改了，”希俊说完，突然有些感怀，“哎，我从来没想过，咱们有一天会分开。和哥哥们做组合是我最开心的时光，虽然很累，但有你们在身边，我就什么都不怕。”

“但这也都怪我，组合那个时候风头正盛，公司给我接了很多戏，让我乘胜追击积攒人气，当时初生牛犊不怕虎，觉得自己肯定做的来，就答应了，还挺高兴来着。可就是这些事情弄得我疲惫不堪，开始无暇顾及组合活动，结果后来事实证明自己的演技只是聊胜于无，等我决定把它放下的时候，自己的本业也没维持住。”

“如果不是因为我舍本逐末，星罗也不会离开，他那么想演戏，可我却先一步实现了他的梦想。这都是我的错，我对不起他，也对不起Ocean。”

窗外一片寂静，似乎有些窸窣的蝉鸣，而这悲伤的自言自语更是让金在中蹙眉，他闭着眼睛，用手摁着自己的太阳穴，“怎么连你也开始悲春伤秋了呢？你是这样，我早晨去见星罗，他也是这样。你们这么说，更加深了我的负罪感。”

希俊不敢扭头看金在中，觉得自己好像不该说这些事儿，听他提起了因为不能同台也不在一起工作而好久没见的星罗，问道，“哥，你别这么说，你去看星罗，他怎么样了？”

“看起来还不错，我给他接了戏，”似乎是一天中涉及到的话题都过于沉重，金在中真的有些累了，“一切都会慢慢好起来的，我们每个人都是，睡吧，希俊，我明天还要去做节目，晚安。”

—TBC—


	7. 七

金在中作为飞行嘉宾，和其他四个固定导师班底坐在评委席上。他和这几人都一同上过通告，其中两个人还是和他同期出道的组合歌手，彼此相识，聊的不亦乐乎。

他被邀请来参加的这档已经连续举办了三年的电视选秀节目，从选手海选，到入围参加训练，再到最终出道，筛选方式非常严格，所以淘汰比例高的惊人。他参加录制的已经是节目的第四期了，那些被选拔到营地进行培训的年轻人们，在上周之前，已经开始被要求自己选题、任意搭配人员组合演绎曾经同行前辈们的经典作品。所以在今天，他们将要展示几个没有被任何老师指导过的，只凭借着自己对歌曲的摸索和理解带来的二次重现。

节目开始后，最先两组出场的选手们的表现都可圈可点。队友之间的配合比较默契，作品完成度很高，这对于素人选手来说，已经实属不易，所以导师们都给予了肯定的称赞。但不知为何，接下来两组节目的呈现，或多或少都不尽如人意，不是主唱忘词，就是明显的走位错误，导师们和金在中似乎都按耐着心情继续观看、点评。

这差劲的表演让金在中感到不悦，期间他单独问了一个常驻导师，得到的回答是导演组想找一些看点ci激收视率，所以这次他们几个都没有指导，也没看过选手的彩排，但是他也没想到效果这么差劲，让人始料未及。金在中在心里翻了个白眼，行径之荒唐，让他不知道真正不珍惜机会的人，是选手们，还是制作人自己。

终于看完了这一组的节目，而这些青年们带来的存在跑调、破音、动作参差不齐的不堪表现，彻底点燃了金在中心中愤怒的火苗。

“请问你们当中哪个代表能回答我一下，为什么要选这首歌来表演？”金在中不等主持人开口，立即发问。

丝毫没有留意到金在中的不悦语气，站着人群中间的男生喘着粗气说，“导师，我是37号选手，这个作品是我选的，我来回答您的问题。这首《Light me up》, 是Starshine的两位前辈最经典的歌，我们觉得它能点燃全场的气氛，让整个比赛达到最gao潮，所以选择了它。”

“能点燃气氛的是演唱者的表现，而不仅是歌曲本身，”金在中直言不讳，“那你有没有发现自己的水平和这首歌原本的呈现度之间是存在差距的呢？”

还是那个男生，他似乎没有觉得有什么不妥，“我认为我们是新人，和前辈唱的有差距是可以理解的，因为排练时间不够长，如果可以进行更多的准备，我相信我们能完成的更好。”

“请问什么才叫够长？一个星期、一个月还是一年？据我所知，当年这首主打歌从编舞到动作成型只用了四天的时间，够长吗？而我也知道，这场排练的时间，导演足足给了十天，不需要你们填词、作曲、编舞、制作MV，只需要把现成的东西背会然后展示出来，这很难吗？你们就是这样回馈舞台的吗？”

金在中突如其来的质问声回荡在现场，四个导师瞠目结舌，主持人不知所措，藏在黑暗中的导演、编导不停地在商量着什么。

还是37号选手第一个开口说话，他对上金在中凌厉的目光，似乎也在质疑着他的言论，“前辈，我们真的尽力了，我相信如果换做别人，也不一定能比我们做的更好。”

“哦？是吗？”

金在中看向正想要阻止那个大胆的选手的主持人，“你先让下一组选手登场吧，”然后对副导演招招手，“麻烦帮我准备在中间播放一些选手彩排训练时的花絮，再告诉我经济人，让他去公司说一声，我要唱《Light me up》这首歌，把昌珉哥的音消掉，带着歌和我专辑的打歌服过来。”

安排完这一切，他望向舞台中央的少年们，“跟我下去准备一小时，我会证明，有些事儿，总有人可以做到。”

台上表演依旧，台下也忙到不可开交。

金在中决定自己负责昌珉的位置，把 37号主唱换到了郑允浩的部分，却要求放原声，只是让他开麦跟唱，这让在前台就不甚服气的少年更加愤愤不平。金在中没有理会他，给这十几个少年安排了伴唱并重新调整了队形，让他们各自再熟悉一下新的任务，便开始重温这首歌的MV。

这里发生的一切都被花絮拍摄记录了下来，follow PD 问着正无比认真地观看视频的金在中，“请问您真的有把握演唱这首歌曲吗？”

看着舞蹈动作的金在中一脸严肃地说：“我这不是正在学吗？”

这番回答不禁让周围的选手和工作人员捏了一把汗，虽然金在中是已经出道十年的前辈，但他真的能在这么短的时间内学会别人的作品吗？

金在中的回答并不是出于玩笑，他真的好久没有看过Starshine的舞台，也没有跳过他们的舞蹈了。所以他也不知道刚才的自己，怎么就会一怒之下赌气般地说出了那样的话。只是单纯地看到这种好作品被重演的不伦不类，他就怒火中烧，这些人根本就是在玷污它，他们不应该这样做，自己也不允许他们这样做，即使这是那个自己憎恶的人的歌曲，也不能被以这样的效果展现，这让他无法接受。于是他硬着头皮，继续看着视频里昌珉的一举一动，回顾属于他的每一句歌词，然后再和选手们合体彩排。

上场之前，金在中从自己包中最深处的角落里摸索出了一条项链，戴在了脖子上。他握了握上面的吊坠，那个环状物抚慰了紧张的自己，一颗悬着的心也逐渐安定了下来。金在中默默地告诉自己，纵然时隔多年，但这首一句句词、一个动作一个动作都认真学过千万次的歌曲，他还能做的和当时一样好。

前后台之间的幕布被缓缓打开，明晃晃的聚光灯骤然照向了妆发未改，只换了一身打歌服登场的金在中。伴随着律dong的鼓点，他和歌曲那迎接王者归来的意境融为一体，带着不可一世的眼神，扫射远处的众人，用他自己的方式，重新诠释这首歌的定义。一记怒吼，郑允浩的声音响起，而他的歌喉也紧随其后，这是两人之间第一次隔空对决，金在中的爆发力是可怕的，像是为了证明什么一般，他把身旁的少年当作了那个人，和他在舞台上的每一次斗舞都是一场交锋，似乎要把自己所有的不满倾泄而出，而他的声音又和那人十分相配，一个如丛林中威风凛凛的狼王，一个似聪明狡黠的狐狸，他用自己那和昌珉不相上下的高音叫嚣着，在此刻紧紧撕咬着对方传来的声音，两人不知是在对话，还是在斗狠，他们纠葛着、拉扯着彼此，仿佛都要把对方揉捏到骨子里，合二为一，一同走向那属于霸主的宝座。

他们从未同台演绎，却默契地配合着彼此的声音，如同早已合作过多次一般。而从金在中的动作里，无一不能看到他身上那烙刻着Starshine痕迹的舞蹈风格，他像原本就是这个组合中的第三名成员一样，没人能比他做的更完美。他的歌声洋洋盈耳，动作张力十足，双眼锐利有神，星目含威，并无瑕疵，一切的一切，无言地述说着他的表现，就像是专门为了等候这一刻，早已准备了无数个酷暑寒冬、日月星辰。

整场的ending pose，在两人对视中结尾，金在中在那个也比他略高的孩子的眼中，看到了自己的身影里那个人的样子。在脑海深处，他大声地向那个渐行渐远的声音喊话，你看到了吗？我依然做的像当时一样好，甚至，还要好。

这突然加入的导师表演，将整个节目的气氛带向欢腾的极至，四个评委带动着观众们站起来，为这场教科书般的舞台鼓掌欢呼。金在中身体力行，展示着自己作为一个专业歌手应具备的所有素质，这给了选手们莫大的激励，而和他一同表演的37号少年，也在舞台上郑重地向金在中道了歉，因为他敬业的态度和高超的业务能力，在如此短的时间内就能将别人的作品展示到这种程度，足以让这些学员感到愧疚，也让他们体会到了那些能长盛不衰的艺人的毅力和才智，这些都是在这档节目中学习到的无价之宝。

录制结束后，金在中和评委们还有导演寒暄了几句，便从舞台上下来，准备离开。在化妆室更换衣服时，他下意识地摸了摸自己的胸口，那本该有个饰物的地方如今空空荡荡。

他的项链不见了。

金在中慌忙地套了件衣服，从休息室跑了出来，冲着还在舞台上整理善后的工作人员急切地问道，有没有人捡到一条项链。大家面面相觑，但也立刻呼唤着更多人，加入这场寻找。

金在中大脑里一片空白，除了想要知道项链在什么地方这件事儿，他什么也不知道。他弯着腰，用手机照明，仔细地搜寻着台前幕后的每一寸地板，每一个角落。他的汗水大滴大滴地从额头滑落到脸颊，再掉落到面前的地上，形成一个小水珠，每隔几米，就会看到一个。

随着前面的一阵骚dong，金在中以为有人发现了他的项链，便急忙小跑过去，谁知道却迎上郑允浩的目光，后者也冲他走来。

“在中，我正好有事儿路过，大家说在帮你找东西，你丢了什么？”

“是我的项链。”金在中没有像往常见到郑允浩时那般不屑一顾，他露出的有些情绪化的面庞是来人多年都未曾见过的了。

“你别着急，如果是在这丢的，应该能找到，我帮你。”

金在中望向他，神色有些捉摸不定，想要张嘴说些什么，却终是没有开口。

郑允浩开始从后台一间一间的寻找，不经意中，在金在中去过的休息室的地毯和化妆台的夹缝中，找到了一枚戒指。擦干净蒙在上面的灰尘，他看到其内壁刻了“Zaizhong”的字样，郑允浩看着那些纹路，心情有些激动，却也有着难以遮掩的复杂之味。

在中是在找这个吗？

他把戒指藏在手心，向还在认真地寻找着的金在中走去，郑允浩不知道该不该开口问他，就站在他旁边，静静地看着他。

不一会儿，一个工作人员走过来，“在中哥，我在一个选手脱下的制服上看到挂着一条项链，这是你的吗？”

金在中高兴地接过来，却又变了神色，因为只有一条链子，却没有吊坠，“这上面挂着的东西呢？”

工作人员有些疑惑，她说找到的时候，就只有这个。

“那上面挂着的东西，是什么？很重要吗？”郑允浩似乎发现了什么秘密，迫切地想要从他口中得到证实。

金在中目光游离，思绪被哀伤所笼罩，微张的嘴唇发不出任何声音，他垂下眼眸，内心自嘲着，这唯一的一件完全属于自己的东西，也被弄丢了。

他愣神了几秒，是啊，很重要，但只是对于我而言。转而低下头，语气有些绝望，“没什么，也不重要。”

于是他连招呼也没打，把项链随意地拿在手中，转身离去。

郑允浩目送他，望着他那落寞的背影，将左手缓缓展开，被舞台的灯光照到而有些发亮的戒指，安静地躺在这个早已被汗水浸湿的掌心。

好多天没有回来的家，门口除了一束新鲜的花，还有几张有着字迹的明信片。可金在中现在没有心情去纠结这些东西到底是怎么来的了，他将花丢了出去，把明信片撕成两半扔到客厅的垃圾桶里，拖着沉重地脚步走向了二楼，突然收到了一条信息，是郑允浩发来的，说想和他见一面，他把短信删除后，走进了浴室。

洗完澡出来，手机屏幕在闪烁，他又看到郑允浩说，有很重要的事儿和他商量。金在中骂了他一句，这个人还真是什么时候都知道怎么拿捏自己，这样的话真是让他没办法拒绝。吹了吹头发，换了件衣服，金在中按照他发来的地址，其实就是距离自己家三分钟路程的郑允浩家走去。

在金在中之后到家的郑允浩，坐在客厅的地毯上把玩着那枚戒指。本来打算明天找个理由见一见他，没想到一下飞机就收到自己的朋友，同是金在中参加的选秀节目的另一个导师发来他在现场跳舞的视频，并告诉他金在中突然要求加演，所以录制时间延长了。于是他立即让助理将他送到了电视台，等他赶到那里并找到金在中时，后者还没有离开，自顾自地在找寻遗失的东西。

为什么要找它呢？

为什么，又不找它了呢？

迫切地想要知道为什么在中要唱自己的歌，为什么要跳自己的舞，又为什么带着这枚戒指，而他实在等不到明天再去寻找这些答案，于是，郑允浩在第一次给金在中发了短信没收到回复后，又发了一条，他知道，他一定会来。

听到一声急促的敲门声，郑允浩连忙将戒指藏在了裤兜里，兴冲冲地起身走去。门外正是摆着一张扑克脸的金在中，发梢上还挂着些许水珠，郑允浩立马将他拉进屋内，递上了一条毛巾。金在中没有接，也没再看他，只是冷冷地问着，找自己到底有什么事儿。

见郑允浩盯着他却又不说话，金在中感觉自己又被这个人耍了，愤愤地说着，“麻烦你下次说有重要的事情找我的时候，提前打好草稿，我先回去了。”然后转身要走。

天公不作美，却在这时下起了雨。突如其来的雨并不算很大，却细密连绵，丝毫没有要停下来的意思。郑允浩谎称没有伞，也怕金在中冒雨离开会生病，就劝说他等会儿再走，于是，他开始向避雨的人说些有的没的，从对方离开公司所发生的大事儿，讲到自己这几年的生活状态，还将他怎么学习中文，并自己填词发行了一首中文单曲的经历，桩桩件件毫无保留地说了出来。

留下来的金在中，似乎对他的话题并不感兴趣，所以几乎不怎么理他，只是站着窗前，双手抱胸，呆呆地望向屋外。云朵似乎听到了他内心的渴求，雨慢慢地停了下来，他准备回家，郑允浩再次喊住了他。

他走到金在中身边，小心翼翼的从兜里掏出那枚戒指，举到他眼前问，“你今天，是在找这个吗？”

他看到那双大眼睛带着失而复得的喜悦的同时，又喷射着怒气，既不说话，也不拿走，忙说了个不大不小的慌，“这是我在你离开以后发现的，但是不确定是不是你要找的东西。”

“不是也没关系，上面刻着你的名字，就是属于你的，”他害怕金在中拒绝，继续说，“我看了视频，没想到你还记得那些。在中，你做的很棒，比你认为的还要棒。”

“我只是不想让好作品蒙羞，这与你无关。”

“嗯，我知道，”郑允浩轻轻地拉起他的手，将那枚戒指放在他的掌心，“在中，别再弄丢了，雨停了，快回去吧。”

经过雨水洗礼的夜晚格外地阴冷，这三分钟的路程，仿佛用尽了金在中的全部力气。

他不知道该怎么和郑允浩平心静气地交流，怕他会咄咄逼人地发问，可他那么随意地就把戒指还给了自己，什么也没说。其实，问与不问，说与不说，又有什么区别吗？又能改变什么吗？

低下头换上拖鞋，瞥见刚才被匆匆扔到垃圾桶里的七零八落的明信片，金在中把它们捡起来，按照正面的图案拼接回完整的一张张，可背后只是写着“在中，早安”、“在中，晚安”、“在中，你很棒”这些简短的内容，他不知道这个投递者为什么如此执着地做一些无聊的事儿，这让他更加心烦意乱，就又把这些碎片扔了回去。

他躺在床上盯着那枚合浦珠还的戒指，突然想起郑允浩刚才说的那支单曲，有点儿好奇，想要听听那个人到底写出了什么，于是他爬起来打开手机，搜索到了他唯一一首名为《思念如疾》的中文歌。播放器里流淌出来的旋律，很优雅，也很细腻，当听到其中两句时，他不由得一怔，返回到歌词界面，看到了那个熟悉的句子：如果不能把雪花留下，就给它一片天空，肆意潇洒。

这是自己在练习生时期写下的，没想到他居然还记得。

听着舒缓的音乐，金在中回忆起十几年前自己在Starshine伴舞时发生的一件事儿，他和郑允浩之间剑拔弩张的关系开始有所缓和，就是在一个雪天的下午。

那时候，公司里某个组合成员一直怀揣着不良的目的和金在中来往，单纯如他，丝毫没有发现那个人的桃花眼下竟包藏着一颗下流的心，欣然地接受着他的友好亲切，两个人打得火热。直到有一天，那人在只有他一个人在的更衣室里说起了污言秽语，还递给了自己一张房卡，金在中这时才恍然大悟，明白了这个人真正地目的，愤怒之余却不知该如何摆脱的他，被推门而入的郑允浩解救了出来。

待那人离开后，金在中跟郑允浩说，自己要去跟公司领导告发他，可郑允浩却说，你没有证据，怎么让别人信服呢？而且，虽然你颇受重视，但目前只是一个小小的练习生，可对方是当红偶像，你怎么能保证不被他反咬一口呢？郑允浩恳切耐心地劝告着金在中，慢慢地安抚了他暴躁的情绪。

那天是两人第一次认真地交流，他们聊了很多很多。郑允浩告诉他，一个人严厉地对待你，不代表他讨厌你，而一个人表现地和你热络非常，亲近无比，也不见得就是真的喜欢你。

“允浩哥，那你对我这么严格，其实是为了我好对吗？”

郑允浩是怎么回答的，他已经记不得了，只是在睡意完全袭来时，隐隐约约看见他冲自己笑。

他笑起来，挺好看的。

—TBC—


	8. 八

“在中，我现在可是越来越觉得自己押对了宝。”安嘉躺在阳台的摇椅上，举着iPad一脸骄傲地说道。

正在客厅跟着电视节目专注地练瑜伽的金在中闭着眼睛，似乎也对经济人的新发现颇为好奇，于是顺着他的话问道，“那快跟我说说到底是你的哪只股票又涨停了。”

“当然是你这只绩优股啦，在中，”安嘉表情变得戏谑，“我们刚认识的时候，我看过你好多做歌手时期的视频，前几个月也跟着你们参加过打歌活动，但是我可真没想到，你居然能通过那么短的练习时间就把别人的歌唱到那种程度。”

“我以前觉得粉丝评价自己的偶像，说什么‘哥哥的腿不是腿，是塞纳湖畔的河水’已经是拍马屁的极限了，可你知道他们都是怎么夸你的吗？我给你读一条有好几十万点赞量的微博吧，这个博主说，‘金在中的存在就是为了向我们证明，你做不到的，他都可以’。”

“他们还在网上总结了一个‘在中体’，就是你当时在选秀节目上说的那个经典台词‘哦？是吗？’，给你举个例子你就懂了。”

安嘉开始照本宣科，“粉丝：我做不到。金在中：哦？是吗？我证明给你看。”

“那首歌我作弊了，所以是他们言过其实。”金在中伸直了右臂，左手放在向后抬起的左脚腕上了，以金鸡独立的姿势站在垫子上，轻描淡写地告知他真相。

“什么叫作弊了？难道你真的练过很多次吗？”

“无可奉告。”

安嘉怂了怂肩膀，撇了撇嘴，似乎并不在意他的反应，“我跟你说，还有网友把你的翻唱和郑允浩的原版剪辑在了一起，当天晚上‘请郑允浩金在中合作’的话题还上了热搜榜。不过话又说回来，我可真是看不懂你，不仅演唱了Starshine的歌，又答应和郑允浩上综艺。你不是讨厌他吗？别告诉我你宠粉宠到连个人恩怨都能放下的地步了。”

“上综艺？什么综艺？”金在中听到这句话才缓缓地睁开眼睛。

“什么什么综艺？不是你自己签的合约吗？昨天秀植哥发过来的时候我还以为自己看错了呢。”

金在中立刻停止了自己的动作，走到安嘉面前一把抢过了iPad，很快就找到了他收到的合同。他一点点地滑动着屏幕，眉间的沟壑越来越深，突然把它扔回到安嘉怀中，快速地打了个电话。

“郑允浩，你现在在哪？”

“你在公司等我，我马上过去。”说完麻利地换了身衣服，头也不回地摔门而出。

留下的安嘉一脸呆滞，百思不得其解，怎么夸了半天自家的小祖宗，反倒把他惹生气了呢？

还在和助理交代着什么的郑允浩，看到怒气冲冲推门而入的金在中，立马简短地将对话收尾，等助理离开候，换了一副笑脸迎接他的到来。

“为什么让我跟你一起参加真人秀？”金在中单刀直入。

郑允浩嘴角勾起，像是早就知道了他的来意，从容淡定地走到他的旁边，靠在办公桌上，“这是公司的安排。你的合同里的补充协议中明确写到‘无条件地配合公司参加通告’，这是你工作的一部分。”

金在中想起那天签合约的时候自己急于摆脱和郑允浩的争论，因此只是一目十行般粗略地看了一眼，完全没有留意到其中的陷阱，可他依旧理直气壮地挺了挺胸，“那天是我没仔细看，但这事儿违背了我的主观意愿，我拒绝参加。”

料到了金在中会强词夺理的郑允浩，也不恼，继续对他说，“公司并没有给你安排很多通告，从你回归到现在，两个月的时间，你除了前几天担任了一个选秀评委，这是第二个让你做的节目，”他停了停，“你当时不是答应的好好的吗？难道现在对仅仅只需要你出席两个活动的要求都不能配合吗？”

金在中被他怼的哑口无言，郑允浩乘胜追击，“网上出了我们两个人舞蹈视频的剪辑版，YouTube点击率在排行榜居高不下，这样的安排也是帮了公司，你不是信誓旦旦地说要为公司做点儿什么吗？所以，可以答应吗？在中？ ”

感觉肺快要被气炸了的金在中，还击无力，愤恨地看着郑允浩，“我告诉你，这是第一次，也是最后一次。这件事儿算我倒霉，但是如果之后再被我发现你用同样的手段逼我，别怪我和你撕破脸。”

留下最后的一句话，金在中带着一股阴风走过公司的办公区，扬长而去。回家路上的他思来想去，依旧很是苦恼，他不知道自己之所以生气是因为在不知情的前提下被人安排了不想做的工作，还是因为时至今日，他还是无法拒绝郑允浩的要求。

然而木已成舟，纵使万般不愿，金在中还是以追忆前后辈情谊的名义同郑允浩一同录制了真人秀。这是一档由嘉宾自由发挥的节目，他们可以自行出演或者邀请好友作陪。郑允浩通知安嘉，这次要和金在中共同度过主题为惊喜的一天，所以不需要他进行任何准备，只要在节目中配合自己就可以。而由于拍摄当天，金在中早已约定好要到首尔某家少年音乐培训学校为学生们教习乐器，所以两方商定，由郑允浩前往那里和金在中汇合后，两人再一同活动。

于是，那天清晨，金在中在天还没有完全亮时起床开始忙碌，而早已到达他家中的剧组工作人员，已经架好机器准备录制。他洗漱完毕，直接素面朝天地到客厅里热身，练习普拉提，之后就去准备早饭，他似乎想到了什么，扭头冲着两个工作人员询问他们是否吃过早饭了，对方摇了摇头，于是他把早餐的分量准备到三人份。

三个人坐在餐桌上聊着天，偶尔谈到事业、家庭，工作人员称赞着金在中的厨艺，他只是淡淡地笑着。半小时后，三人搭乘着剧组的专车到达了学校，金厨师化身成为金老师，为小朋友们带来了两个小时的中国传统琴艺——古筝的讲解与演奏。

等郑允浩到达教室外的走廊里，透过门上的窗子望向屋内时，金在中正温柔又优雅地端坐于古筝前，用他灵活的手指拨弄着那细细的琴弦。面前的地板上坐着十几个七八岁左右的孩子，正在欣赏着他的演奏，从门缝中传来的由这古老的乐器发出的美妙悠扬的声音，让郑允浩不忍心打破这刻的美好，驻足而立。

不多时，一曲完毕，铃声响起。金在中向大家鞠躬告别，又和学生们七嘴八舌地聊了几句，等他们离开后，便开始拆除由胶布缠绕在十指上的玳瑁质地的弹琴指甲。郑允浩轻轻地走过去，柔声地呼唤他的名字。

金在中已经在几天的时间内做好了充足的心理建设，镜头面前的他没有展示出一丝一毫的真实情绪，只是面目柔情，抬头看向郑允浩，却流露出一闪而过的惊讶，因为这个人和他今天的衣着打扮，似乎过于相配。两人都穿了蓝色的牛仔裤、白色休闲鞋和毫无文字图案装点的素色半袖，只不过他的是白色，而郑允浩的是黑色。

这个人可比自己在镜头面前会做戏，金在中暗自评论，可他依旧上前抱住了郑允浩，表现的像是多年未见的老朋友一般亲热，诉说着他的想念之情。郑允浩也不揭露他，只是因势利导地配合着他，享受着虽然是片刻的镜花水月却在此时真实存在的拥抱。

之后，郑允浩顺水推舟，告诉“许久未见”的同公司后辈，要带他去一个地方。

“是什么地方呀，允浩哥。”金在中忽闪着自己的大眼睛看着他。

“到了你就知道了。”郑允浩卖了个关子，他知道金在中是绝对不会在这个时候发怒的，胆子便大了起来。

如他所料，金在中除了从牙缝中挤出来一个好字，就什么话都没再说，跟在郑允浩的后面，坐上了副驾驶，两人面前安装着三个摄像机，车上还有一名随行导演跟拍，所以金在中依旧耐着性子表现得一脸兴奋的样子，和郑允浩假意周旋。

车子驶上了高速公路，两个小时后，金在中终是在焦躁难安中，装作一脸好奇小心翼翼地问着郑允浩，到底要带自己去哪。可他还是专心地开着车，说过不了多久就会到了。金在中不知道郑允浩到底在耍什么花招，也不想和他继续交谈，于是便借口补眠，靠在座位上小憩，直到车子在某处突然停了下来，并传来了对话的声音，他才慢慢地睁开了眼睛，惊奇地发现在他们离开首尔后，好像来到了另一座城市。驶离了这个收费站，金在中扭头望了望，瞳孔不由地张大，他看到上面标注着地点的牌子上印着光州的字样。

金在中一时不知所措，他不明白郑允浩为什么要穿越大半个国家，把自己带到他的家乡来。

“允浩哥，我们怎么到这里来了？”金在中尽力地克制，但他的声音里依然流露出些许的不满。

“这里是我的家乡，和首尔相比有着完全不同的景致，第一次来这里吧？怎么样，很漂亮吧？”郑允浩难掩兴奋，“我们从你练习生时期就认识了，我也早就把你当成了自己的亲人，难得今天我们都有时间，所以想带你来看看。”

郑允浩似乎沉浸在自己和金在中第一次在镜头前单独旅行的美好幻想中，而金在中从表面上看也像是被这个惊喜感动到说不出话来，可他内心却无法展示笑颜，他望着道路两边飞速消失的一个又一个建筑，心情复杂而忐忑。这些景物让金在中重拾起了很久前的记忆，他曾在这里萌生过一个大胆的想法，就是最终的那个决定，注定了自己的一切不幸，而它现在仍然在嘲讽着自己，居然还敢踏入这个地方。

“是第一次来。”跟你，确实是第一次。

郑允浩过于享受金在中此刻对待自己的温和态度，即使这是他武装自己的面具，郑允浩依然饮鸩止渴。他积极地介绍着周围的景物与家乡的特色，甚至每行驶到一个地方，他都会告诉金在中，某年某月某日，这里曾经是什么样子的，或是自己处于某个年纪时，在这里做过什么。

郑允浩带着金在中来到自己曾就读过的高中，向他讲解那里一砖一瓦所包含的故事；和他绕着操场走了一圈一圈，告诉他就是在这里，自己打破了学校的跳高纪录；最后领他来到学校的礼堂，郑允浩指着最前方的讲台，回忆着他印象最深刻的三次在全校师生面前站在那个地方的经历，一次是作为新生代表发言，一次是成功竞选为学生会主席的宣言，还有一次是作为优秀毕业生代表发言。

在天黑之前，他带着金在中登上了这里最高的位置，山顶并不高，没过多久他们就找到了一个平台，从那个地方可以瞭望到整个城市。一座座建筑开始闪烁起灯火，隐约可以看到交错的道路中间快速移动的车辆，远处的太阳逐渐变成橙红色。

“决定去首尔做歌手之前，每当我有心事儿的时候，就会来到这里看日落。我从不为它感到悲伤，甚至觉得快乐，因为太阳消失了，就能带走过去的苦闷，明天，一切就会变得好起来，所以我喜欢这里。”郑允浩俯瞰着一座座房屋，慢慢地诉说。

“后来工作越来越忙，我就再也没有来过。”

“直到五年前，我又回来了一次。我不怕东升西落，那昭示着希望。但我怕周而复始，就像永远陷入一个死循环，无论怎么努力都无法逃脱。”

“做艺人，面临着很多无奈，太多的求不得，但我们必须像远处的太阳一样，无法永远高悬于空，就把自己暗淡无光时的另一面藏匿在黑夜中，然后每天都笑着照常出现，点亮人间。因为我们是很多人的期盼，所以注定要牺牲小我。”

逆光之中，金在中看不清他的样子，下意识地回答，“允浩哥的话真是励志，你心中有大爱，把粉丝都装在心里了，我们后辈该向你学习。”

这番令人摸不着头脑的教导，听起来真是有点儿讽刺。金在中已经很久没有听到郑允浩跟他说过这样的话了，曾经的他一直像个信徒一般虔诚地聆听这个人的教诲，可千帆过尽，那些大道理像牢笼一般囚禁着他，即使自己已经远远躲开，却始终无法摆脱他带来的影响，他总是那么有说服力。

两个人就那样各怀心事地驻足而立，看着万家灯火，不久，终于在夜幕彻底降临之际，他们到达了最终的目的地。

叮咚。

“来啦。”一个清脆的女声回应着。

女主人打开门，笑着拥抱金在中，对着他僵硬的脸说道，“在中，你终于来啦。”

来人是比他大四岁的郑允浩的亲妹妹，允慧。

此刻的金在中尴尬地走进那扇门，有些手足无措。他四下打量，客厅里的沙发上挂着一家三口的照片，地毯上铺满了两三岁小孩的玩具和书籍，还有充满着温馨的生活气息并拥有现代化装修的痕迹，怎么看都不会是郑允浩或者他父母居住的地方，这里应该只是他们夫妻二人的家。

允慧还在热情地和金在中交谈着，但他的思绪却早已不知飘到了何处。自己还在当伴舞的时候就认识了前来探班的允慧，那时她偶尔会带来一些自制的韩食分给大家吃，他便经常请叫烹饪方法，一来二去，两个人就熟识了。直到金在中出道，他们之间依然保持着要好的关系，可多年未见，往日的情分似乎开始被时间冲淡，允慧的表现虽然一如往常，像是昨天才见过他一样自然地交流，而自己却将紧张的情绪暴露了出来。

“舅舅！ ” 允慧的丈夫抱着女儿从房间里走了出来，暂时吸引了所有人的目光，金在中暗自松了一口气，看向了那个三岁左右，揉着睡眼，扎着两个小辫子的小女孩，也不由得露出了笑容。

发现了陌生人的到来，她挣脱了爸爸的怀抱，走到金在中面前，支着两个小手打量着他，看着已经蹲下身来的那人，又喊了一声，“舅舅。”

这声称呼可吓坏了金在中，他的脸立刻就红了，连忙说，“我不是你舅舅，我是你舅舅的朋友，还是叫我叔叔吧。”

这时允慧走过来，摸了摸女儿的头对他说，“她刚会说话，分不清楚舅舅和叔叔的区别。不过我的朋友来家里的时候，她每次都哭呢，但看样子很喜欢你。”

得到安慰的金在中冲她笑了笑，自己有点儿过于拘谨了，孩子嘛，想叫什么就叫什么吧。允慧和丈夫去厨房准备晚饭时，他被这个看起来很喜欢自己的小女孩拉到客厅，一同摆弄起了玩具，郑允浩就坐在一旁陪着他们。

在餐桌旁，坐在自己的儿童座椅上的小女儿时不时地想要挣扎到金在中旁边，让他喂自己吃东西。他也很喜欢这个古灵精探又不怕自己的孩子，于是，便把她的椅子挪到了自己的旁边，认真且轻柔地将已经做成糊状的营养餐一勺一勺地喂到她的嘴里。

觉得让客人来做这些事情颇为不妥的允慧，有些不好意思地看了看他，“在中，真是不好意思，平时没什么人陪她玩儿，所以她有点儿粘人。”

“不会，我很喜欢她的，”金在中一边喂饭，一边笑着回答允慧，“可能是独生子的原因，我小的时候有段时间也是这样，虽然有哥哥，但他们比我大很多，我们玩儿不到一起去，不如你再要一个孩子吧。”

他说着看向小不点，擦了擦她嘴角淌出的口水，歪着头，有些俏皮地询问道，“我们的小公主，想要一个弟弟还是妹妹呢？”

“我想要个哥哥！”

金在中没想到她会这样回答，一瞬间变了变脸色。

“你本来会有一个哥哥的。”金在中盯着她面前的餐盘，眼神捉摸不定。

听到这番话的郑允浩兄妹两人面如土色，允慧低着头不说话，郑允浩只吃着眼前的米饭，筷子险些抓不稳，不知道在想些什么。

“如果你舅舅早结婚的话。”只几秒，金在中又恢复了和蔼可亲的笑容，轻轻地捏了捏女孩圆鼓鼓的小脸。

“叔叔是说，如果你舅舅要早就结婚了的话，说不定你现在不仅能有一个哥哥，还能有一个姐姐呢。不过现在是实现不了了，你舅舅不是还没结婚呢吗？他是艺人，要牺牲小我呀，所以，你只能期盼着妈妈再给你生个弟弟妹妹陪你一起玩儿啦。”

解释了一番后，金在中扭头看向餐桌上沉默的三人，语气依旧平和，“我刚才和宝宝开个玩笑，你们怎么都不说话呀？难道我现在已经这么没有幽默感了嘛？”

“不是，”一直没什么存在感的允慧的丈夫回答着他，“刚才是在下决心，为了女儿，添加一个家庭成员势在必行！ ”

允慧有些害羞，扭头娇嗔地瞪着自己的丈夫，“哥哥还在这里，你在瞎说什么。”

“没事儿的，我也期盼着多个孩子叫我舅舅，到时候一定给你们包个大红包。”郑允浩宠溺地看了看自己的妹妹，也感激妹夫的解围，努力地维持着这个让自己得到片刻喘息的话题。

晚餐结束，拗不过金在中的允慧和他一起洗碗。

“是我吵着要见你的，”允慧打开了话匣子，“你这几年工作重心在中国，我可是你的粉丝啊，日日盼着你回到韩国呢。”

“哥哥的朋友们我都经常见，但你实在太忙了，所以正好有这么个机会，我就让他帮我邀请你来了。”

余光扫到那早就摆放好的几台摄像机，金在中说出了想好了的台词，“我也很想大家，前段时间终于如愿见到了希澈哥还有同组合的哥哥们，但很久没见过前辈了，所以接到他的邀请我真的很高兴，也想来看看你。”

厨房里的两人开心地聊起了一些关于允慧女儿的事儿，而在房间里为小公主读故事书的郑允浩，听到不时传来的阵阵笑声，亲了亲侄女的额头。

临走前，夫妻俩抱着已经熟睡了的孩子和他们道别，还约定好了下次要在首尔见面。

伴着夜色，郑允浩和金在中与Follow PD 三个人驶向了回首尔的公路。不善于运动的金在中这一天走了太多的路，此刻已经筋疲力尽，可他又睡不着，只是目视前方，看着那条在黑暗中寻不见尽头的路，就像被困守着的自己，既找不到前进的方向，也回不去过往的曾经。

凌晨时分，历经三个多小时的车程，他们终于到达了首尔市中心。Follow PD 将所有设备拆除，向两人道别后便离开了，之后他们便共同回到了位于江南区的住所。

郑允浩把车停在了金在中的家门口，却没有听到开门声。

“你今天为什么要带我去光州。”没有了摄像机，金在中又恢复了以往对待他的冷漠态度。

“我想带你去见见我的家人们，他们都很想见你。”

这话说的简直可笑，金在中冷哼一声，“到底是你的家人想见我，还是你想向他们炫耀你的宠物呢？”

郑允浩听得一愣，他扭头看着金在中的眼睛，不明白他是什么意思。

“李具钟的照片还明晃晃地摆在你妹妹家的客厅里，你需要他们见的人到底是不是我，难道我心里会没数吗？”

郑允浩慌张地开始回忆允慧家里保存着的组合成员的照片，好像是有那么一张五个人时期的合影，于是他急忙解释：“在中，那是在日本第一次拿奖的时候拍下的，对我来说有些纪念意义，所以才会出现在那里。”

“看来真的是一同有过很珍贵回忆的人，所以才无法释怀吧，”金在中控制不住自己略显阴阳怪气的语调，“怎么，李具钟离开这么多年还对人家念念不忘吗？”

“所以实在追不上他，就移情别恋我吗？”

“在中，事情不是你想象的那样，我跟具钟之间真的没什么……”

“郑允浩，”金在中打断了他的话，就这样一字一句地说，“你知道我是什么时候看出来你不喜欢女人的吗？”

他扭头直视着困惑不已的郑允浩，“比你自认为的我知道的时间要早得多，是我刚到Starshine伴舞不久后看到你望向他的眼神的时候。”

郑允浩惊讶之余透露着一丝心虚，原来曾经的自己对具钟的感情表现得那么明显，而在中他居然早就知道了。

金在中不理会他的眼神，继续说，“如果不是看出来你是这种人，发现自己的周围居然真的有男人喜欢上男人的事儿，我还不敢确定自己的性取向。”

他双手交叉，目视着车窗外的夜色，深邃的眼眸变得浑浊，声音也与以往不同，“你知道你看向他的眼神有多么地深情吗？我开始还以为是自己的错觉，可你的行为一次次地印证了我的猜测并不离谱。”

“你知道自己对李具钟有多好吗？他跳舞受伤的时候，你无怨无悔地天天背他上下楼；他彩排的时候脱水瘫倒在地上，你整个人急的团团转，旁若无人地照顾着他；因为他无法完成舞步，你眼睛都不眨一下地就让我们修改动作，你知不知道当时大家已经排练了两个多星期，结果你一句话就把舞蹈内容删除了三分之二。”

金在中一直没有停下来，他的话说的越来越快，语调也愈来愈高，却突然停了下来，又缓缓吐出，“还有，你在台前幕后对他说过多少次我喜欢你、我爱你？我后来也明白了，你不是不会表达这三个字，如果对象是李具钟。”

他控诉着对方心口不一的行为，郑允浩的爱太廉价，他替李具钟不值，更替自己不值。

“郑允浩，我可以为了得到所爱，心甘情愿地陪在心不在自己这里的人的身边，如果那个人值得，就算是刀山火海我都会一直追随。我不是没有给过你机会，可是很明显，你不值得。”

“你表里不一的样子，不仅对不起我，也对不起自己。你告诉我的那些大道理，什么‘为人要敢作敢当’、‘行事要堂堂正正’全都是空中楼阁，因为你自己根本就无法做到，我看不起你。”

“所以，收起你的那些话吧，相见时难别亦难，你对我，从来都没有那种感情。”

金在中扭头去拉车门，手腕却一把被郑允浩抓住，对方沉默了几秒，语气有些颤抖地说，“在中，我不知道你那么早就知道那件事儿了，但我真的没有把你看作他，”他一句带过，似乎知道说多错多，“我邀请你到我的家乡，不仅是想让你看看我成长的地方，也想正式地把你介绍给我的家人认识，我想让他们见见我的心上人，更盼着你能早点儿成为我家庭中的一份子。”

“你知道么，在中，五年前我回到山顶那次，是我人生中最昏暗的一天，可今天，你陪我去了，你不知道我有多高兴，我想告诉你，我想和你一起看日落，也很珍惜每一个和你相处的瞬间。今天的事儿我做得有些唐突，没有和你商量，是我的错，真的对不起，但我希望你能明白，我做的一切都是出自真心，我喜欢你，我爱你，难道你真的一点儿都没感觉到过吗？”

金在中多少被这番话所触动，郑允浩的态度他看在眼里，但却难以释怀，他明白，无端地提起李具钟只是对这人今天擅自作主带自己去光州的一个发泄的借口，他本不想表现的过于明显，更无力去向郑允浩讨要什么说法，可这件事儿始终是一个迈不过去的槛，他内心的天使和魔鬼互相牵制着彼此，他最终还是没有再理会郑允浩，径直下车走回了自己的家。

门口的鲜花和明信片被震到一旁，有些凄凉地躺在地上。郑允浩下车拿回了它们，他擦了擦明信片上的露水和泥土，然后把它放到了自己的胸口，抬头看着二楼亮起的灯光和里面若隐若现的身影，直到灯火熄灭，郑允浩方才离开。

从冰箱里拿出了一罐啤酒的他，跌坐在沙发边，不停地灌着自己。

金在中的话，一句都没有错，他也无法反驳。于是又一次，他站在感情的十字路口，不知道该何去何从，一切仿佛回到了原点。这也许还不是最重要的，今天让郑允浩感到无比意外的，是他一直以为五年前才知道这个秘密的在中，居然早在至少十年前的那个时候，就发现了自己心有所属，而他对此却一直只字未提，自己竟也毫无察觉。这番迟来的揭密打乱了他设想的所有布局，让他骑虎难下，坐立不安。他突然明白了在中说的那句“我不是没有给过你机会”到底是指什么。原来从一开始，自己就已经错的那么离谱。他想向金在中道歉，却不知道如何开口。一句我错了，自己曾经对具钟的关心和爱慕就不存在了吗？一句对不起，就能让在中忘掉一切投入自己的怀抱吗？

郑允浩迷茫了，他失掉了这可能是唯一的一次表明心迹的机会，可在中，却也对此根本不屑一顾，他有些害怕，有点儿不敢再面对在中。

真希望这是一场梦，郑允浩躺埋在酒堆里，自己怎么会这么没用呢？他想把自己灌醉，假装这一切都没有发生，可他的头脑似乎还很清醒，不停地向自己发问，即使明天如约来临，可记忆会把往事保存起来，它又怎么能疏解自己今天经历的刺骨锥心般的疼痛呢？那些在镜头前面说过的话，果然像在中说的一样，连自己都无法信服。

“你能听到我说话吗？这么多年以来，我一直以为在中是因为你的死才一直对我怀恨在心，今天我才知道，原来不仅仅是那样。”

意识彻底消失前，他还是张了张嘴，重复起每晚都对他说的那句话。

在中，晚安。

—TBC—


	9. 九

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这周要为夫夫婚庆日开一个新文：缘来是你
> 
> 本篇下周就不更新啦，下下周六准时上线，大约还有两章，两人之间的爱恨纠葛便会浮出水面～
> 
> 本章大约9120字

最近的生活状态出奇的悠闲，只有一些零散的访谈综艺，公司就像承诺中的一样为他接合适的通告，郑允浩也没有如从前似狗皮膏药一般地对他纠缠不休，甚至两人共同参与过那次真人秀后，这人便和过去几年一样脱离了他的生活，金在中在韩国的日子倒也过得舒坦。

天气晴好，心情愉悦，他打算整理一下自己散落在浴室和储藏间里堆积的快要结蜘蛛网的护肤品山。太久没有关心过它们，不知道已经有多少乳液和面膜快要过期了，他认真地盘腿坐在屋子的中间，埋身于这堆宝藏中细心地查看着它们的可用时限，里面有一些开启过封口的瓶子却似乎还没有使用，本着不浪费的原则，他打算把这些价格不菲的瓶瓶罐罐里的存货进行二次利用，哪怕是敷敷脚，但是其外壁是加厚的玻璃材质，在弱光环境中直观很难看到里面的容量，于是金在中把它们抱到卧室的窗台前，高举着瓶子对着明媚中照射来的光线仔细地辨识。

从来到房间，他便瞥到自己的别墅外站着一个妇人，过了一会儿，他收拾好所有的东西准备回去，那人依旧没有离开。她头上别有一支发卡，轻拢起两边的发丝居中垂下，披着一件轻薄的外搭，背对窗户踱着步，似乎有些急促，却不掩优雅仪态。金在中看不清她的样子，却在思索，能随意出现在这个小区的人，不是周围的住户，就是来拜访亲戚的，不然早就被保安发现然后请走了吧？这样一想，他心中豁然开朗，应该是第一来到这儿走错门了吧？周围的一些邻居他还是认识的，说不定就是他们的家属，于是好心的他便下了楼，打算为这个迷路的长辈提供一些帮助。

“您好，请问您是来……”金在中打开门走到她的面前，“找人的么”四个字还没出口，她便转过身来带着些许惊喜地看向他。

“伯母。”金在中有些温吞地说出这两个字。如果有个镜子摆立在面前，他大概就能清晰地看到自己此刻的脸色有多么的复杂，藏着害怕之情，掩着躲避之感。

他无比惶恐地回答着，只因为来人，是郑允浩的母亲。

“在中，原来你在家啊，”这位郑夫人面色和煦，身上的羊绒披风衬托着她整个人看起来非常地温和，“我刚才看到一楼没有人，以为你还没有回来。”

金在中有些不知所措，往日里颇会讨好长辈的他一时间竟不知道该说些什么，想到两个人之间唯一的交集，便说：“您是来找郑理事的吧？他住在那栋，”他顺手指了指不远处的房子，“如果他不在家的话，您给他打个电话吧。”

郑允浩的母亲听到他的称呼，笑到有些不自然，忙说，“在中啊，允浩他们这几天去日本了，我听他说你也住在这儿，就过来看看你，是不是打扰到了你？”

金在中有些诧异，连忙摆摆手说没有。面对这突如其来的访客，他却无论如何都不敢忤逆对方的要求，于是便邀请她到自己的家里去坐坐。

房间的整体装修偏后现代风格，客厅里的墙壁上挂着几幅抽象画，沙发虽然是一尘不染的素净的白色，但却是以蛇形姿态弯曲延展向门口方向，此处的搭配和装饰似乎并不是长辈所喜爱的，深知这一点的金在中有些局促，径直走向厨房，虔诚地抱来了茶台放在来人面前，然后乖巧地沏着茶，试图用它挽救自己有些崩坏的形象，而心里也在不停的嘀咕，她特意前来等候自己，究竟所为何事。

还是郑允浩的母亲先开口，“前段时间我和他爸爸去美国看他小姨和姨夫了，刚回来两天，还是听允慧提起才知道你前几天到光州去了，不然一定邀请你去家里吃个便饭。”她端坐在沙发上，看着金在中那略显生疏的手法说道。

金在中跪在茶几一旁，将滚烫的热水浇向茶具和茶杯，进行着清洗，听到这话，怕对方心生什么误会，忙着回答，“去那里是节目组的安排，我提前并不知情，但真的很感谢您的心意。”

他这番拘谨，如同第一次面对领导的下属一般惴惴不安的反应，让对面的长辈暗自一叹，她察觉出这不是一个拉近两人距离的好话题，便开始问起他别的事儿，“你在中国这几年过的怎么样？”

“还可以。哥哥们都在中国，那里也有一些朋友。”

“我有的时候也会看你的新闻，”郑伯母接过金在中恭恭敬敬递来的茶杯，抿了一口，笑着说，“但是语言不通，大多时候还是只能看翻译过的电视剧，最近播出的你演的那个宫廷剧真的很好看，我一集都没有落下。”

“伯母过奖了。”金在中坐回沙发，两手放在并拢的双腿上，谦虚地低了低头，表示感谢。

知道自己的到访让金在中倍感压力，她便不去注视他，只是随意在视线所及之处望了望，“你似乎很少回韩国，我也不怎么来首尔，很难得有机会和你面对面地聊天，”她轻拢了下衣服，“还记得我第一次见到你的时候，你和现在一样白白净净的，虽然年纪小，但很会说话，当时看着你和允浩打打闹闹，我很少看到他那个样子，既高兴又欣慰，因为一直觉得我的儿子有些少年老成、不苟言笑，所以也很喜欢能让他真心实意地露出那样笑容的人。”

金在中不发一言，却好似猜到了她话里有话，“可是，你知道，我们第一次发现允浩不喜欢女孩子的时候是什么心情吗？”果不出所料，她话锋一转，语气有些沉重，“不是震惊二字可以形容的。我感觉天都要塌了，在他的面前哭了好几次，无论如何都不能接受这个事实。他爸爸骂过他，也打过他，可他怎么都不肯屈服，我忘不了他那时的眼神，和他十几岁那年拜别我们要去首尔打拼前，一样的坚定。”

这番倾诉没有在金在中心里涟起多少波澜，他很想告诉对方，郑允浩在家人面前的出柜对象并不是我，所以你找错了掰弯了自己儿子的罪魁祸首和发泄对象。没等他开口，郑妈妈沉浸在自己的情绪中，接着又说，“于是，我和他爸爸实在没有办法了，在万念俱灰中，做了错事儿。”如果金在中抬头，就能看到郑允浩的母亲眼中那将要溢出的泪水，和其中饱含的忏悔之情。

金在中依旧没有做出什么回答，但藏在对方看不到的背后的左手死死地握紧，指节隐隐泛出白色。他不明白对方所说的最后几个字，到底所指为何，但它依旧如一把锥子深深地刺进他的胸膛，让他觉得这一刻格外地漫长，在这只有不到几十秒的沉默，自己用了将近一个世纪的时间才走出来。

“结果这么多年过去了，他还是那个样子。其实后来，看着他一蹶不振，除了在镜头前，很少展露笑颜，我们慢慢地就默认了。后来，我经常去看我的妹妹，她安慰我、开导我，告诉我这种事儿在别的国家，根本不算什么，我也逐渐地接受了这个事实。”

“我认真地想过了，只要是能带给他快乐的人，他的爱人，是男生还是女生又有什么关系呢？世人的眼光难道比孩子的幸福更重要吗？”

郑允浩的母亲说的小心翼翼，却又心存愧疚地看向对面低着头的他，叹了一口气，“在中， 孩子是父母的一切，不管我们做什么，都是想让子女高兴。其实我们的胆子很小，总是瞻前顾后，怕孩子上当受骗，怕孩子受人欺凌，所以在面对一切未知的事物时，我们义无反顾地冲到孩子的面前，想要为他们遮风挡雨，可我们却忽视了，孩子遭受的很多风雨，其实是最亲近的父母带来的。”

她这番表态让金在中始料不及，他有些震惊，这和自己预想之中的对话大相径庭，他的身体有些控制不住地轻微发抖，眼睛里噙满红色，郑允浩的母亲看到了他的反应，温柔地握住了他的一双手，生怕他还不明白自己此次到访的目的，“在中，还能见到你我很开心，我知道允浩也很开心。我不经常来这里，他一个人的时候我总是不放心，而且他的胃一直都不是很好，如果你在韩国的时候方便的话，请帮伯母照顾照顾他吧。”

这样的真情流露瞬间击垮了金在中，他对上那双期待的眼睛，想告诉她些什么，张了张嘴，最后还是忍住了什么都没说，终是不忍心拒绝一个母亲的良苦用心，他还是微微地点了点头。

得到他肯定的答复，这让郑允浩母亲忐忑不安之情顷刻之间烟消云散，她如释重负，会心一笑。自己想说的话都已经说完了，再留下来也会让孩子别扭，她便嘱咐了几句注意休息这样的话，起身准备回去。

正午的太阳高悬于空，已经临近吃饭的时间，金在中见状，试探着问，“您要不留下来吃顿饭吧？不然我也一个人。”

她似乎没有想到金在中会这样说，高兴得不能自已，紧了紧两人握着的手，又摸了摸他的头。两人一同到厨房里准备，金在中给她做了几个家乡菜，两个人在料理这方面兴趣相投，聊了很多关于中韩两国食物的话题，郑允浩的妈妈在离开前还兴奋地教了他一道自己拿手的年糕汤的制作方法。

那天以后，金在中又开始往返于两国之间赶通告，他没再见过郑允浩以及他的母亲，门口的鲜花和明信片也已经很久没有再出现过。他又短暂地恢复了自己的劳模属性，也渐渐地将那个明媚的早晨发生的故事逐步淡忘，抛之脑后。

是日，金在中又回到首尔的郊区为自己即将上映的新剧拍摄韩版海报和宣传片。这个地方算是一个小有名气的影视城，既有复刻版朝鲜王朝时期的建筑群，又有一片低矮的度假村和湖泊，所以很多综艺节目和电视剧拍摄都会来这里取景。

午饭时分，导演邀请了同在此地拍摄的一个剧组的主创人员聚会，金在中便跟随着大家一起来到了一处露天自助餐厅。他没想到李具钟也出现在了同行人中，自从他跟公司在自己出道那年解约后，两个人除了共同出席过一个电视台举办的慈善晚宴，这是他们时隔多年第一次见面。

说金在中对李具钟没有感情，这当然不是真的。虽然后者已经从Starshine退出多年，但当年在公司，他作为前辈，不仅对自己照顾有加、倾囊相助，而且并不介意外界或媒体将面容有些相似的两人进行对比，反而是经常宽慰自己，外貌是父母的恩赐，让自己不要多想，也不要因此觉得不满或是感到愧疚。可金在中早就得知郑允浩心系于他，有些矛盾的内心让自己不想见他，也不是假的。

还是李具钟先看出了金在中的自我挣扎，上前和他打了招呼，“在中！ ”

这一声亲昵的呼唤，仿佛把金在中带回了十几年前的练习室，他总是这样主动和自己说话，带着他融入那个集体。记忆里快乐的时光重现，他也抛开了自己的一切，迎上了这个永远都温暖着自己的哥哥。

“哥！是我。”他丝毫不掩自己的感情，也不管两人是否分属不同公司，应该形同陌路，或是避而不见。

“在中，真的很久没见到你了，我知道你回中国发展了，感觉怎么样？”李具钟将手中的一杯香槟递给了他，用另一只手搭着他的肩膀问道。

“我很好，哥。我现在做演员了，也很喜欢这个工作，能经常扮演不同的角色，体会不同的人生，比我在当歌手的时候接触的东西更多，学到的东西也多。”金在中和他并肩而行，慢慢地向人群之外走去。

“哥也有所耳闻，你现在算是青年演员中的佼佼者，前途不可限量，”李具钟听到他的回答点了点头，很是欣慰，“你当练习生的时候我就看出来，你是个既努力又认真的孩子，你能取得今天的成绩，在我意料之中。”

这话说的一点儿都不谄媚也不虚伪，金在中了解这个哥哥，他一直以来都是真情实感地夸奖并鼓励着自己的，功成名就或名落孙山，似乎从未让他对待自己的态度发生任何改变。

两人走到一处僻静的角落里的长椅，坐了下来。背靠林荫，面朝湖畔，李具钟主动和他聊了聊以前的事儿，不时地称赞起金在中的勤奋，“那个时候，你就很能吃苦，允浩为了磨练你的意志，对你一直是严格地要求着，但不管他给你出什么难题，你都能咬着牙坚持下来，我们当时都很佩服你。”

“是吗？”金在中并不认同他的观点，反驳道，“即使有过，那应该是他觉得我有背景，假装敦促吧。如果不是我一直在进步，估计那里早就没有我的位置了。”

李具钟喝了一口香槟，笑着摇了摇头，“允浩虽然是个经常管别人家闲事儿的人，却从来没有那样要求过他们，只对你这样做了，”他顿了顿，“刚开始的时候，也许是出于你认为的原因，你是被社长亲自领到我们面前的，公司对你的重视程度可见一斑，所以我们对你的关心和爱护，多少都有些刻意。”

他并不隐藏自己和成员们曾经对金在中的感情中混合着杂质，“可后来，却不是这样的，至少允浩他对你的感情，一定不一般。”

李具钟对着一脸不置可否的金在中，又说起了一些往事，“也许你已经不记得某一天自己睡在练习室里发烧的事儿了吧？”

“我当然记得，当时他说我是废物，让我滚。”时至今日，金在中依旧对这件事儿耿耿于怀，语气也冷淡了几分。

“我们都知道故事的前半段，你发烧了，允浩却对你疾言厉色，不屑一顾。”

“那天是我和他一起回去的，我站在门口等他，却迟迟不见人出来，我在门外听到你们的对话，之后你就烧晕过去了。”

“而故事的后半部分是，允浩出门后听到你没有动静，还是感到不安，他回去呼唤了你好几声，你却睡的不省人事，他当时就吓坏了，我们俩赶紧找到几个凳子拼成床，把你放上去包裹严实后，他急急忙忙地戴了个口罩和帽子，也顾不得自己是个公众人物就出门给你买了退烧药。喂你吃了药，他又拿了两个毛巾来给你物理降温。因为第二天早晨有通告，所以我只陪了他一会儿就先回去了，当晚，他没有回宿舍，直到第二天，我才在录音室见到他，他是从公司直接过去，还让我不要把这件事儿告诉你。”

金在中似乎觉得自己出现了幻听，记忆模糊地涌现，当时从椅子上醒来时已恢复如初的自己，就是因为这种方式退烧的吗？他觉得这实在匪夷所思，便望向李具钟，似乎在暗示他回答出我在开玩笑这五个字。

而李具钟不理会他的眼神，只是询问着他，“什么人会单纯地因为你的身份和背景，而不眠不休地照顾你一个晚上呢？直接联系演艺部的工作人员把你送到医院难道不够省时省力吗？那不是更能赚得疼爱后辈的美名吗？为什么要这么任劳任怨地付出却又事后不留名呢？”

“可是，这怎么可能……”面对这一连串的问题，金在中机械地摇了摇头，郑允浩喜欢具钟哥的事儿，自己不但早就看出来了，也得到了郑允浩默认的，可他这样做到底是为了什么呢？金在中木讷地站起来走向湖边，似乎在向水面点点波纹索要答案。

“世界上又有什么事，是真正不可能发生的呢？”李具钟跟随着金在中，默默地站在了他的身后，“那天你昏迷了，不知道自己睡梦中发生的事儿也是情有可原，但你在公司餐厅食物过敏差点儿休克那次，你一定有印象。”

“你看上了昌珉盘子里的东西，什么都没问就吃下去了，没过几分钟，你就满脸通红，呼吸困难，一句话都说不出来，等所有人反应过来，秀植开始打电话叫救护车的时候，允浩已经抱着你跑下楼了，”李具钟捡起几个石头，向眼前的湖面扔去，溅起片片涟漪，“不过你想否定也没关系，那天的餐厅有十几个人在场，公司门口的粉丝们也拍了下来，这件事儿还上过新闻。”

“觉得他在作秀是吗？不过像他人前人后都这么‘虚伪’的人，也是不常见的。”李具钟一针见血，说出了金在中心中所疑。

他继续解释，“那天允浩回去后，拿着一张写了很多食物种类的纸看的认真，我问他你怎么样了，他说是过敏，目前已经度过危险了。他告诉我，他让大夫给你做了皮试，才知道你原来有那么多东西都不能吃。还有，你没发现后来餐厅的菜单上贴了很多易过敏食物和相克食物的标志吗？那都是在允浩的强烈要求下弄的，他怕你大大咧咧地再吃错东西，所以就防范于未然。”

金在中蹲在了地上抱着膝盖回答他：“我还以为，那是公司终于意识到食品安全问题……”是因为这样，是因为从那时已经开始了吗？所以即使过去这么久，两人和二哥还有周佳曦一同吃饭的时候，郑允浩还是一眼就发现了连他都没能注意到的能引起自己过敏的亚麻籽吗？

现在的他，拼命地回忆着自己和Starshine成员们度过的那段时光，他所想起的关于郑允浩的一切，几乎都和李具钟密切相关，所以，他才能对两人过往的种种如数家珍，可金在中却丝毫没有察觉到郑允浩也为自己做过那些——本以为他只会为李具钟做的事儿。

郑允浩，那时真的在背后，照顾我到这种程度吗？

看着缩作一团的金在中，李具钟无奈地伸手拍了拍他的头，说道：“允浩对你的好，我们都看到了，他对你真的不是一时兴起，只是有些东西蒙蔽了你的双眼，让你看不清允浩对你的态度，所以对他做过的事情熟视无睹。”

“在中，我知道你在忌讳什么，”话已至此，李具钟打算给他加一剂猛料，“你知道了以前允浩喜欢过我的事儿对吧？或者说，你根本从一开始就是知道的。所以在允浩对你表达爱意的时候，你觉得自己遭到了欺骗。”

这话一出口，金在中顿时感觉自己在具钟哥的面前仿佛赤身裸体一般，连最后的一丝秘密都暴露无遗，他不得不承认他找到了自己最脆弱敏感之所在，把他们曝于阳光下，无处躲藏。他任命般地闭上了眼睛，无论如何都不能逃脱，他只能说出自己心底那番挣扎。

“不，不是的，具钟哥，他家里还摆着你的照片，不只是当时，他到今天为止都没有改变过，所以他做过的那些事儿，说过的那些话，真的是骗我的，可他凭什么骗我，凭什么……”金在中将头埋得更低，像是在询问旁边的人答案，却更像是在自嘲，他何德何能比得过具钟哥，得到郑允浩的垂怜。

“你是个好孩子，没什么心计，笑就是开心，撅嘴就是生气，从不会隐藏自己的情绪，所以即使知道这件事儿，你还是把我当哥哥，”李具钟笑笑，“可我们俩联系真的不多，即使偶尔有接触，也一直以兄弟的方式相处。允浩以前在组合里对我的照拂，我很感激，但仅此而已。可他什么时候开始对你更好了，全部的注意力开始偏向于你，可能连他自己都不知道，但他喜欢你的事儿，我却发现了。”

“就算他喜欢我，也是因为我像你。”因为自己和具钟哥长得像，才在那几年得到了郑允浩的破格抬爱，才在今日听到一句喜欢你。

李具钟把金在中从地上拽起来，双手扶着他的肩膀直视着他的眼睛，“在中，我们长得是有点儿像，可是性格却天差地别，你需要分清楚也问仔细自己一个问题：那几年里，他到底是因为你的脸而迁就你，还是因为你这个人而爱恋你。”

“有区别吗？”

“它们之间的区别，你要自己想。”

本就打算在今天把所有的话都吐露给金在中，便也不再顾左右而言他，“你和允浩之间的恩怨和纠葛，我本不应该多提。前几天的节目我看了，我能读懂你眼神中的真实情绪，我猜他的唐突安排一定会让你愤懑，我知道你不仅对当时当日的种种依然难以释怀，你也生气于允浩今时今日的做法。”

“关于那件事儿，是我偷问的希澈哥，我相信是一场意外，自从你把他的骨灰带回了中国，允浩就在这儿给他立了一个衣冠冢，这么多年，他一直都觉得自己亏欠着你，时常去祭拜，你不信的话去看看吧。”

“在中，他的痛，不比你少。如果过去无法过去，至少要给自己一个坦然面对真相的勇气。”

具钟哥知道那件事儿，金在中并不感到意外，但他这番话，像一个个炸弹轰然扔向自己，让他无处躲藏，更无力思考，他像浮萍一般游荡，却不知道归途在何方。金在中就这么恍恍惚惚地回到拍摄地，又神色呆滞地回到了家，几天下来，他的精神世界一直处于游离中，谁也不知道他在想什么，这种状态虽然没有耽误工作进度，但他总会时不时地想起那天的对话，最后，他实在按耐不住内心的焦躁和疑问，在一个不忙碌的下午，动身前往了具钟哥告诉他的墓园的地址。

那里处在首尔的一处低地，穿过一条只能同时过两辆车的小路，金在中来到了这个宁静非常的地方。到达停车场，他看到几个人带着鲜花向入口处走去，距离那里几十米远的地方，有一个大约六层高的塔楼，像是中国古代的庙宇一般，在它的背后，是一片排列整齐却大小形状不一的墓碑。他慢慢地走向其中的某一排，那里果然有个十字架造型的墓碑，上面没有任何墓志铭，只在最下方刻着My son的字样，除此之外没有其他多余的文字，前面凸起的四方石板上放着一束已经有些打蔫的白菊花，周围落了几片泛黄的叶子，看样子有一段时间没有人来过了。

金在中身子倾斜着对着墓碑，他并不敢去直视，他静静地站在那里，双手无力地垂下，开始只是肌肉微微地颤抖，后来便全身战栗，最后跪坐在了石板旁。他慢慢地伸手触碰那里，描摹着十字，这是金在中第一次知道他在韩国也有一个安身之所，也是第一次来到他在这里的家。

在回到中国那年，金在中把他的骨灰葬在了自己的故土，下葬当天，他悲伤难掩，哭到晕厥，后来又去祭拜过一次，依旧如此，再此后，哥哥便以他身份特殊不便经常前往探望为由，表明会替弟弟照顾他，定期打扫、上香、烧纸，便不曾再让他回去看过。可时过进迁，金在中却依旧怀揣着愧疚，悔恨和负罪感晃晃度日，他时常期盼着自己能够梦到他，却也害怕面对他，就这样，胸口压着的那座大山，仍旧在别人看不到的地方折磨着自己，让他无法喘息。

他的手摩挲在十字架上，指尖摸到一根黑色绳子，似乎在其背后拴着什么东西，他很好奇，站起来绕到墓碑的背后，看到那里吊着一个防水袋，装着一个小小的笔记本，他偷偷将其打开，里面有些泛黄的纸张和文字映入眼帘：

“对不起。”

“愿主保佑你的灵魂得到安息。”

“请别原谅我，让我和在中一同承担这份痛苦。”

“因为自己的自私自利害了你，这非我本意，但我真的很难过。”

“我会一直保佑着在天堂的你，希望我们有缘还能相见，我真的很想你。”

……

那是郑允浩的字，金在中认得。

他把本子握在手心里，跌坐在地上一言不发。

在知道存在这样一个地方的几天时间中，金在中想了很多很多，他害怕来这里的心情远多于惊讶和诧异。因为他惶恐于一旦找到了这里，就会发现具钟哥所言非虚，他怕在知道郑允浩确实有悔过之意的同时，自己就会像现在一样，憎恨他的心轻易间就被他的行为所动摇。

他又想到希澈哥、二哥、星罗他们对待郑允浩的态度，他好像突然间明白了为什么大家都在同情他，为他说话。那个人好像真的知道错了，真的在忏悔，也在用自己的方式弥补。意识到这一点，金在中突然变得束手无策，他开始怀疑自己会不会就这样轻易地原谅了郑允浩。

存在这样的想法让金在中有些崩溃，他低声啜泣，摇着头，不停地呢喃着对不起，在之后的几个小时里，他向那个早就不存于世间的生命吐露着自己当年的自私行为和从未淡忘过的自责，也诉说这几年之间的委屈和痛苦。

“我把你带回中国，却没想到郑允浩居然也在韩国给你了安家。”

“当年，如果不是我非要带着你去见他，你根本就不会死，而这一切也都不会发生。”

那些创巨痛深的画面和自己与郑允浩之间的纠葛，让金在中再也忍不住地说出了那个让他一想到就崩溃的事实，“我恨了他这么多年，但我其实知道，真正伤了你的人，是我。”

“那个失手的人，是我。”

他掩面而泣，伴随着两行清泪，终于说了出来。具钟哥说的对，如果不能和过往握手言和，至少要坦然面对那些真相。

“我爱你，真的很爱你，可是真的……真的对不起。”

他不停地抽泣着，声音断断续续，“我本不该替你做选择，下辈子，让我们以亲人的方式相遇吧，请你以金在中的孩子的身份来到这世界，这样我就能赎罪了，让我继续爱你，补偿我对你所有的亏欠。”

离开前，金在中轻轻地抚摸着凹陷的文字，一声感谢，一句抱歉，正式向五年前的某一天告别。

当天晚上，金在中在屋顶的露台和安嘉喝完酒，对方便昏昏沉沉地回房休息，他独自一人留了下来，继续观赏着月明星稀的天空。他顺手拍下了自认为最满意的夜景，然后翻着手机里的图片，看到了郑允浩的母亲教他做的那碗年糕汤，是他在摆桌前偷偷拍下的。他看得入神，脑海中浮现出两人间的那段对话，又想起了具钟哥与他讲述的往事，他深深地叹了口气，终究还是自己最了解自己，思量一番后，他打开IG，将这张照片配以文字发了上去：

“喝了这碗汤，我们就是朋友了。”

他把手机扔到桌子上，将两只手放到头后,仰望着月色。

郑允浩，我们之间的关系，就定义为朋友吧。

—TBC—


	10. 十

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先感谢大家对上周创作的婚庆文 缘来是你 的支持
> 
> 你们的鼓励就是我更新的最大动力
> 
> 原本打算在十二章坦白 但是觉得过渡的有些生硬 所以又补充了一些内容
> 
> 但本篇的框架和大致走向在写文初期已基本定调 因此不会有太大改变
> 
> 真相揭晓倒计时两章 这段时间允在算是比较甜
> 
> 本章大约8950字

夏季的首都过于炙热，金在中从舒适的冷气环绕的车里下来，扑面而来的滚滚热浪顿时将他完全包裹起来，只在进入公司大厦前短短的几十步路内，那裸露在外的白皙手臂即微微染上粉色，还变得有些发烫。狭窄的电梯里也聚集起这股热流，直至到达总经理办公室后，他终于重重地呼出了一口气，舒爽地瘫坐在属于大哥的老板椅上。哥哥们今天约见在这里，正在探讨关于两个公司合作选取代言人的事宜，难得金在中近来比较休闲，三人一拍即合，打算今天傍晚小聚。

这间办公室金在中只来过一次，其风格和熟悉的二哥韩庚的大相径庭。这里的装修素净典雅、古香古色，招待来宾的是黄花梨的椅子，上面整齐地摆放着几个蒲团，位于座椅中间的由整颗树根打磨而成的茶台之上摆放着一个汉白玉雕刻而成的白菜，通体透亮、栩栩如生，房间的拐角处的一米高的花盆中立着几颗翠绿的转运竹。整个房间布置虽有些仿古设计，但却不会让人感到过于压抑，反倒让来人独添了几分惬意之感。

金在中自知审美水平跟不上当下的环境，无力欣赏，又觉得索然无味，看了几眼便作罢了，他玩了一会儿手机，觉得过于无聊，就随便拉开办公桌两旁的书柜门，试图找些什么有趣的读物，映入眼帘的却无一例外的都是些密密麻麻的专业书籍。他踮起脚尖，快速地看了一眼最上面的一排，终于找到了一本想看的，他费力将那本书拿出来，却不小心把旁边的几本全都抽出来，掉落在地，他赶紧捡起来整理好放回去，却在拿起一个牛皮纸袋时停住了，里面似乎有照片一类的东西，他自知现在的行为理亏，却又按耐不住心里的好奇，竖起耳朵听了听门外，似乎没有传来什么动静，便擅自摸索里面的东西。

这一看不得了，金在中刚一落座马上弹了起来，还差点儿发出惊声尖叫，他赶紧捂住了自己的嘴，瞳孔放大，眼神中满是不可思议地看着自己手中拿着的那张照片，里面的两个面庞清晰正在忘情地接吻的男人，一个是他曾经的亲密恋人，一个是他自己。他怔怔地看了看发型和衣着，思索几秒后，很快就想起来了这大约是六七年前，当时的两人由于各自忙碌，已经有三个多月没见面了，那天他们久别重逢，干柴烈火，还在车里就情不自禁的和对方拥吻，诉说着各自的思念。

这个意外的发现着实有些震惊，他惊惶之余急急忙忙地把文件袋里剩下的东西全都倒了出来，而那些跳跃而出的照片，记录的全部都是两个人接吻和拥抱的画面，甚至还有隔着窗帘拍摄到的两人赤裸着上身的场景，每一张散落出去后的威慑力，对两个主人公都将是一场惊天打击，或许是灭顶之灾。

金在中困惑不已，自己是第一次知道这些照片的存在，但也从来没有因此受到过任何威胁，难道拍摄者是直接联系了哥哥索要报酬吗？不然它们怎么会出现在这里，又不然两人怎么会安然无恙到今天。这么多年过去了，如果不是一时兴起，自己可能永远也不知道在曾经的某一天，他或许会面临被曝光是同性恋的风波，而这些又能证实这件事儿板上钉钉、无可抵赖。

十几张照片就这样散落在桌子上，正在金在中手足无措的时候，他听到门外有一阵阵脚步声慢慢逼近，他连忙把手中的一张照片塞到自己的帽衫外套口袋里，又把其他的几张迅速归置整齐后装进文件袋，然后按照原样放回了柜子里，做完这一切的他光速地趴在桌子上闭眼开始装睡。

他听到男人开门进来的时候脚步急促，却又突然放轻放缓，登时心跳不止，而来人只是转身走到隔壁的休息室，继而回到金在中的身边，将一块柔软的毛毯轻轻地披到他的身上。

“哥，你回来啦。”金在中被这突然出现在身上的异物“惊醒，”揉捏着自己的“惺忪睡眼”，撅起嘴表达着自己“被吵醒”的不满，多年来练就的娴熟演技似乎在此刻发挥到了极致。

来者是金在中的二哥韩庚，他只是弯着腰摸了摸他的头发，笑着说，“今天公司的股东都到齐了，你一言我一语的讨论到现在，”他转身走到茶几边，给金在中倒了一杯温水，“我跟大哥的事情谈完了，结果他又临时加了一个会议，现在还走不开，就让我先回来盯着你，怕你毛手毛脚地把他办公室里的宝贝打碎了。”

金在中皱着眉头，瞪了一眼他，仿佛在说自己有那么没有分寸嘛，然后扭过头喝着水不再理他，心里反而因为没有被他发现自己的行为而舒了一口气。

韩庚知道他并不是真的生气，于是便从旁边的书架里拿了一本书，专注地看了起来，不时地和金在中聊上两句。

“想让星罗参演的那部戏现在谈的八九不离十了，公司打算让他正式进组之前先接几个采访，一是希望尽快让观众知道他要进军中国，二是给新戏造势。这事儿我已经让公司和他经纪人商量了，他们也同意了。”韩庚不经意地对他说起了工作上的事情。

“嗯。”

“这次合作的促成，允浩功劳不小，为我们省了不少事儿，不然就凭星罗原来那个难啃的合约，不知道要什么时候才能签过来。就事论事，需要感谢感谢人家。”

“嗯。”

金在中心不在焉，只是机械性地回答着，此刻的他，满脑子装的都是刚才看到的照片，根本就没听到二哥在说什么。而这番态度被韩庚当做了敷衍了事，他觉得上次安排两人见面，弟弟只是象征性地嗔怒，事后也没有再提起那件事儿，如果自己分析的没错，他应该是不再有抵触情绪，两个人说不定还能维持见面打个招呼的关系，便还是耐心地解释着原因，试图疏解、引导着他的情绪。

“星罗是个话题艺人，自身带着很大的流量，韩国那边不重视他，而你又一直强烈地要求我要照顾队友，只要是你想要的，哥哥都尽量去满足，所以我才想把他挖到公司来。但你也知道，他和你公司之间的矛盾，这笔生意其实有点儿不划算，如果不是允浩这么诚心实意地从中斡旋，可能我并不会这么坚持。”

“所以于公于私，他其实和我一样，都是为了帮你。”

“嗯，那谢谢他。”

官方的语气和丝毫不带有情绪上偏袒的用词换来的回答，还是让韩庚有些不满意，他知道再说什么感谢允浩的话，在中的反应可能都不会有太多改变，于是他采用迂回策略，转过身直视金在中，“我前几天回去了一趟，家里一切都好。去墓园看他的时候，还请了个高僧给算了算，问他是否早登极乐。大师说他尘缘未了，现在已经托生到一户好人家，虽然不是大富大贵，但是夫妻和睦，家庭小康，能让他一生顺利度过，健康平安。”

这句话总算是说到了金在中的心坎里，他的大脑终于从琢磨刚才发现的秘密中清醒了过来，对上哥哥的眼睛，有些内疚，“那哥哥帮我谢谢大师了吧？以后咱们多去寺庙捐点儿香火钱，给他积积功德。”

所谓心中有愧，尤敬鬼神。无论是求神还是拜佛，此刻的金在中一心一意希望能多弥补一些，唯物主义什么的，到底解不了他心中郁结。

“嗯，已经谢过了，也捐了香火，”弟弟还是对他最为上心的，不管自己求来的结果是真是假，只要能把这件事儿慢慢从他心底抹去，这就是最好的答案，“知道他现在过的很好，你放心了吧？咱们把该为他做的事情都做好，他不会怨恨的，我们也能慢慢放下了……”

亲眼看着从小在自己身边长大的弟弟几年之间变得格外陌生，韩庚只希望这件事情到此为止，因为别人的过错而折磨自己，最后伤的其实是两个人，甚至还有身边的亲友。

“放下还是放不下，又能怎么样呢？”金在中双手插兜，捏着刚藏起来的照片一角，说道。

迟迟没有人来敲门，韩庚也打算借机好好地和他聊一聊，他起身走到窗边，“当年你们被拆散，其实是因为爸妈和大哥不希望你和男人在一起。大哥找他谈过，劝你们分手，但是他没有妥协，坚持了下来。因为这些事儿，我反而一直挺喜欢他的，但后来……不管怎样，我们终归是有责任的。”

“可我真的没想到，那孩子最后还是没能守护得了你们的感情，就那样离开了我们。”

“二哥，我和他之间缘分如此，我不止一次的强求过，但到头来还是什么都没得到，这也算是对我非要逆天改命的报应。又或者说，这件事儿可能我从一开始就做错了，所以努力做了那么多，他还是没能活下去。而我本来对他的爱就是有目的的，人死不能复生，终是我亏欠他，我又能怨什么呢？”

“何况，哥，其实那年你给我看那个视频的时候，不就是为了让我知道真相吗？这么多年，爱也好，恨也好，我早就接受了，不过是怎么都不愿意承认那个事实罢了。有的时候我甚至在想，我也不知道自己更在意的究竟是什么，是恨失去了维系自己脆弱的爱情的唯一寄托和希望，还是恨他就那么毫不留情地离开了我。”

韩庚扭头看到弟弟脆弱无助的背影，心里酸楚难耐。想把自己知道的一切都吐露出来，却又深知这样做的后果，他夹在两股力量之间，进退两难，无所顾忌地说错一句话，都可能带来万丈深渊，甚至顷刻之间可以毁灭几十年来建立的一切感情。所以他唯有咬紧牙关，只求能用自己的方式，让他早日脱离苦海。

在他挣扎的片刻，金在中继续道，“但是郑允浩好像真的在弥补，就像你说的，星罗的事儿，他站在了我们这边，他既然已经在示好了，关于那件事儿，我们都得过且过吧，我打算放过他了。放过他，就是放过我自己。”

韩庚听到这几句话，顿时释怀地笑了笑，“在中，你能想开就好，哥相信你能处理好和他之间的关系。”

“嗯，我知道了，哥。”金在中点了点头，露出一个会心的笑容。

几分钟后，他们的大哥终于结束了冗长的会议回到了办公室，哥仨又恢复了往日的相处状态，一路说说笑笑地向餐厅驶去，那一屋子不会说话的家具，替他藏匿起了被发现的秘密和解开的心结。

此刻的釜山，星光璀璨，金在中身着一身黑色燕尾服式的西装，在万众瞩目之下步入了通往国际电影节的颁奖仪式现场。他踏上红毯，潇洒地在签名墙上留下自己的大名，在闪光灯的追逐中摆了几个造型，便不多做停留，向红毯尽头的殿堂走去。

这是金在中第一次参与电影拍摄，他在这部入围的文艺片中饰演一个戏份不多的男二号，便首次获得了这个举足轻重的电影评选的最佳男配奖和新人奖两项提名，是年纪最小的入围演员。当初官方公布候选名单后，公司股票飙到涨停，身价提升了两倍，本来就是众星捧月的他，经此一战地位更加不可撼动，从哥哥到工作人员都明显兴奋不已，而他这个主人公的心态却没什么太大的变化，无论是做歌手还是当演员，他从来都没有从顶峰跌落过，这次不过是站的更高一点儿罢了，他深知过慧易折的道理，自己感情之路坎坷至此，不就是拜这些名利所赐吗？所以他淡然处之，只想做好自己的本职工作，反而对这些头衔不甚在意。

他入场很早，现在已经陆陆续续进来很多电影大咖了，他恭敬地和前辈们打着招呼，弯腰寒暄，姿态放的非常低。在国内的时候，很多合作过的老师即使心里对他不屑一顾，也因为他的来历从不显露出来，谁都和他表面和气，看不出他们的真实态度，所以不对等的地位和带着特殊目的的结识，让他没交到什么朋友。可在这里是不同的，自己是歌手转型的演员，演戏经验不足，突获两项提名，有人赞扬他的年少有为，但也不乏一眼就流露出质疑神色的人。

他所在的圆桌坐着的都是同剧组的主创们，周围的位置也都已经坐满了宾客，金在中不急不躁，笑着迎来送往。当他的眼神掠过人群和郑允浩交汇时，他微微一笑，冲着对方轻轻点头，看着他一脸错愕和紧张的表情，金在中将自己的视线收回。在几天前得知了郑允浩会来这里作为颁奖嘉宾出席，他就打定主意要找个机会和他聊一聊，如果以后真的没有什么机会再见面了，希望至少能把一直折磨着两人的那件事儿说开。这也是他此行的另一个目的。

灯光渐暗，头顶的一束追光照到了舞台的正中央，主持人身着隆重的礼服登场。一首开场曲结束，颁奖典礼正式开始，这次参与的奖项名目众多，从最佳剪辑奖到最佳影片奖，获奖的人数众多，所以礼台上一直传来各方感言，金在中周围也频繁的有人在离席。几十分钟过去了，一直未有离席的他已经因为饥饿而感到坐立不安，面前的饮料消失了喝了一杯又一杯，他只去了一次洗手间，回来以后好不容易积攒的饱腹感又荡然无存，但总算是挨到了最佳新人奖的公布，他端坐在座位上，欣赏着获提名的演员片段。虽说入围即肯定，但多少也是有些期待的，特别是在这种高手如云的场合下，他也想看看自己的实力到底如何。

“获得本届最佳新人奖的演员是，金在中。”

随着主持人和嘉宾共同念出了他的名字，他周围的剧组合作过的人们便逐一和他握手、拥抱，表示恭喜。金在中起身一一回谢，整理了一下自己的衣服，不卑不亢地走上舞台，从容地接过奖杯，感谢了剧组全体人员的帮助、公司的提携和父母亲人的理解和支持。

终于结束了，金在中暗喜，居然还是有些收获的，现在的他一身轻松，便开始肆无忌惮地吃东西，至少不能在结束之前晕倒吧。所以他根本没注意到郑允浩已经离席，最佳男配角奖也正在公布中。

今天的郑允浩早在知道金在中获得提名之际就已经开始不淡定了，还在琢磨着要以什么正当的理由祝贺他的时候，便接到了组委会邀请他担任嘉宾的信函。他大喜过望，好几天都沉浸在这份激动中，像自己入围一样高兴，精心打扮一番，来到釜山这个有太多回忆的地方。

和另一位嘉宾一番谦让后，此刻的他正小心翼翼地开启那个信封，脸色一如往常一般温润，心却跳的飞快，他先抽出了一半，看到一个Kim，早就紧张的不能自已，双手开始微微颤抖，之后他缓缓地将那张印着名字的纸片移出，当那三个熟悉的字如期待中一般出现在上面时，郑允浩嘴角抑制不住地上扬，他吸了一口气，深情地望向远处那个正低着头吃东西的小人，饱含宠溺地说出了本届最佳男配奖的获奖者：

“是金在中。”

自己的名字再一次响起时，他正在低头吃着一块草莓慕斯，前一秒钟，他扭头左右查看，发现没有人注意到他，便大着胆子切了一块蛋糕塞到嘴里，所以当大屏幕上出现他的身影时，他如同小松鼠一般，两腮鼓起，小嘴一动一动地咀嚼食物，发现自己入画的金在中张大了圆溜溜的眼睛，慌忙捂住自己的嘴巴吞咽，这番萌态立刻引起了全场的哄堂大笑，他羞涩至极，双耳通红，却又不得不赶紧将嘴里的东西消灭掉，也没有理会周围人的眼神，低着头快步走向了领奖台。

从两位嘉宾手里分别接过奖杯和证书，他似乎才反应过来，自己今天居然收获了两个奖项，这让他有些始料未及。而递上奖杯后面对主动和他拥抱的郑允浩，金在中看着他，一脸单纯的显露出真的是我么的表情，郑允浩笑了笑，手臂绕过他的肩膀，轻轻地抚摸了他的脊背，给了他一个坚定的眼神。

金在中百感交集，这是自己第三次来到釜山，第一次是在练习生伴舞时期，第二次是五年，但巧合的是，每一次，都是和郑允浩在一起。但似乎每一次来，这里都为他编织了美好的印记，往事历历在目，让他难以拒绝的，他以最快的速度整理好思绪，信步走向话筒。

“真的没有想到会再次走上这个领奖台，很感谢各位评委老师的肯定。从起身走上这里的几十步路里，我突然觉得人生很短暂，因为距离我第一次来釜山，已经过去整整十年了，而它也提醒着我，人生或许也是漫长的，因为那次和我一同来到这里的一个朋友，此时此刻，他依旧在现场。”

听到最后这句的人们开始四处张望并流露出惊讶的表情，就在大家以为金在中会说出那个人的名字并致以感谢的时候，他笑了笑，继续到，“请大家不要误会，我说的朋友他是一个男生。我们平时都很忙，没有什么见面的机会，但我很珍惜曾经和他相处的日子，也许不同的生活环境让我们回不到当初，但是我依然感谢他给予过我的帮助。釜山是个好地方，我希望各位都能在这里收获一个属于你们的难忘的夏天。最后，再次感谢组委会，感谢全体到场的前辈老师们，晚辈学艺不精，惶恐之至，唯有努力勤奋，再接再厉，方不负众望。谢谢大家。”

深深的一鞠躬，向昨天取得的成绩说再见。

夜晚的海岸线上不停地传来汹涌的海水拍打着沙滩的声音，金在中把外套的拉链拉到最顶端，试图抵挡寒冷的夜风，他双手插兜，把嘴埋在领子里，走过木头拼接而成的户外走廊，借着周围房屋的亮光，向靠近海边的一个凉亭走去。他坐在里面的长木头椅子上，后背靠着柱子，将弯曲的双腿搭在外面，不时地摇晃着双脚，背后茂密的树荫遮挡着，他隔绝于这个安静的空间里，已经听不到剧组同事觥筹交错的声音和游客的嬉戏声，只有沙沙作响的树叶和海浪翻滚的声音在此时作陪。

背后似乎传来了什么异样的声响，金在中回头张望，就看到郑允浩光着脚走来，眼神中抑制不住地流露出欣喜之色，“在中，我还以为你会被他们缠着再喝几杯，没想到这么快就出来了。”

颁奖典礼结束后，郑允浩意外地收到了一条来自金在中的信息，约他晚上在酒店外一见。自从光州之行结束后，他一直对于如何俘获对方的心不得其法，怕自己追的太紧，于是借着工作机会暂时回避对方，给各自一段时间整理心情。这次相遇原本是计划之外，却没想到在他还不知如何开口时，金在中居然先迈出了这一步。于是，他婉拒了几个邀请，一直瞭望着金在中剧组的庆功宴，看到他摆脱了人群回到酒店换衣服后，他立刻换装出门，却还是比对方晚到了一步。

“我不是主演，总待在那里，来来往往祝贺的人太多，未免有点儿太喧宾夺主了，再说，我已经和别人有约了，自然会准时出门的。”微风轻拂过金在中的发梢，月光下的他恬静淡然，阔别已久温和的语气不禁让郑允浩有些不知所措。

没有听到对方的答复，金在中扭头看向郑允浩，嘴角自然地勾起一抹微笑，“怎么了？现在的我让你感到困惑了吗？”

“当然不是，”郑允浩连忙摇头否认，随即缓缓地坐在他对面的长椅上，看起来淡定从容，“只是没想到你会主动约我，我以为……”那天过后，你我也许会少有交集。

金在中不置可否，他读懂了郑允浩此刻的忐忑，于是起身走到他身边，并肩而坐，“我记得第一次来这儿的时候，Starshine还不只是两名成员，Ocean也还在筹备中。虽然过去十年了，但那天晚上的天气和今天的好像并无二致，只不过刚好相反的是，当时是你一个人坐在这喝酒看海，我自作主张地来找你。”

“你知道吗？那个时候啊，你在我心里，一直是高大伟岸，无所不能，甚至是无坚不摧的；所以当时走到这里，看到你那个样子，我真的吓了一跳，整个人慌作一团。我知道你很难过，却什么都做不了。我就是在那次才发现，再厉害的组合也有分道扬镳的一天，所以回去以后，我就告诉大家，如果有一天不得不拆团，我们绝对不能背叛彼此，却没想到一语成谶。”

“我用了很多年的时间追赶你的脚步，可奈不过命运弄人，兜兜转转，今天，我们却又在这里重逢。现在的我，终于明白了当年你的心情，我感受到了眼睁睁看着自己想要挽留的东西永远消失在地平线后，那种手足无措的悲哀。”

金在中没有提及这段时间两人之间发生的不愉快，只是看似不经意，实则却是敞开心扉地和他聊起了他们之间感同身受、能够彼此理解的事儿。郑允浩恍恍惚惚地听着，脑海中的记忆闪过当年那无法令人忘怀的片段，就是在这里，当做自己的一切来经营的组合最终还是不免分崩离析，而这个还没有出道的小孩儿，只是默默地走来，陪着自己吹了一夜的海风，什么都没说。而他，自己想要捧在手心里的宝贝，也没能在这场注定了结局的命运中逃脱。

他扭头看着金在中，记忆中的面庞和眼前的人重合，两个人第一次平和地四目相对。他看到对面的人收起了往日的利爪，卸下了盔甲，眼神柔情似水，岁月带给了他坚毅，却没有抹掉他如当年一般的真情。他想伸手抱住他，拥着这个几年来让自己日思夜想的人，把他握紧揉碎到自己的骨子里，让自己替他承担此刻的心酸苦楚，让他们合二为一，再不分离。可他慢悠悠伸出的手，却只敢轻轻地抚摸对方的头发，一下一下，触电一般的感觉，却让他无法放手。

金在中依旧看着他，并没有阻止他这种僭越的行为，任他的手在自己的头顶游走。两个人就这样看着彼此，谁都没有打破此刻的温馨和这样亲密的相处氛围，夜风吹不来寒凉，嬉闹声无法入侵，此刻的世界，只有这样两个人，眼中看着彼此。

“谢谢你在这里给他安家。”不知过了多久，金在中先打破了这份平静，“我去过了，我想他一定也是喜欢的。”

郑允浩没想到他这么快就知道了这件事儿，却也明白这是无法隐瞒的，只是时间问题罢了。如今在中主动提起，自己也不应该再闭而不答，他收回了刚才的情绪，安抚了自己躁动的内心，小心翼翼地组织着语言，“这件事情我擅自作主，没和你商量，真的很抱歉，只是当时，我克制不住地选择那样做，但我并不后悔，我应该谢谢你，感谢你对我的宽容。”

“我并不是这个意思，”金在中明白郑允浩可能错误的理解为自己要兴师问罪，解释道，“他走了好几年了，有些事儿我也想开了，况且，当时的情况真的太混乱了，我接受不了这个事实，所以不分青红皂白地就把所有错误都归结到你的身上。现在想想，我不过就是不愿承认自己错了而已。非要找到责任人，我们两个一人一半吧。”

来之前的郑允浩，反复琢磨着金在中到底想要和自己聊什么，却无论如何没想到他并不是带着指责相约，更在这件事儿上给了自己宽大处理，他有些吃惊，前几天还在控诉自己的在中，此时此刻居然选择原谅他。这中间经历了什么，郑允浩没有多想，也无意多想，他只当自己多年夙愿达成，一朝守得云开见月明，此刻什么都抛之脑后，只听到对方对自己的原谅之词，和对往事的释怀之意。

他声音因为激动而颤抖，“在中，你，你不怪我了？”

“这件事儿，过去就让它过去吧。我想他也不想看到我们这样。”金在中望向海面，两边的树枝摇晃着，树叶沙沙作响，他深吸一口气，“我们现在，也许还能做朋友。”

朋友，做朋友吧。

金在中褪去所有的不甘和仇恨，借着星光的力量，主动跟这个自己怨恨了几年的人和解。曾经以为五年前第二次踏上釜山，是自己一生中最幸福的时光，却忘记了十年前在这里的那个夜晚，也许才是真正属于自己的美梦。我何尝不希望我们之间的关系不止是这两个字概括呢？只是沧海桑田，我学会了不再奢望。我还是无法原谅所有，但对于曾经我们共同犯下的错误，我已经释怀。所以恢复到最开始的关系吧，至少，那是真正属于我的快乐。

朋友？做朋友吗？

郑允浩想到几小时前快步走下舞台的金在中，从头到尾都没有注意到他，而自己，从走上台为他颁奖时毫不掩饰的骄傲和激动的面容，到听到他获奖感言时恍惚到暗淡的眼神，默默地注视着渐行渐远的在中，内心一抹黯然。这种大起大落的心态延续到了现在，舞台上一句朋友，让他不敢相信在中真的愿意在这种场合提及自己，而现在一句朋友，对于郑允浩来说，惊喜于他对自己的原谅，和对自己曾经的错误的宽恕，还好还好，我的努力没有白费，你依然愿意把我当做朋友；却哀伤于他对自己的感情，平静如水，止步于此，没了怨恨，也无留恋。

一步之遥间的拥抱，一句朋友，十多年的相识，一切都回到了原点，什么都没有改变，但却回不到从前。在中，我当然愿意和你做朋友，可你明明知道，我不仅仅只想和你做朋友。

苦涩的滋味萦绕在两个人的心头。

允浩，你可知道，我之于你，算是曾经，但是过客。

在中，你可明白，你之与我，既是好友，更是挚爱。

海风徐徐吹拂，带走了不堪，似在无言中吹解心结。

—TBC—


	11. 十一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前说的两章以后揭露真相，由于十一章内容比较多，我拆分成了十一和十二。所以这两章算是我前面说的一章。从本章开始，就会一点点把矛盾和曾经的故事倒出（有点儿慢热～比亚内）。
> 
> 本章大约5529字

初闯影坛的大获成功让金在中的身价水涨船高。公司最近甚至在和国际知名财经杂志Neo World商讨封面人物组合的细节，那些络绎不绝的邀请他出现的新闻和采访中，关于人物介绍也从几年前不被看好的归国idol至新人演员的转型，到如今摇身一变成为大荧幕的宠儿，媒体夸来夸去，不外乎都给他打上了年少有为、青年才俊、未来可期这几个标签。

公司本计划着年底是否要排几部话剧让合作的老艺人前辈指点一二夯实基础，现在这次试水出乎意料地收获斐然，加上哥俩乘胜追击为弟弟筹谋，已经有国内一线导演主动约韩庚吃饭洽谈了。

如今的金在中风头无两，行程繁忙到好像当初刚出道时一样，在亚洲各国到处跑宣传，忙得不可开交。

最近发生的事情实在是太多，虽然工作增加，可金在中这个当事人看起来反倒并没有局外人那般兴奋和紧张，甚至有的时候会盯着手机微微皱眉，然后发呆好几分钟。

自从他和郑允浩在釜山分别后，两个人已经一个多月没见过面了。但这段时间里，自己却经常收到对方发来的信息，有一些是简单的问候短信，注意天气变化、不要熬夜工作、多加休息什么的；另一些是分享他自己的生活和工作情况，拍了几张杂志封面、录了一个VCR、参加了两位好友的婚礼什么的。

金在中刚开始听到那些提示音的时候也是选择置之不理，可是时间长了，难免回上一两条，一来二去，郑允浩像是获得了什么许可一样，继续用这些短消息轮番攻击他。他很不解，明明已经告诉那人不用什么事儿都发给自己，可他怎么还能这么坚持呢？

想到这里金在中有些气恼，不过是刚通知郑允浩两人恢复朋友关系，可朋友之间需要天天交流来往、嘘寒问暖吗？他当然是知道原因的。可自己现在真的没心情和他产生更多交集，而他同样地也在厌恶着自己，即使嘴上说着想要拒绝郑允浩的话，叹息过后，他依旧会回复郑允浩。

两个人就这样不远不近、不温不火地来往了一段时间，金在中还是在朋友的邀约下又一次来到韩国。

前段时间，斯清的腿已经恢复得很好了，除了不能跑不能跳、做剧烈的运动以外，正常生活全然不受影响。他回到韩国处理工作时，和希澈几个人商量了一番，打算给刚转型成功的金在中办一个小型庆功宴。于是他打电话询问弟弟的意思后，金在中立刻就答应了，还提出在自己三成洞的家里办就可以，他们商定后便叫上了组合成员还有几个熟悉的哥哥们。

放下电话，刚好收到一条郑允浩发来的信息：最近天气开始转凉，要注意身体。

他盯着这段文字看了好一会儿，几次编辑，又几次删除，最后还是回复了对方：过几天邀请哥哥们来我家聚餐，你要有时间的话，就一起来吧。

发送成功后，过了几分钟，一向秒回的郑允浩反而没了反应，金在中有些紧张，直到又过了几分钟，手心因为攥着手机而微微出汗了，对方才迟迟发来一句：

你希望我去，我就随时都有时间。

金在中盯着看了看，什么话也没说，摁灭了屏幕，头倚着车窗，闭上了眼睛。

他也不知道自己出于什么理由或者什么目的而邀请郑允浩，又隐隐有些后悔，怕哥哥们误会了两个人的关系。他既紧张又恍惚，只得给斯清哥打了个电话铺垫，得到一番安慰后，他松了一口气，心里反而有些期待那天的聚会。

忙碌的日子总是转瞬即逝。约定好的那一天，天气晴好，金在中将家里一切收拾妥当、布置整齐，打算准备好一切餐食等待晚上哥哥们的到来，却在下午便听到敲门声，他开门迎接，门外的希澈哥和斯清哥正来回地搬运着一箱箱物品。

“怎么买这么多东西啊，哥。”

“不然怎么办，”金希澈望着金在中一脸嫌弃，“认识十几年的饭桶们，你以为一顿意面就能把他们打发了吗？还好你哥我机智，要不晚上你家冰箱就成了真正的摆设。”

金希澈说着越过金在中，在客厅里放下一箱大虾，翻了个白眼，扭头去接斯清手里的东西。

“在中，别担心，你也知道哥说的都是实话，哈哈。总之这些都能吃完的，我一会儿给你打下手。”斯清笑着向金在中眨了眨眼，扭头看到希澈哥已经去停车了，便靠近了一些，拍了拍他的肩膀，小声说，“我已经跟他们说了允浩哥今天也会来，放心，没人会说什么的。”

“谢谢哥，我那天已经和他说清楚了，我们现在就是朋友，大家太久没见了，就当这是一场普通的聚会吧，”金在中感谢着斯清哥，接着又说，“上一次和哥哥们坐在一起吃饭，真的是很久很久以前的事儿了。”

“在中，别多想，一切都会好起来的。”

“嗯，我知道了哥，一切都在好起来。”

金希澈回来后，三人有说有笑地来到厨房忙碌，之后陆陆续续地来了好些人，安嘉、雪柔、秀植哥、希俊、Simon，还有同公司的关系要好的哥哥们，星罗因为在中国的拍摄任务紧张，导演不同意请假，只能和大家约定好下次再见。

直到天色渐渐暗下，郑允浩拿着两瓶红酒，手捧着一束鲜花姗姗来迟。

众人心中早已明了，此时假装平静，却心照不宣地互相看了看。他们都有些好奇，几次想要问问主人公的态度，但又怕表达有误，反而让大家难堪。都想着这样高兴的日子实在是不好惹在中生气，虽然热情地和郑允浩打着招呼，但也都在偷偷地观察着金在中的脸色。

两人前段时间的微妙关系他们不是看不出来，想要推波助澜一番，却不知道从何下手，特别是热心肠的金希澈，他看到郑允浩正在和金在中为晚到而致歉时，向斯清使了一个眼色，他立马会意地点了点头，准备按照来时路上两人商量的，从郑允浩那里入手，打听一下两人目前的具体进展。

离开席还早，各自忙碌的几个人坐在客厅围着金在中问这问那，安嘉和雪柔带着其他几个人大摇大摆地在家里参观楼上楼下，斯清见状，走向庭院里落单的郑允浩。

“在中告诉我的时候我很是吃惊，所以哥和在中算是和好了吗？” 

郑允浩坐在院落里错落叠加的石板上，欣赏着屋主精心搭配的花艺和修剪过的绿植，眼神说不上清明，摇了摇头，“ 只是对于我曾经做错的那件事儿，他不再介怀了。他说我们还是朋友。我想了想，当朋友总比他继续恨我的好，起码我现在能经常见到他。甚至他今天还愿意邀请我来这里，已经比我最怕的老死不相往来好太多了。我想要的，得慢慢来。”

斯清摆弄着金在中插好的花环，不去看他的表情，语气没什么波澜，“哥能这样想最好了，其实我只比哥小一两岁，算起来我们都是看着在中长大的。这几年我看过他太多的变化。说我不怪当初的那个你，绝对是假话，但后来知道你的苦衷，你又坚持不让我告诉在中，我也很痛苦，更不再因为他而生你的气了。不过所幸这些都过去了。”

他抬眼看了看不在状态的郑允浩，换了个话题：“哥你这些年无论对在中还是我们几个，都是很好的，真的谢谢哥了，特别是我的事儿，你费心了。”

沉浸于幻想在中摆弄这些花草时可爱的样子的郑允浩，听到此话，眼神冷淡了几分：“别这么说，开始我也以为会不会真的是什么意外，混乱之中你的感觉出了错，可事情居然越查越明了。刚得知的时候我也感到很意外，没想到是他干的。”

“这倒在我意料之中。”

“斯清，为什么这么说？”

“没什么，这事儿算是个前车之鉴，我猜他的目的没达到，不会善罢甘休的，希望哥也保护好自己，还有在中。”

见他不想再多说什么，郑允浩虽然疑惑，却也不勉强，点了点头，“这是自然，照顾他是我的责任。不过对于在中，那件事儿也许过去了，但是我带给他的其他伤害，怕是没这么容易释怀。”

“我怎么会不知道，他同意我们做回朋友，摆明了是要跟我划清界限。不过无论如何，这次，我都会在他身边，绝不放手。我会等到他愿意回头看我的那一天。”

“在中，你真的想好了吗？”秀植在金在中的指导下搅拌着肉酱面的馅料，有一搭没一搭地跟他聊着。

金在中垫着脚，从高处的柜子上取下了一个番茄汁，查看着日期有没有超过Best Before，“进军影坛？”

“不是。”

“重回歌坛？”

“也不是。”

“哦，我知道啦，你看我上了财经杂志，想知道我是不是要转战投资圈？”

“在中，你能不能正经点儿。”

“我一直都很正经啊，我的国民度可是很高的，典型地别人家的孩子。”

秀植把搅拌棒扔到玻璃容器中，看着周围没有人注意到他们，没好气地凑近了些，侧头低语，“允浩他怎么来的，你别告诉我他是私闯民宅，还得到了主人友好地迎接。”

“我当什么事儿呢，”金在中其实一直都在担心哥哥们询问他这件事儿，但表面上还要装作风轻云淡、满不在乎的样子，“我的男配奖可是他给我颁的，聚会唯独不叫他，显得我多小心眼似的，加一双筷子而已，也不想让哥哥们不开心。”

被秀植哥意味深长地盯着，金在中不自然地低下了头。

“这几年，追他的人，没有一百，也有五十了，”他不想放过金在中任何一个细微地表情，虽然多年的熟识让他几乎明白金在中的每一个眼神都代表什么，看了看他的反应，秀植也不揭穿，自顾自地说着，“那天我给希俊取东西，在休息室隔板里发呆，想着把他的背包弄到哪去了，没想到传来一男一女的脚步声，等他们开始说话，我就听出允浩的声音了，另一个小姑娘是刚刚通过选秀出道，风头正盛的新人。”

看到金在中手中的刀突然顿了一下，秀植继续道，“没人知道我在里面，走也不是，我就顺理成章地偷听了。孤男寡女的，不是表白就是偷情，所以毫无意外地听到了那个女孩子诉说着她对允浩的爱慕。”

“你告诉我这些干嘛，”说的好像只有他有追求者，自己不抢手似的，金在中语气明显有些恼怒，“那是他的事儿。”

“我当时想着，其实就这样也好。毕竟这么多年，允浩他一直都是一个人，时间在他面前根本没有任何治愈作用。可他严词拒绝了那个女孩，转身出去了。”

“我没跟任何人说过，”秀植望着远处正在耍宝的希俊，“在我们看不见的地方，他在拒绝着事业有成、家庭美满的人生赢家式生活，他把照顾希俊、星罗当作自己的事儿，还拼了命地坐上了今天的位置，为了什么，为了谁，不言而喻。”

“哥只是想告诉你，你能放下，哥替你开心。”

“但哥更希望你是真的快乐，真的幸福。”

“哥哥们聊什么呢？”希俊蹦蹦跳跳地打断了两人的对话。

“没什么，你在中哥在教我做pasta，一会儿你可有口福了。”

“啊？”希俊不满地嘟囔，“哥你做的饭人能吃吗？”

“臭小了！ 教训起哥哥来了，你这个没心肝的！是谁带你赶通告、发烧给你买药、喝醉了抗你回家！打死你我！ ”

他们在厨房里一个追一个跑，弄得金在中头都晕了，赶忙上前拦下一脸凶神恶煞的经纪人，“好了哥，你别跟小孩子计较啦，我留他在这儿洗菜，你帮我问问大家想喝什么，快去吧。”他说着便把秀植哥推出了这个是非之地。

没过多久，金在中又一次为自己唐突的决定懊悔不已，看到傻弟弟两手拼命地揉捏那脆弱的蔬菜，他气得举着菜刀冲到水池旁，“希俊，我再说最后一次，你那样用力地洗生菜，我们都没有办法吃了！ ”

“还是我来吧，你去客厅和大家玩儿。”和思清两人从外面回到温暖舒适的屋内时，刚好听到了这番对话的郑允浩，看着面对管制刀具而不敢言语的希俊，赶紧让斯清带着吓呆了的孩子离开，快速地卷起衬衫的袖子，开始处理他留下的残局。

金在中毕竟还是心疼弟弟的，面对郑允浩适时地给出的台阶，也只好默认了他的行为。两人一个洗菜，一个切菜，语言上没什么交流，却在行动中默契地配合着彼此。

离开了同众人一起做游戏的助理兼翻译雪柔，安嘉只能到处晃悠打发时间，在书房扫看了一眼书架，也是兴致缺缺，下楼时，无意间从楼梯的间隙中瞥到了金在中和郑允浩的互动，他放缓了脚步，慢慢地蹲下身去躲在扶手中，观察着他们的一举一动。

直到腿部传来酥麻感，安嘉才悻悻地起身，蹑手蹑脚地走下去，心中不免嘀咕，他们的相处似乎不太像在中之前告诉自己的两个人不对付的样子，尤其是郑理事洗完菜递给在中的动作之顺手，太像自己和太太那老夫老妻的模样了，倒可不像第一次做这样的事儿。

他满目疑惑的样子被迎面走来的斯清看在了眼里，本想上前询问，没想到安嘉主动表达了自己的不解。

“斯清啊，我怎么感觉在中和郑理事的关系和我想象的不太一样呢？”

“哦？有什么不一样？”

“你看他们那默契十足的样子，可不像是在中说的仇人关系，”安嘉指了指不远处那两抹和谐的背影，他可不敢说自己觉得二人很是相配，毕竟疑惑当前，“他不是害死了在中的男朋友吗？”

斯清一惊，把刚喝进口中的水一口喷出，猛烈地咳嗽着，尴尬地向看过来的郑允浩摆了摆手，把安嘉拉远了才说：“什么？是谁告诉你允浩哥害死了在中的前男友的？”

安嘉摇了摇头，在中说郑理事害了他最重要的人，除了前男友还有别人吗？难道自己猜错了？他想起了两人之前的对话，挑了些重点告诉斯清。

“所以，我推测应该是这么回事儿。”他不好意思地挠了挠头。

听到这里，斯清大致明白了这个经纪人悟错了方向，语气也缓和了不少，便说：“在中年纪小，他看待问题比较片面，很多事儿比他想象的复杂多了，你听听就行了，别太往心里去。”

“可明明你也告诉过我，在中分手和郑理事有关系啊。所以他到底害死了谁呢？我回去查了他们的新闻，没找到他有涉及命案的报道。”

“安嘉，如果我的话让你产生了误会，我真的得说抱歉了。这本来是在中的私事儿，不应该由我来告诉你。但我不得不说，他说的是事实，我接下来说的也是事实。”

“首先，在中的前男友活的好好的，所以你以为的那些都不是真的。不过关于他们曾经交往过的事儿知道的人非常少，所以他不是不愿意告诉你，只是他不知道该怎么和你说，给他点儿时间吧。还有，至于谁去了天堂，如果哪天在中想通了，你会知道真相的。”

“不过我还是那句话，很多事情并不是表面看上去那么简单，允浩哥真的没有你想象中的那么坏，他也有不得已的苦衷，我建议你别对他有偏见，尽可能地对他好点儿，时间会证明我绝对不是在害你。”

“如果你真的心疼在中，现在你要做的就是尽量帮助允浩哥，因为帮他就是帮在中，你一定懂得。我很了解这个弟弟，不管他说不说，他们都是彼此心中最重要的人，”他望了望远处，正站在在中侧后方带着深情的眼神看着他煮汤锅的郑允浩，补充道：

“曾经是，现在也是。”

各怀心事的人儿，在碰杯时交换着眼神。

某种羁绊在悄然中肆意重生，连窗外小院里娇滴滴的蔷薇花，都在吸食着渐浓的蜜意，绽放的格外艳丽，只是夜色正好，少有人注意罢了。

—TBC—


	12. 十二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我这篇文有一个很大的特点，就是越写越长。真的不知道自己哪来的时间。
> 
> 不过总算要苦尽甘来了，承蒙不弃。
> 
> 本章大约6720字

之前拍摄的电视剧已经进入到后期制作的阶段，金在中爱惜羽翼，并没有趁热打铁立马拍电影，他也不缺那些钱，挑来选去，斟酌再三，接了一部拥有一流制作班底的现代都市剧。

角色的人设让金在中颇为满意，加上他在主人公的身上甚至找到了一部分自己的影子，反复研读后，他信心满满，觉得自己这次应该可以交出一份满意的答卷。他之所以迫不及待地进组，除了这个原因，还是有些私心的，其中部分取景需要在国外拍摄，他们会在伦敦停留三个星期左右，他想趁此机会回家看看。

就这样，初秋之际，他终于回到了阴雨连绵的故城。剧组很是贴心地任他回家居住。和父母居住了几天，无法推拒中跟随他们参加了不少酒会，被一些商人和企业家的女儿缠了几次，他略感疲惫，和爸妈推拒后，他又搬离了父母位于肯星顿的豪宅，回到独自购置的处于市中心罗素广场附近一处房产。

那里距离世界知名学府、国王十字街火车站、著名景点和商业区都在步行范围内，周围不远处还有一个露天市集。他喜欢这种感觉，房屋安静温馨，风格别致，安保措施完善，而走出家门，烟火气息又近在咫尺。

只是没想到，远隔重洋万里，他还是见到了郑允浩。

郑允浩一早就得知金在中的工作安排，结束了几个在欧洲录制的节目，从伦敦时装周看完当季流行趋势后，便给自己放了一个假，一刻钟也没有多做停留就跑来找金在中。

“你怎么来了？”按照郑允浩发来的地址，金在中匆匆地从片场赶来。直到见到那人，他悬着的心才落下。

点了一杯拿铁，他和对面的人大眼瞪小眼。

金在中也不知道自己刚才在担心什么，郑允浩一个大男人，既不会走丢，更不能被拐卖，可是一想到他人生地不熟，又不怎么会讲英语，万一被坏人盯上而做出什么有损明星人设的事情，他还是不由地加快了脚步。

“我说了最近都在欧洲工作。”

“可没告诉我你要来英国啊？”

“临时起意，想来度个假。”

“你有没有常识啊？”金在中费解地望着他。

“想在这个季节度假，你应该去佛罗伦萨、苏黎世、里昂、里斯本、巴塞罗那、圣托里尼，这些地方风景如画、温暖惬意；不怕冷的话也可以去布拉格、慕尼黑、哥本哈根甚至是奥斯陆，反正怎么选都选不到这个阴冷潮湿的鬼地方。”

“可是有人跟我讲过很多次。他说这里很奇怪，刚来的时候可能会觉得喜穿深色服饰的行人不近人情；感觉不见阳光的阴雨天气饶人心神；纳闷于这里的人明明喜欢在茶水中加奶，偏偏否认自己喝的是奶茶；嗜速食如命，却觉得自己吃的很健康。”

“他告诉我这里很美，有世界上最绅士的男人和女人，把对不起看的比生命还重要； 天气不冷不热，习惯以后反而享受它的湿润；他说欧洲甚至世界上很多古老的建筑和文明被保存在了这里，整个国家充满了文化的厚重感。”

“他还说自己喜欢贝尔法斯特泠冽的大风、爱丁堡高地人独有的口音、怀特岛的恬静、曼彻斯特的奔放、牛津的书香气、伦敦的古老与现代的契合。”

“他选择去当歌手前，有一半的人生都是在这里度过的。”

“所以我想看看，他念念不忘的地方是什么样子。”

手中的咖啡温度早已散去，金在中却还捧着那冰凉的杯壁。

他低着头摆弄着勺子，铁质餐具和陶瓷杯具碰撞发出清灵的响动，他想要掩饰泛红的眼眶，毕竟他也没想到，郑允浩还记得自己曾经在他面前兴奋地叽叽喳喳个不停，只为回味在这里发生的一切故事。

“你居然没忘。”

“你的事儿，我桩桩件件都放在心上。”

见金在中不说话，郑允浩不确定他的态度，但又不想错失这次难得的独处机会，便凑近了些，“我第一次来，哪里都找不到，你能带我逛逛吗？”

他忽视金在中犹豫不决的样子，直视着他的眼睛，终于还是在自己真诚恳切的目光中，金在中点了下头，算是答应了他的要求。

第一天，郑允浩整个白天都在片场附近的书店和咖啡店等金在中放工，接到金在中后，两人一同到一家中餐厅吃完晚饭，郑允浩就央求着他带自己四处逛逛，两个人走过一条又一条街道，最后郑允浩还去金在中家里蹭了宵夜。

他顺势耍赖一般地住到了金在中家，金在中拒绝后赶了几次也没什么效果，转念想着自己都同意和郑允浩做朋友了，他住在朋友家，也无可厚非，自己现在这样未免有些矫情，便也不好赶人走了，在一楼给他收拾了一间客房。

反正两个人分住在两层，也不会发生什么，金在中觉得郑允浩是来旅游的，总住在酒店也有可能遇到私生，自己这里还算安全，毕竟也就停留几天，便也默认了，没再说什么。

第二天，金在中主动提议去中国城的南端看乐高和M豆的总店。两人戴着帽子和口罩，共打着一把伞，隐匿在人群中，和一起排队的好多情侣一样，没什么人注意到他们，短暂地像普通人一样，随意地逛玩具店，闲庭漫步于周围的商铺。

在Five Guys吃过金在中最爱的椒盐薯条后，两人在回停车场的路上看到一家电影院，外墙张贴着正在热映的美国大片的宣传海报，金在中很喜欢3D效果下超级英雄们打斗的画面，突然心血来潮，想要感受一下久违了的在影院观影的感觉。

“你想看电影吗？”

“好。”

许是太久没有在公共场所自由地出入，本就性格开朗的金在中藏不住雀跃的心情，等待影片放映的时候，和郑允浩之间的对话也多了起来。

“我刚来这里时才七八岁，有一次和学校的朋友们一起来看电影，买爆米花的时候，那个营业员问我’which one do you like, sweet, salt or mixed?’”

“她说得好快，我根本就听不懂，看着旁边的一个小女孩津津有味地吃着，我就说‘same as her’。”

“结果我高兴地接过来以后，吃了一口就吐了出来，后来才知道，这里的爆米花居然有咸味的，中国只卖甜味的。”

回忆起自己的童年趣事，金在中声音也柔和了不少，“后来整场电影我都在喝水，哈哈。”

郑允浩沉迷于金在中笑得前仰后合的样子，欣慰与欣喜交织。面对自己时，金在中终于不再沉默寡言，自己仿佛瞬间看到了他几年前的影子，热情开朗、活泼幽默。

此时的郑允浩多么希望这份短暂能够长久地停留。

往后余生，每天都能看到在中这样的笑容。

第三天，他们排在大英博物馆外的队尾，望不到安检入口，不知道什么时候才能进去。想不起今天是什么日子，游客骤然激增，但两人都不急不躁，金在中还在途中跑到位于不远处街道拐角的一家中式奶茶店，给自己和郑允浩买回了两杯珍珠奶茶，悠闲地喝了起来。

“请问，能帮我们拍张照片吗？”身后两位白发苍苍的老夫妻询问着他们。

金在中侧头看着长长的队伍没有丝毫移动的意思，点了点头，顺手把奶茶递给郑允浩，接过老先生的相机，以大英博物馆的立柱形标志建筑为背影，拍下了一张合影。

“照的真好，”老爷爷慈祥地看着照片，扶了扶自己的帽子，看着眼中两个登对的亚洲年轻人，“需要我给你们照一张吗？”

“呃……”金在中有些犹豫，回味着这句话，他思索了片刻，只想到除了有一年在演唱会后台和郑允浩有过一张合照，他俩还从来没有在公共场合单独拍过照片。

反而是郑允浩看着若有所思的金在中，立刻读懂了他的犹豫，一把搂过了他，递上了自己的手机，拜托了这对老夫妻帮他们留个纪念。

细雨不停，薄雾笼罩，金在中被郑允浩拥入怀中，各捧一杯奶茶的两人靠在一起。

第四天，他们去西区看了歌剧狮子王，还有歌剧魅影。

第五天，金在中带郑允浩到摄政街附近吃了一顿英式下午茶。

第六天，两人来到国王十字街火车站，逛起了一家出售哈利波特周边的小店，和九又四分之三站台合影。

第七天，郑允浩终于尝到了英国的国菜：Fish and Chips，好吃到之后连吃了好几天韩餐压惊。

第八天，金在中做了些日料和蛋糕，邀请郑允浩去海德公园逛逛，顺便野餐。

第九天，在Selfridge购物时，有亚洲人认出了金在中，他微微笑着，友好地签名，可逛了一天，几乎没什么人和郑允浩打招呼，不过因为他戴着帽子口罩，而且这里韩国人也不多。金在中没多想，但看着郑允浩有些遗憾的双眼，他像是终于找到了可以奚落郑允浩的事情，嘲笑着他：“你呀，好像过气了呢。”

郑允浩看到金在中洋洋自得的表情，一时间忘记了转瞬即逝的阴霾。

“是啊，你早就长大了，可以独当一面了，我也老了。”

“你会嫌弃我吗？”郑允浩一脸期待地看着金在中。

金在中的话就像是一拳打在了棉花里，原以为把Starshine当作一切的郑允浩多少会反驳两句，没想到他承认的这么干脆，反而还将了自己一军。被反问的有些尴尬，深觉弄巧成拙的他讪讪地扭头假装去挑选其他的衣服。

最后一天，郑允浩说想要去看一看泰晤士河，金在中点了点头，想着再过十几个小时郑允浩就要离开了，顺便提议两人去伦敦眼。

黄昏中略显暗沉的楼宇渐渐被周身灯光包裹，当乘坐舱到达顶端的位置时，古都的夜景尽收眼底。

“坐摩天轮都是要许愿的，你许个愿吧。”金在中坐在舱中央的椅子上，单手托腮，开口道。

郑允浩看了他一眼，面朝窗外，闭着眼睛虔诚地许愿。待他睁开眼睛，却注意到了金在中极力掩饰下依旧有些湿润的眼眶。

“在中，你怎么了？”郑允浩连忙上前，却又不敢靠的太近，生怕是不是自己的行为又让他想起什么不开心的事儿了。

“没什么，”金在中轻拭去眼角的泪珠，恢复了平静的语气，给了他一个安慰的眼神。

见金在中神色自若，刚才的画面反倒像是自己的错觉，郑允浩调整了一下情绪，然后问他：“我许愿了，在中许愿了吗？”

“以前许过，现在就不许了。”

“是什么愿望？”郑允浩追问。

“我忘记了。”

“那你许的什么愿？”金在中反问。

“我怕说出来就不灵了。”

两人看着彼此，最终都没有回答对方。

许是一天去了好几个街区的缘故，金在中有些疲惫，反而无法入眠，在床上翻来覆去打滚，丝毫没有睡意，他穿好睡衣，光着脚踩在地毯上，脚步轻盈地下楼，走到客厅里喝水，便看到连接厨房和花园的全景落地玻璃房里，坐在双人秋千吊床上望着庭院外发呆的郑允浩。

想着明天这人便要回去，金在中犹豫了一下，还是给自己冲了一杯茶，加了一些奶，走了过去。

“怎么还不睡呢，”金在中拿起靠枕，和郑允浩并肩落座，“就不给你沏茶了，你明天早上还要赶飞机。”

“睡不着。”

“这段时间以来我每天都很开心，突然要离开了，有些舍不得。”

金在中仿佛被他的话宽慰到了一般，想到自己也有些留念这几日的惬意，便将杯子放在旁边的茶台上，顺势用手肘支撑着上身，半躺在舒适的羊绒垫上，“其实，以前就想带你来看看我长大的地方，可你总是很忙，我也以为还有很多机会。”

“你说过很多次，是我一直忽视了你的感受。抱歉，在中。”

金在中并不想听他提起那些陈年旧事，把好不容易维持的平衡打破，只是无所谓地摇了摇头，又想起了自己躺在郑允浩的后面，他根本看不到，便说，“不过你现在不是来了吗？这里很好，你看我没骗你对吧？”

想到自己几天之内领略过了记忆中金在中曾无数次描述过的地方，他点了点头，又抬起头，“嗯，真的很漂亮，包括现在，在韩国很少能看到这种繁星密布的夜空。”

金在中顺着那人的视线，眼神越过吊床顶部装点的树叶，透过屋顶的玻璃天花板，澄明的夜空星光可见，闪烁的点点金光若隐若现，偶有乌云遮面，却转瞬即逝，那璀璨夺目的星宿像是天空的主宰者，随着地球自转移动着位置，却不曾消逝。也像是亿万公里外的保护神，默默地守护着沉沉入睡的子民，安枕而卧。

静静地望着天空，金在中似乎在寻找着什么，片刻，他音色低沉，略显无力，“我总是听说，人死了，都会变成天上的星星，你说哪一颗，是他呢？” 

郑允浩一愣，这是金在中第一次主动提起那件事儿，他现在摸不准对方的脾气，却也和他怀着一样的思念，望了望天边最亮的那个光点，回答：“他一定是最漂亮的那一颗。”

听到这番话，金在中没有什么异常的反应，只是沉默良久，方开口：“他就是在这里出生的。再过五天，就是他的生日。”

“他当年早产了三周，我接到消息以后立马赶了回来，可还是错过了他的降临。看到他的时候，他已经在育婴箱里待了好几个小时了，小小的一只，五官还皱在一起，几乎看不到他在呼吸，我甚至有点儿不敢相信，他是不是真实存在的。”

“所以你那次突然离开，到了这里才告诉我家里有事儿，原来就是因为他出生了。”

金在中沉默不语，只是重重地吐了一口气，把腿蜷缩进了床上，闭上了眼睛。

郑允浩丝毫不敢去看他此刻的样子，面对这迟来的一切，他有心酸、有悔恨，更多的是自责，以及对金在中深深的亏欠感。

“当时你的电话突然关机了十几个小时，我找遍了所有认识你的人，回家后才看到你给我另一部手机发来的短信，没想到，是为了儿子…”

“我那时在电话里对你语气也不好，但我，但我真的是很害怕你会消失，对不起，在中。”

没有理会这番对自己的忏悔，金在中依旧在回忆着往事。他觉得自己的心情没有想象中的那般沉重，而是有些轻松，也许是因为这几天和郑允浩相处的还不错，又是在自己的家中，他暂时卸下了对那人的戒心，毕竟自己也答应了哥哥们，把这件事情放下，说了原谅郑允浩，就要有原谅他的样子。

现在似乎是把这件事情说开的最好时机，他这样想了想，又接着说。

“后来因为工作的原因，我不得不离开，每次看到家人发来的视频，总说孩子很好，可我知道，他的脸色看起来明显是身体不好的样子，我知道他们不想让我担心，所以我本来打算一直留他在那家医院照料，那是英国最权威的机构。计划着让他调养一段时间，差不多等他八九个月的时候，再接回自己身边。”

“但是最后还是迫不得已，明明知道他当时不是很健康，还在最关键的前几个月里把他带到了韩国。”

“我从不后悔带他来这个世界，只是一想起他，就记起自己无法保护他的样子，痛恨着自己的无能。所以这么多年，我既不愿意踏入首尔，他离开的地方，也不想回到他出生的地方。”

他顿了顿，感受到郑允浩微不可查的颤抖，金在中强压下痛苦，跳过了最让自己难受的经历，反而安慰起那人来。

“你别多想，我是真的放下了。只是今晚夜色太美，莫名其妙地想起这些事儿来了而已。”

“他的长相我似乎都已经不记得了，我只是有点儿害怕，关于他的记忆有一天也会消失。”

“如果他还在的话，正好六岁了，我想他也会喜欢今天的星空。”

“哥哥说，他找大师算过了，那孩子现在在一户正常的人家，我想应该是没有喜欢同性的爸爸的。这样也好。毕竟我也没想好他长大以后，该怎么和他交代。”

金在中的语气出奇地自然，仿佛在讲述一件别人的事儿，可这样子更让郑允浩心疼不已，他希望在中像自己记忆中那样，有了委屈便写在脸上，放肆大哭，或者隐忍啜泣。至少也能完全恢复到这几天面对他时的样子。郑允浩想要成为他最坚实的依靠，和最能体会他心情的存在。

可他该有的反应一样也没有，这种无言的控诉，让郑允浩无力招架，更是心如刀割。

他一直都想让在中快乐，可带给他苦难的，永远都是自己。

午夜已过，金在中有些无力支撑自己，便换了个姿势彻底躺上去，顺手揪过珊瑚绒被的一角，盖在了自己的身上，“我还给他取了名字呢，不过后来，我决定改一个，叫金赟诺。我希望他卓尔不群，为人敢作敢当、一诺千金。重要的是还得有钱。”

“毕竟在这个世界上，什么感情都是过眼云烟，唯一不会背叛自己的就是钱了。”

“不过啊，他没来得及听我这样叫他一次，哪怕一次。”

“他曾经是这个世界上，我最爱的第二个人。”

“在中……”郑允浩扭头望向金在中，他美丽的五官被夜色遮住一半，却还是隐约地从他的语气中，看到了这个人当年所承受的痛苦。

“孩子原来的名字，是什么？”

“载真。”

“也是和你姓吗？”

回答他的是一片寂静。过了一会儿，郑允浩扭头看着金在中卷翘的睫毛遮住了双眼，对方似乎已经睡着了，郑允浩小声询问：“在中，我能抱抱你吗？”

金在中似乎真的睡着了，郑允浩轻轻地躺在吊床上，一只手划过金在中的腰，搂着他。

多久没有这样抱着金在中了，现在的感觉真的像梦一般不真实，郑允浩不由自主地收了收手臂。

被圈入郑允浩怀中的人没有挣扎，更没有察觉到，黑暗遮蔽下的金在中慢慢地睁开了双眼，又轻轻地闭上，一滴泪水顺势滑落。

他们躺在这只特意搭建好的秋千床上，共同度过了离别前的最后一夜。

转日破晓，郑允浩早早地便醒来，看着自己怀里金色的脑袋，虽然极度不舍，却又怕那人醒来后嗔怒，只得轻手轻脚地下床，整理好行李，收拾一番，听到金在中的起床声，才假装刚从房间里出来。

两人用吃了金在中做的omelette，他主动提议送自己到机场，郑允浩没有拒绝。

他们在航站楼说了几句话，郑允浩看了看表，准备去安检，分开时，他轻搭着金在中的肩膀，把他抱到怀里，没等金在中反应过来，又松开了他，郑允浩笑了笑，说：“我在韩国等你，要快些回来。”

在他的身影彻底消失以后，转身的瞬间，金在中还是哭了出来。

允浩，载真他，当然不是跟我姓的。

而又该怎么告诉你，我希望你永远平安健康，就是当年在伦敦眼许下的愿望。

登机后便给金在中发了信息的郑允浩，在飞机起飞前还是没有等到他的回复。他只得悻悻地关机，然后系好安全带，再次看了看小窗外的雾都。他想在中一定是因为正在回程的路上，所以才没有看到自己的信息，等落地以后，再给他打电话吧。

飞机腾空的一瞬间，郑允浩低头看了看弯曲绵长的泰晤士河，想起了和在中那晚在摩天轮上许的愿：

我希望在中一生快乐顺遂。

—TBC—


	13. 十三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大约5531字

工作不太密集的时候，金在中反而用了更多的时间待在韩国。他告诉自己，这样的长期逗留，只是因为害怕解约后，自己没什么理由再回来了，所以要尽可能多得再欣赏一番这个国度的风情。这样想着，他便心安理得的留了下来，不过只是会在出门或者回家的时候，习惯性地向不远处的那个房子望去。

伦敦之行结束后，他和郑允浩两人似乎心照不宣地拉近了不少距离。

金在中不再拒绝郑允浩发出的吃饭或者出行的邀请，甚至偶尔会在他出差前，顺便做些养胃汤带给对方。

日子过的不紧不慢，这天，金在中和几个移居澳洲回韩国探亲的朋友聚到了很晚，大家都很兴奋，一晚上连着换了三个地方畅聊，喝了数不清的酒。奈何金在中酒力再好，架不住自己心情舒畅之下猛灌了好几瓶，直到前半夜过去，朋友们才终于有了要散席的意思。他晕晕乎乎地站起来准备离开，谁知双脚一软，身形不稳地靠在了朋友的身上，神志早就有些不清醒的他，想说些什么，但怎么都讲不清楚。

大家面面相觑，谁也不知道金在中的家在哪里。还是其中一个当编剧的朋友想到了他组合的成员或许知道他的住宅，忙给希俊打了个电话，谁知道他和经纪人还在日本，希俊担心不已，又告知了斯清，斯清联系了安嘉，没想到他这几天居然回中国来了。

两个人都不知道金在中现在的情况，很是着急，还是安嘉想了想，建议找郑允浩试一试。

金在中已经喝断片了，却吵着闹着要自己回去，只感觉好像被谁扶在怀里然后塞进了一辆车，想问那人他们现在要去哪里，奈何舌头打结，行驶了片刻，他很快便看到了自己熟悉的家。

他不知道是谁有家里的钥匙，甚至还熟练地抱着自己上楼，但那人给自己的感觉像是个熟人，于是他顶着红彤彤的双颊，捧着郑允浩的脸结结巴巴地说道，“谢…谢…你，带，带我回家…”

郑允浩不知道怀里的人此刻是否恢复了些许意识，可他任由自己抱着，应该是对自己没有什么戒心的，这样一想，低头看着金在中懵懵懂懂的样子，刚才接到安嘉电话时的焦虑和紧张一扫而空，抱着他走进了主卧，轻轻地放在了床上。

转身去浴室里拿了一块毛巾，打算为金在中擦洗，扭头却看见他跟了上来，只是呆呆地盯着自己不说话。

“怎么起来了。”没有任何询问的意思，郑允浩知道那人喝多了以后总是有些奇怪的行为，是没办法好好地休息的。

“我以为你走了。”醉酒后的金在中好像是听懂了一样，答的小心翼翼，语气也似一只怕被遗弃的小猫，一刻也不敢松懈地跟随主人左右。

略微比自己低一点儿的金在中抬起眼眸看着他，眼神里写满了委屈和不安，就像以前每一次在郑允浩面前不能得偿所愿时露出的我见犹怜的表情，郑允浩一时有些难以相信，金在中在自己面前原本的样子仿佛又回来了，郑允浩也像从前那样，慢慢地将他拉近过来，靠在自己身上，用手轻轻地抚摸着他的肩膀和背脊。

这个颇为熟悉的动作触发了金在中敏感的神经，他突然从郑允浩的怀中钻了出来，抬起头直勾勾地盯着他。

“为什么回来，为什么要回来。”

金在中楞楞地发问，可郑允浩听不懂他在说什么，只能安慰着他，“你喝多了，我们回床上去。”说着便抬起手来，却在半空中就被金在中打掉。

“我没喝多！ ”金在中很是不满，为了证明自己是清醒的，他摸着郑允浩的脸重重地亲了一下。

这突如其来的动作吓到了郑允浩，看着作恶成功后便跑掉的小人，他愣了一会儿，把手覆到金在中刚刚亲过的位置，脸色微微发红，忍不住地嘴角上扬。

等他重新换了一条毛巾回到卧室时，就见金在中只穿着一条内裤，衣服被他扔了一地，还把自己的床当成了跳床，在上面蹦来蹦去。看到郑允浩，还想要把他拉上来一起玩儿，却被郑允浩一把拽住拦了下来，这一停下，出了一身汗的金在中便打了个喷嚏。

“我冷。”

郑允浩赶紧把他塞到被子里，掖好四周的被角准备起身时，被金在中勾住了自己的脖子，他稍微挣扎了一下，便也随了对方的心意躺在了床上守着他，感受到金在中抱着自己睡去了，郑允浩才闭上了眼睛。

宿醉后剧烈的头疼折磨着金在中，他微睁着一只眼，看了看熟悉的灰色窗帘和天花板上那盏亲自从中国带来的吊灯，摁捏了一下自己的太阳穴，手肘却正好打到了什么，旁边的人有些不舒服地换了个姿势，金在中扭头一看，居然又是郑允浩，还睡的正香。

他慌张地开始回忆昨晚的事儿，自己应该是喝醉了，然后是郑允浩送他回家的，可后来发生了什么他全都忘了。看了看郑允浩坦然的睡姿，一点儿都没有像在伦敦那天提前起床回避自己的意思。

金在中很了解郑允浩，如果不是昨晚自己做了什么，这人是万万不敢留在这里的，他叹了口气，探出头去看了看，那满地的衣服估计也是自己脱的，又叹了口气，捡起这几件衣服，金在中去一楼的客房洗了个澡，拿了包烟和车钥匙出了门。

漫无目的地晃悠了半天，金在中在汉江边停了下来。他点了一根烟，打开车窗，望着江面，尽力让自己保持平和的心情，不去回想昨天喝醉后发生的事儿。但越不去想，这些零散的片段便翻涌而来，怎么都忘不了。如果说在英国那天的事情做的有些欠考虑，那自己昨晚又让郑允浩留宿岂不是错上加错吗？

自己能接受和郑允浩保持不远不及的朋友关系，已经下了很大的勇气了，他不想打破这份好不容易才维持住的平衡，可现在这样不清不楚地相处算怎么一回事儿呢？

就算是什么也没发生，两个人的关系也正在向其他方向靠近，他们都心知肚明。

这样想着，金在中对于自己在英国心软的行为悔不当初，他终究还是过不去那道坎，可以和哥哥弟弟们睡一张床，却还是没办法和郑允浩同床共枕。

无奈事情已经发生，金在中找不到解决的办法，只能当起了逃兵，他把烟蒂扔到垃圾桶里，驶向首尔墓园。

儿子的墓碑已经被擦去了前几天大雨留下的水印，一束新鲜的百合花还立在前面，看样子不久之前有人来过。金在中随手翻看着那个笔记本，发现里面多了一行字：

宝贝，生日快乐。

金在中抚摸着钢笔字迹，心情复杂地把它放回了原来的位置，和孩子说了一会儿话，最后叹了口气，驱车回去。

回到家的时候，金在中脱去鞋袜悄悄地走上了二楼，慢慢地将半个身子探进屋中，却看到窗帘已被拉起，床铺整齐，连玩偶都被端正地摆放在了床头的位置，他坐在早就没有了温度的床单上面，这才松了一口气。看来郑允浩已经走了很久了。

自己还没有想好此刻该怎么面对他，不过郑允浩现在很有自知之明的离开也让他感到十分心安，想来他这么自觉，以后应该不会再提这件事儿了。

结果才过去了几个小时，那个人又回来了。

“你现在怎么这样闲，不用练舞？不用带新人的吗？”金在中没想到他这么快就又见到了郑允浩，刚刚才和星罗通话的好心情，又被他扰乱了。

“公司没什么事儿，巡回演唱会刚结束，也没有那么多新人要带。”郑允浩像回到自己家里一样自然地放下了包，换好了拖鞋，而系着围裙正准备做晚饭的金在中像个家庭主妇等着丈夫回家一般站在玄关里。

金在中讨厌这种感觉。

这种在自己的家中，失去了主动权的感觉。

所以在郑允浩看不到的地方，他的表情变得更加冷淡。

而郑允浩似乎根本没注意到他情绪的变化，还笑着说自己没吃晚饭。金在中愤愤地做了两碗冷面，准备好了秘制辣白菜还有芥末，恨不得辣死郑允浩，可最后一刻还是犹豫了，只在他的碗里放了牛肉还有黄瓜。

只是这一幕被郑允浩理所当然地当作了金在中已经接受了自己的重要信号，顿时心情大好。

虽然自己夜宿在在中的家里，他一醒来那人已不见了踪影，郑允浩便收拾了房间离开了，他觉得昨天晚上的事儿可能并没有完全解开在中的心结，但一想到他们在英国的愉快相处，在中也愿意敞开心扉地和自己聊孩子的事儿，他还是打着像前几天一样照例去在中家蹭饭的幌子回来，偷偷地观察他的反应。

而此时，郑允浩认为在中虽然反应有些不自然，却没说什么，还考虑到自己有胃病不能吃辣，他心里暖暖的，这番试探终于打消了他的顾虑。

料定自己的判断没错，他打算吃完饭和金在中聊一聊，谈什么都好。

郑允浩主动地洗了碗，看到金在中正在摆放餐后水果，这样温馨的场面让他忘乎所以，他停下手里的事情，一时情不自禁，扭头亲了亲金在中的脸颊。

“你干什么！ ”

回应郑允浩的不是金在中的面红耳赤，而是他怒气冲冲之下甩来的耳光。

“郑允浩你太过分了！ ”

金在中死死地盯着他，警惕地向后退了几步，忍不住心中的怒气，嚷叫了起来。

“你昨天送我回来，我很感谢你，但是仅此而已！ 我知道我们什么都没发生，我希望你也不要多想。”

“我们现在能保持这个关系，我已经做了很大的努力了，你别得寸进尺。”

“如果你还是这种态度对我，我想我们还是做回陌生人比较好。”

金在中这一巴掌打得不轻，郑允浩有些摸不着头脑，但看着金在中过于激动的反应，他也知道是自己唐突了。

他是来和对方讲和的，并没有想要和他吵架的意思，他想要和金在中心平气和的谈一谈，也顾不得脸上的肿胀感，小心翼翼地问：“难道这段时间，我让你不开心了吗？”

这段时间？金在中脑海中如过电影一般开始回忆从年末和郑允浩重逢后这十个月的日子。

他转身背对着郑允浩，“你在医院拦下我，到中国去看我，帮我找戒指，和我上综艺，陪我去旅行……我都记得。”

“这些天，你做的事儿，对我也好，对别人也罢，我也知道。”

“要说我一点儿都不感动，连我自己都不相信。”

金在中停了停，不由地攥紧了双拳，“可以前的事儿，我也忘不了。”

“我怎么都走不出心里的那一关。”

“我，是李具钟的替身。”

“不如你来教教我，你要我以这样的身份待在你身边，我怎么才能开心呢？”

金在中半个身子倚靠在厨房的立柱上，看着安然地躺着客厅鞋柜上的郑允浩的鞋，他自嘲地笑了笑。

不管换多少个住处，自己的家好像从来就是郑允浩的临时旅店，他说来就来，想走就走。

即使他的人在这里，东西在这里，心却不在这里。

具钟，果然还是因为他。

郑允浩知道此时不管自己再说什么，金在中都只会沉溺在自己的世界里，不会听他的任何解释。他心一横，大力地拉过金在中的手腕，在对方的挣扎中，把他带回到自己的别墅。

郑允浩从楼下到楼上，带着金在中闯入一间又一间。

金在中不明白郑允浩到底在做什么，但推开第二扇门后，他开始有些惊讶。

主卧放置的物品，全是自己送给过他的礼物，熊兔玩偶、情侣项链、定制耳机、限量款运动鞋、还有那副自己亲手制作的十字绣，是粉丝p的两人相拥的样子。

书房摆放着公司为他制作的出演过的每个角色的手办，还有拍过的台历。

次卧布满了他从出道以来拍摄的各类杂志封面、专辑磁带还有CD。

厨房里的冰箱背面，贴满了自己以前从世界各地邮寄回来的明信片。

客厅里装裱着以前唯一一张两人的合照，另外一张是不久前在大英博物馆的合影。

郑允浩家中的摆设，和到处充斥着偶像的照片和周边的疯狂偏执的痴汉粉丝的住处，几乎一模一样。

这里像是一个专门为金在中量身定做的收藏馆，这里几乎有他的一切。

郑允浩看着低头不语的金在中，“在中，我一直以为是因为那个笔记本我喜欢过具钟的事儿才被你知道的。但我从来没想过原来你那么早就已经知道了。我们在中是多么聪明的孩子，这都怪我，是我太笨了，一点儿都没看出来。”

“我之所以从来没有主动告诉过你，除了不想让你多心，更是因为我不想破坏你们之间的感情。我当然了解你心地善良，即使知道了也不会难为他，可你心里一定会难过，而我也会怀揣着愧疚的心情，觉得自己成为了你们友谊的羁绊。”

“我和他相识时年纪太小，我分辨不出那是种怎样的感情，一门心思的觉得自己喜欢上了他。后来，我有了真正喜欢的人，才知道那不是爱情，而是年少时相依为命的依赖。”

“因为我可以接受具钟的离开，却不能接受失去你。”

感受到金在中渐渐平复了的呼吸，郑允浩接着说，“刚才的行为是我唐突了。我很抱歉，我向你道歉，在中，对不起。”

“可我是真的很爱你，从十年前到现在，一直都只爱着你。”

“你从来都不是谁的替代品，你是金在中，你是我心中独一无二的金在中。”

“你知道吗？那天在海边终于得到了你的原谅，我有多高兴。可我也很难过，因为你给我判了死刑，你告诉我我们只能做朋友，可我真的不能只和你做朋友。”

“在中，能给我一个机会吗？”

金在中眼神聚焦到那两幅合照，一张中的自己面露羞涩，也带着欣喜，另一张中的自己笑的隐忍，不敢表现出任何其他的情绪。反观郑允浩，几年之间的表情都没什么区别，除了沉稳，就是更沉稳。

自己很少见到郑允浩除此以外的其他样子，他总是那么官方，永远都很可靠，可他此刻的开诚布公，却掩盖不了他曾经的无情和决绝。

郑允浩的话，来的实在是太迟了。

“郑允浩，把我赶回中国的人是你，现在想让我留在韩国的人又是你。”

“我是说过，儿子的事儿是个意外，我也答应了你对这件事儿既往不咎。”

“但是这从来不代表着我会原谅你这个人。”

“你当初说过的那些话，我一个字都没有忘。”

郑允浩深知自己曾经做的事儿伤了在中的心，他真的害怕无力挽回，却尽量心平气和地道，“在中，我知道自己当初说的话让你很生气，这些年来我每天都在忏悔，我不该用那种理由让你离开，我真的知道错了。”

“可你一定明白，我们在一起不仅仅是我们之间的事儿，我们还有对父母兄弟姐妹和家庭的责任需要担负。我们所有心结，归根到底，全都关于未来、关于下一代。”

像是怕他不相信一样，郑允浩上前一步靠近坐在椅子上的金在中，半跪在他的面前，拉着他的手，“在中，我仔细地想过了，只要你愿意，我们还可以再要一个孩子的。你要给家里传宗接代，没问题，哪怕是和别的女人生的孩子我都不介意。你的孩子就是我的孩子，我一定对他视如己出。”

再次提到孩子的问题让金在中有些崩溃，他怎么会不知道，家人的要求是横亘在他们之中最大的阻碍。他想了想郑母来找他时说过的话，她一脸哀伤，还带了丝丝祈求，说自己做错了事儿，难道不止那一次，还包括这一件吗？

他迟疑了。

郑允浩的话似乎有什么魔力，金在中知道自己的心止不住地动摇了。但是他不知道自己该怎么办，郑允浩此刻的深情很可能让他不顾一切为之倾倒，可曾经的噩梦又使他有些望而却步。

他的怀抱，到底是能拯救自己的绿洲，还是南柯一梦般的海市蜃楼。

金在中真的看不清。

他太累了，他不想再去思考那些让自己痛苦了多年的问题。

“我先回去了。”

看着郑允浩低落的眼神，金在中不忍，还是补充了一句。

“我……我再想想。”

—TBC—


	14. 十四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本是打算昨天更新的，但是最近实习有些忙，所以今天赶紧补上。
> 
> 刚刚才意识到本文从四月开始构思到今天，居然已经写了整整三个月。然而篇幅却大大超过了自己的预期，看样子要写到15万字左右，真的sorry，希望之后的故事发展一切顺利（指我可以写完哈哈哈哈），也祝大家周末开心，暑假愉快呀～
> 
> 本章大约4965字

郑允浩没有催促金在中，而金在中选择了避而不见。《镜花缘》的收视率节节攀升，他趁此宣传的机会躲回了国内。

“在中，你怎么那天又喝酒了？”

“哪天？”

“还哪天？就那天！ ”安嘉皱眉看着自己这不省心的艺人。前几天老板韩庚让他回去参与星罗的工作，他太忙都没顾得上关心自家的艺人，可金在中看起来似乎对自己的事儿还是那么不上心，“你跟几个韩国人喝酒喝到不醒人事那天。”

“谁跟你说的？”

“所以郑允浩是你叫来的？”

安嘉本想着嘲笑金在中，毕竟他醉酒的事儿闹的沸沸扬扬，惊动了那么多人，然后再将自己是如何在远水解不了近火的危机时刻，当机立断地联系了郑理事帮忙并且顺便践行了与斯清的约定的壮举炫耀一番。可金在中明显语气不佳，凌烈的眼神比以往更有穿透力，像是要把自己看穿。机灵如他，自然一下就明白了两人之间似乎又发生了什么矛盾，暗自倒吸一口冷气，未防金在中杀鸡儆猴，安嘉连忙大力地摇了摇头，以表忠诚。

“当然不是我了，我跟他没法交流，你知道的，也是后来听说，后来听说……”

“是吗？”金在中嘴角勾起一抹不明的笑容。

“我怎么记得你是早大管理系的高材生呢？”

“我知道你也是为了我好，但是上次我跟你说得很清楚了。我同他的关系很复杂，你最好不要插手，而且，我也不希望我身边的人和他扯上关系。”

没等安嘉再想开口，金在中冷淡地表态后扭头便离开。

安嘉叹了一口气，他的小祖宗什么都好，可怎么一提起这个郑理事整个人就变得像一只刺猬了呢？

他陷入了两难，一面是斯清的嘱托，一面是当事人的告诫。

可他们闹矛盾，最后倒霉的，怎么都是自己呢？

唉，这年头，挣钱是真不容易。

酒桌上的各位推杯换盏，来往寒暄的人各怀心思，有恭喜金在中从小荧幕向大荧幕转型成功，有祝贺他为国争光，有庆祝他的作品收视长虹，还有些小演员话里话外想要让他在哥哥们面前美言几句，金在中兴致缺缺，带着半永久笑容假意应付着，心里更烦躁了几分。

他借故失陪，转身去露台吹风，只听到几声男女之间的争吵，其中一个声音他很是熟悉，应该是周佳曦。黑暗中，金在中看不清对面人的动作，但是很明显，他们不甚愉快。

金在中大步走向前，一把搂过了周佳曦。

“佳曦，我到处找你，你怎么跑到这来了？”金在中暧昧地抱着一脸不解的人，冲她眨眨眼睛。

她立刻就会意了金在中是过来解围的，忙笑着说，“刘总请我上来聊聊，我本来打算一会儿去找你的。”

对方的面孔金在中并不认识，但是想来那个面露猥琐之色的人估算错了，以为名不见经传的周佳曦是个可以任人宰割的小角色，想要借此机会揩油，或者达到什么其他更肮脏的目的。金在中鄙夷地扫了他一眼，在所谓的刘总错愕的眼神中，把周佳曦带走了。

“怎么什么人你都见？”

“我就是想上去透透风，怎么知道他会跟在我后面？”周佳曦整理了一下自己的衣裙和头发，一副无所谓的样子。

“我想他估计以为咱俩是一对，以后应该不敢了。但你也别总这么大大咧咧的，自己小心点儿。”

听到这些周佳曦总算笑了笑，有些狡黠地对一脸无奈的金在中说，“好好好，都听你的，大明星。不过还真是谢谢你救了他一命，不然保镖们发现我不见了以后，他呀，非死即残。还有哦，就算只是把他客客气气地请走，我估计公司也不会放过他的。”

周佳曦还在说着什么，金在中的注意力却已经不在她的话上。

这番情景，让金在中恍惚间想起来刚出道后某一次自己也是被一位赞助商拉到了酒桌上，他当时没想到，世界上有那么多虚假龌龊的人，只当那位女士是好意邀请，觉得盛情难却，全然把之前被堵下后经历的那件糟糕的事儿抛之脑后，却没想到他们本就是一丘之貉。

郑允浩就是在那个女人把手搭在他大腿上的一刻，出现在他们身后，他们说了几句，那人脸色变了变，却也没说什么，之后郑允浩便带着他暂时离开了宴会大厅。

“她知道我认识她先生，我想她以后应该不敢靠近你了。你别总是这么没心没肺的，自己小心点儿。”

那时的金在中怎会懂得郑允浩的意图，翘起脚来洋洋自得，一副天不怕地不怕的样子，“哼，她应该谢谢允浩你救了她一命，不然我哥哥和社长都不会放过她的。所以让她尽管来招惹我好了，只要她嫌自己活的长。”

“这里到底是韩国，强龙不压地头蛇，你得收收自己的性子，你斗得过这个，可斯清他们几个可不一定谁都惹得起。以后能躲过去就算了，这次我在，下次我不在，你记得千万不要和别人起冲突。”

一转眼，都已经是十几年前的事情了。他忘了自己后来还和郑允浩争辩过什么，就从回忆中醒来，看着有些天真的傻丫头，叹了口气，拍了拍她的头，“没人能24小时的保护你，总有疏忽的时候。以后能躲则躲，下一次，你记得千万不要和别人起冲突。”说着便转身离开。

“嘿，”周佳曦追上金在中，拍了拍他的肩膀，“还没问你呢，最近怎么都没见你，约了你好几次你都说忙，不会是成了电影咖就忘了我们这些小虾米了吧？”

“我刚才真应该把你扔在天台上，让你自生自灭，”金在中看都不看她，径直向前走进了电梯，“我今年很多行程都在国外，回来的时间比较短。”

“那也去太久了吧？你准备移民？还是又想回韩国当歌手了吗？你这人怎么一天一个样啊。”

听着周佳曦阴阳怪气的语气，金在中才意识到自己之前已经在那里连续待了一个多月了。再算算才刚过十月，今年居然在韩国待了六个月之久。

此刻面对熟人的无意追问，金在中太想找个人倾诉压抑在心中许久的怨怼和委屈，而面对周佳曦真诚的关心，他觉得自己真的快要藏不住那糟糕的心情。

“我这次回去，见了一个故人，一个我以为这辈子都不会再跟他有任何交集的人。”

周佳曦感受到了金在中失意的状态，她探过头去观察眼神有些飘忽不定的金在中，很是疑惑，什么故人能让他停留这么久，如果是重要的人，当初这人为什么要抛下所有然后不顾一切的回国发展呢？

心细如她，指了指自己的房间，“我那儿有酒，要不，屋里坐坐？”

金在中左右看了看，想到这一层刷卡才能进入，加上两人的绯闻早过去了，别人应该也拍不到什么，便点了点头。

金在中坐在窗前眺望着远处，摇晃着酒杯，他不说，周佳曦也不发问，两个人就这样待着。一杯喝完，她起身去倒酒时，身后才传来对方迟到的声音。

“佳曦，我告诉过你我曾经和一个男人交往过的事儿，你还记得吗？”

周佳曦隐约地猜测出了些什么，“我当然记得。我那个时候不是还很喜欢你么，你突然跟我说自己不喜欢女人，我真的很震惊。结果你却告诫我永远不要轻易相信一个人，因为陷入情网的人是看不穿任何伪装的。”

金在中无力地靠在椅背上，半抬着头，也不知道在看什么，“是啊，但是我从来没告诉过你这样说的原因，我之所以决定回国发展，全都是因为他的绝情。”

“当初我们分开，是他先和我提出的分手。”

“那一年，他生日的前一天，我知道他第二天约了朋友聚会，所以想要在那天给他庆生。我提前好久给他定做了各种生日礼物，知道他喜欢打棒球，我飞到美国找到他一直很欣赏的运动员给他在球衣上签名，还让他录制了祝福视频，之后我在家忙了一整天给他做蛋糕，还准备了一桌子他最喜欢的菜。”

“我当时计划了很久，除了这些，还给他准备了一个惊喜。”

“可晚饭才吃了一半，他突然看着我说，他想要重新思考我们的关系。”

“说的直白点儿，就是他不想和我在一起了。”

“我以为自己听错了，可是紧接他又说了一句更加晴天霹雳的话，他说自己必须得有一个正常的家庭，他需要一个不被世俗所弃的温柔美丽的妻子和一个乖巧可爱的孩子，而这些我都不能给他。”

“可是我们刚在一起的时候，他明明信誓旦旦地告诉我，他愿意和我在一起，就不会在乎我是男是女。而且我知道他根本就不是双性恋，他不会爱上女人，现在却说他需要女人。”

“你让我怎么能不妒忌那个即使没有爱却永远占据着他身边位置的人呢？难道要我眼睁睁地看着他们结婚生子然后大大方方地送上祝福吗？这和要我的命有什么区别？”

“我太震惊了，根本不相信他的话。可任凭我怎么挽留，最后还是一个人在客厅里坐了一夜，天亮的时候，我已经哭了好几个小时，哭到一滴眼泪都流不出来，最后不知道自己是睡着了，还是晕了过去。”

金在中抱着双腿，蜷缩在狭窄的椅子上，周佳曦仿佛看到了当年那夜，眼前的人绝望的样子。

“你知道吗？我们在一起一千多个日日夜夜里，他对我太好了，而且在我生命里扮演了太多角色，良师、益友、挚爱。我仰慕他、依赖他、信任他，我把这段感情当作我的一切来经营。”

“我从来没有想过我们会有分开的一天，可他实在是演技过人，整整三年的相处都没有让我看出他虚伪的面目。”

“我真的接受不了这种打击，整个人像丢了魂儿一样，第二天杂志拍摄，我也完全进入不了状态，还当着所有人的面抱着斯清哥号啕大哭…”

周佳曦感到气极，自两人认识以来，他的在中哥从来都是内敛坚毅，没想到这份成熟稳重居然是被这样一个渣男练就而来的，她忿忿不平，为什么他这么好的人会遇人不淑，再也按捺不住自己的暴脾气，“在中，这种男人根本就不值得你为他流眼泪！他不能照顾好你，还有别人可以照顾你的！我认识很多好男人，你放心，我给你介绍的肯定和你门当户对还对你好。”

“不，我不是这个意思。佳曦，我真的谢谢你这么多年对我的友谊，很多时候都在用自己的方式哄我开心，你能说出这样的话，就说明你真的拿我当朋友，没有因为我喜欢男人而排挤我，这对我来说已经够了。”

“可我现在是真的不知道，自己还有没有力气重新投入到一段新感情之中。”

“因为我害怕。曾经的那段经历就像卡在喉咙中的刺，扎的我生疼，我试着喝水、吞咽硬物，刺终于从那里消失了，却顺着喉管下滑，划破了我的胸腔。”

“分手的打击，就像刻骨铭心变成了锥心刺骨，我真的不想也不敢去经历第二次了。”

“我一直以为我这辈子，就这样了。”

周佳曦无法理解金在中的悲伤，但是却能感受到被爱人背叛后的绝望之情，她想要金在中从这种痛苦中解放出来，但是没想到他已经对爱情产生了如此深的恐惧，她只能安慰道。

“你今天选择和我推心置腹，说明你很信任我，当我是真正的朋友。但作为朋友，我还是想说，甚至是明确地告诉你，世界上爱你的人很多很多，你的父母、哥哥们，我们这些人，歌迷影迷，你的追求者，换其中任何一个人都绝对不会这样对你的。”

“他不珍惜你，是他的错，是他的损失，你不能用他的错误来惩罚自己，他转身逍遥自在，却把你困在牢笼中，不应该是这样的。”

金在中把脸埋在双膝间，她看不清他的样子，只能听到那人哽咽的答复，“可是佳曦，我真的尽力了。我也不是没有试着去和别人交往，可是我真的做不到。”

“喜欢上他的时候，我才十六七岁，他对我的影响太深了，我发现自己无法再爱上别人，只能努力地回避和他有关的一切。”

“所以一直以来，我不想吐露关于他的一个字，还有和他曾经的所有。甚至是我的好朋友们，只要是和他有关的人，我都很少联系。”

“就算这一年以来，他总是出现在我的周围，我都尽量回避着他，即使不得已和他相处，我也对以前的事情绝口不提，当作没发生过一样，绝对不会让自己越雷池一步。”

“我怕自己一开口，就想要和他争吵，明知道这些事情早就过去了，我们现在是彻底的陌生人，理论毫无意义。所以我说服自己，不把那个人当作我爱的那个他。我全心全意爱过的他，怎么会和我说出那种话呢？我只想这样自欺欺人下去，就当他只是和我喜欢的人长得一样，仅仅一样而已。”

“我刚开始还打定主意，赶紧在和合约期内做完自己该做的，然后把在韩国发生的一切都当作做一场梦。”

“我想只要不再提起，那些不堪就从没有存在过，就算现在不行，我想我以后也会慢慢忘记他的。”

“你这样想就对了！ ”周佳曦激动地拍了拍金在中的肩膀，可回应她的只有对方拨浪鼓一般的摇头和啜泣，她赶忙蹲下，扶着他的膝盖，一脸担忧地看着眼前的泪人，她真的很不解，连哭泣都这么好看的在中哥，怎么会被人抛弃呢？

“不，不是，我不知道该怎么办，我以为我们分开的时间比在一起的时间都长，我就会忘记他，而我也无数次地欺骗自己，我已经忘记他了。”

“可回韩国的这段时间我才发现，我一直都只是在逃避。我永远都不能拒绝他，一次又一次地无法对他说不字，一次又一次地动摇。”

“佳曦，我不过是假装忘记他，假装不爱他，因为这样就能把最好的他永远留在我心里。”

周佳曦恨铁不成钢地看着金在中的样子，觉得自己刚才的话都白说了，他根本就不是为了诉苦，看来是遇到什么自己始料未及的事儿来又勾起了他伤心的回忆，她尽量让自己的声音听起来没那么好奇，“哥，到底怎么回事儿啊？你能不能告诉我，怎么好端端地又提起他了？”

“因为他回来了，他对我说，他喜欢我，想重新和我在一起。”

—TBC—


	15. 十五，上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在Lofter更新的故事，只剩下三篇了。讽刺的是前天刚构思好一个小短文的大纲，我现在都不知道发还是不发。  
> 愿意把自己孩子一般的创作展示在那里，是出于一个作者对平台的绝对信任，如果为爱发电还需要别人指手画脚，那我还创作什么，直接歌颂你好了。  
> 当然知道这些平台在搞什么，最终带来的无非是作者的心力交瘁，产出减少，行业没落。遥想十七世纪的固步自封，依旧不减从南美洲进口白银，哪怕最后落得星光陨落，两代小说也名声远扬。  
> 这种文艺的反朴和时代的溯源近趋常态，意料之外，却也情理之中，无法立竿见影的创造利益的领域向来只配忍受嗤之以鼻。  
> 噫吁嚱，可悲可叹。  
> 愿所有大大们一切安好，看过你们文的我真的感觉很幸福～
> 
> 我本来这几天很开心的，因为这章终于能说出点儿啥了。
> 
> 本章大约6318字

那日的首尔天朗气清，意料之外地对上了你的眼睛，可我不知道那次偶然的相遇，竟是通往痛苦深渊的入口，让我在此后的岁月里手足无措地挣扎，却怎么都抓不住你的手。

——金在中

我叫金在中，今年10岁。

此刻正兴奋地站在我那优秀偶像所在的公司等待面试。是的，作为一个十足十的小孩子的我，第一次在同学的mp4里看到张佑赫前辈时，我就迷恋上了他的舞蹈，眼睛无法从他的动作中移开。

经过半年的筹划和报名，在二哥的陪伴下来到了这里，满心欢喜跃跃欲试，期盼着面试官们快点儿喊到我的名字，毕竟为了这一天，我在之前的一年的每天都在休息的时候拼命练习，我相信我会取得一个好成绩。

终于在评委们的掌声中结束了表演，我兴高采烈地走出来，已经看到了自己出门后手舞足蹈地和哥哥讲述我刚才的经历的样子了。开心之余难免得意忘形，我一路不由自主地摇晃着手臂，蹦蹦跳跳，在经过楼梯的拐角处时，一头撞到了比自己高很多的穿了粉色半袖扎着马尾辫的大姐姐身上，她闷哼了一声捂住了肚子，旁边的和她差不多高的人马上紧张地扶着她问东问西。

我仰头看着他们，眼神里充满了慌乱，却因为不怎么会说韩语直跺脚，我想问问她到底怎么样了，便拉住她的手不松，终于等到二哥他们过来找我。

漂亮姐姐自始至终没有说过话，但我看到她对我翻了个白眼，吓的连忙躲到哥哥的身后，这才向旁边一直和翻译交流的，和她粘在一起的那个人看去。那个人看起来和哥哥一般大，却有种不怒自威的气势，他的脸小得让人羡慕，在他说话的时候，我注意到了他嘴边的小痣，还有那颗小虎牙。哥哥对他们说了抱歉，在听到高冷狡黠的姐姐没事后，我一步三回头，还是跟着他们离开了。

几天后我已经回到了伦敦，翻译哥哥向我转述了公司的电话内容，直言恭喜。听到这个好消息后，激动的我握着手机在床上蹦了好几个回合，却紧接着听到他的后半句话，我最终是以外貌大赏入围而不是舞蹈大赛入选后，感到有些沮丧。

不过我也明白，由于年纪尚小，同台竞争的人才辈出，这个成绩也实属不易。不过这有什么关系呢？我依旧努力着，只要能离我的偶像更近，这几年的等待根本不算什么。

这天晚上，我睡的很香甜，梦中，偶像不仅在向我微笑，还看到他拉着那个虎牙哥哥和我打招呼。

我隐约记得。

14岁

在对爸妈和大哥透露出我的梦想却挨了一顿棍棒后，我最终还是跑路般地搬到了首尔，如愿地成为了公司的一员，生活重心也逐步转移到了这里。再次踏上韩国这片土地的我暗暗发誓，一定要成为一名和偶像一样的歌手。

理事长给我安排的第一个工作，就是别人竞相争取也得不到的，给亚洲巨星组合Starshine伴舞。我很是兴奋，这几年间，我总是有意无意地关注他们的队长，郑允浩，正是当年我偶遇的那个人，我的眼光果然独到，当年就看出了他的不凡气质，没想到过了不久他就出道了，而且如此大红大紫，我迫不及待地答应并加入到这个队伍里，想要和这个舞蹈天才亲近，不是，是学习。

可是还没两个月的时间，我对他的感情就从崇拜转向鄙视，因为在我强烈的暗示下，他丝毫不记得我这样一个人，这可能是由于我韩语不好，以后可以再慢慢告诉他，但我自认为很棒的身体协调能力，被他贬低的一文不值。

他的无情与极度严格，就像寒冬腊月的冷风，即使穿戴严实，也会刮伤你的脸颊，顺带着把寒气渗入肌肤。我很难把眼前的这个人和初遇时的那个虎牙哥哥，荧幕前彬彬有礼的巨星联系到一起。

自尊心受到打击的我，只好请了舞蹈老师和音乐老师单独辅导。果然钱的力量是伟大的，之后我进步神速，在练习生里独树一帜，而我大方的交友方式和爽朗的性格，很快就受到了很多追捧，还结识了几个好朋友，同样来自中国的斯清哥哥，还有一个漂亮的不像样的弟弟，星罗。

但这似乎并不能改变一个事实，郑允浩，依旧对我不屑一顾。他视而不见的态度和工作中恨不得一天有36个小时的练习强度，逐渐迫使我表现出了不爽之情，不过，反正我也看不上他，因为他总是向对我最好的具钟哥哥投来奇怪的目光，那种不同于寻常的关切，让我好奇于寻找藏在蛛丝马迹中的真相，我开始隐约怀疑粉丝的过分解读是否并非言过其实。

直到有一天在录音室外，我不小心偷听到了那样的对话：

“允浩，以后在台前别做那么亲密的举动了。”

“你不喜欢我，可你不能阻止我喜欢你。”

我惊讶于自己发现的秘密：郑允浩喜欢具钟哥。

15岁

我在公司混的如鱼得水，大受高层提携，社长非常重视我，已经开始筹划我出道的事情了，离目标越来越近的我，除了在刚知道消息的的时候有些春风得意，飘忽所以，很快便恢复了往日没日没夜的训练。我不仅想让他们知道这个决定的正确性，更想做给郑允浩看，让他知道这一年多对我不冷不热，甚至是要把我从团队里踢出去是一个多么大的错误，我会越变越强，这只是时间问题。

不过虽然我不想承认，但是我依旧对他有止不住的好奇。自从知道了那个秘密，我时常会假借不经意偷偷观察他。

郑允浩对具钟哥的感情果然可以用知行合一形容，他对于对方的关心远超常人，只差没有在镜头前把我喜欢你这四个字说出来一样地明显。有些粉丝甚至会因为他们两人的互动而尖叫，他自然也是乐得其中，但我也能看出来，具钟哥的表现写满了并不和他心意相通的意思，时而亲密，更多的时候则是对于他的热络敬而远之。

我开始对郑允浩有些同情，大体因为最近具钟哥似乎不堪其扰，和他冷战，成员们也感受到了他们之间微妙的相处模式，都选择闭口不谈。闲下来的时候，他就一个人待着，显得孤寂无比。

就比如，有一次，我在午饭后到天台去休息，我时常去那里和蓝天白云亲近，舒缓自己的疲惫，那次我看到他俯靠在玻璃外墙落寞的背影，手持烟蒂无力地垂在外面，我也只默默地为他伤心了几分钟而已。还有一次，他从老家回来以后，面色铁黑，像别人欠了他钱一样臭着一张脸，一股生人勿近的气场笼罩在四周。我有些忧心，不过只是一点点而已。

那时开始，他便频繁地缺席大家的私下活动，我过于好奇，悄悄地跟踪过他过几次，发现他去过饭店、酒店，对面的人面孔都不太一样，却都是女孩。那些漂亮的姑娘眼神中无一不含情脉脉，可我看到的郑允浩，却古板地端坐在那里，没什么表情，待人离开后，他总是面色凝重。我不清楚在他身上发生了什么，却比上次更加担心地望着他。

我也不知道从什么时候开始，不再带着冷嘲热讽的语气和他对话，也许是源于某一次的考核中，面对我与公司特色格格不入的表演风格，他破天荒地为我说话，力排众议给了我高分，让我在诧异中生出丝丝感动；可能是在那一次某个丧心病狂的同事对我骚扰未遂中被郑允浩解救，我们有了更深的交流；大概是他总是在背后偷看我练习，而眼神交错时的相视一笑，让我愿意主动和他分享自己的所思所想。

而让我更加惊讶的是，郑允浩偶尔对我的一些亲近举动和传递来的温柔的眼神，居然开始被我留恋，我日渐习惯来自他的触感、神色。那时的我还丝毫没有察觉到，自己已经有些沉溺在和他的相处中。

我对他的态度和认知有所转变，不止是因为这些日子里看到了他的严谨和认真还有对待工作一丝不苟的精神，他那为爱执着的坚守，也让我有所触动，我开始有些羡慕具钟哥，有这样多年如一日疼爱自己的人。

如果郑允浩也能这样对我，多好。

16岁

情窦初开的年纪，作为花季少年的我，也尝到了暗恋的滋味和苦楚。

是的，我喜欢上了郑允浩。

当我第一次发现自己对他的情感变化时，我居然是高兴的。原以为我会吓一大跳，然后远离他躲避他，给自己一些时间修正这错误的感情，可我并没有这么做，反而在内心深处，因为早就知道他喜欢同性而激动，这代表着我的爱也许不会是一段单相思，我极其有可能，可以得到我喜欢的人。

这个认知让我的心怦怦直跳，但接踵而至的是点点失落，郑允浩像我喜欢他一样，喜欢着具钟哥。

很多时候，我能在郑允浩看向具钟哥的眼神中，看到我看他的那种深情，饱含着迷恋和思念，我甚至还知道，他很多次看着我这张脸的时候，和我说话的时候，实际上是透过我的样子看着具钟哥，我不想承认，却也心知肚明，这一切都来源于我和他的心上人日益相似的面庞，我感恩于自己拥有和具钟哥一样的帅气容貌，却也痛恨这幅面孔。我疯狂地嫉妒着，却也默默地忍耐着，哪怕只是因为具钟哥的不理不睬和酷似他的外表，让我偷得了片刻的欢愉，这足够满足我的内心。

不过，在我的旁敲侧击下，我知道具钟哥是根本就没有那个意思的，于是我暗暗制定着自己的计划，开始主动出击接近郑允浩。

我故意在脚踝处纹上了ZYH的字样，开始向别人炫耀我的叛逆，却只告诉他们那是我偶像的中文拼音首字母，而只有我知道，这其实代表了郑允浩，我选择用这种方式，铭记自己的爱情。

我还制造了和他在很多场合的不期而遇，我不断地刷新着自己在他面前出现的频率，甚至那次在釜山，他和具钟哥因为现实和理想的选择闹得不可开交的时候，我一直安静地陪在他的身边，直到黎明再次到来。我相信总有一天，他会看到我对他的好，发现我，任何人都替代不了，包括李具钟。

这一天到来的并不慢。

那场始料未及的车祸，打垮了具钟哥，也让我永远地失去了两个可敬可爱的哥哥。

在冥冥之中，金在中成为了帮郑允浩重生的救世主。我第一次见到那么颓废的他，自怨自艾、自暴自弃，一副对生活失去了全部勇气的样子。可我能读懂他，那种热爱的事业以泰山压顶之势崩塌，最疼爱的两个弟弟一夜之间撒手人寰，所爱之人被迫失落远走的感觉，足够压垮世界上的一切理性之情。

之后的之后，我就这样陪在了他身边，照顾他的日常起居，和他聊天，逗他开心，给他做好吃的饭菜，帮助他走出被囚禁的世界。

即使我们相差好几岁，可这并不能阻挡我们契合的灵魂逐渐靠拢彼此，慢慢地，有我相依的日子里，他不再需要靠安眠药入睡，如果我不在他身边，他甚至还会主动联系我，关心我，这种变化让我心中窃喜，即使这都来源于习惯，是在依赖中产生的感情，我还是愿意为之付出一切。

17岁

我们出道后一炮而红，组合渐渐地步入正轨，繁忙的行程没有让我产生丝毫的疲倦感，不单单是因为其他四个成员，斯清哥、星罗、希俊和Simon都在练习生时期就和我有着深厚的友谊，还有我和郑允浩一年来关系的暧昧升温，我整日泡在蜜罐里被滋润着，在镜头前不知疲累地绽放着真实的笑容。

直到那天，在演唱会后的庆功宴上，他喝了许多杯，不胜酒力，我自告奋勇地把他送回家。在主卧的大床上，他一直拥着我入睡，任凭我毫无力道地推拒也不放手，我便大着胆子问他，知道我是谁吗？他摸着我的脸，像对待一件易碎品一样轻柔，第一次在意识不算清醒的时候，叫了我的名字。

我激动地说不出话，把头深深地埋在他的胸口，在黑暗中隐藏的泪水见证了我许久以来的期望和梦想成真。没过多久，年终的演出结束，我鬼使神差地在更衣室里向他表白了，顺理成章地，我们在一起了。

可我逐渐变得更加贪婪，想要的越来越多。

但允浩从来没说过爱我，或是喜欢我，不管我怎么威逼利诱，他都只是温柔地对待我，除了一句不会和我分开，从未有过任何许诺，交往初期，我总是惶惶不可终日，却又沉醉于他的柔情蜜意，我看不清这是爱意，还是习惯。

我真的拥有允浩的爱吗？

这个问题对我来说很复杂。但渐渐地，我却也不敢再问他，我怕他心里还有具钟哥，最终说出一个我并不想听到的答案，如果是那样，我更愿意一直生活在这样的梦境中，永远不要醒来。至少那个一直在他身边的人，是我。

即使我还是在他家里发现了一个笔记本，当我询问他为什么会有一个密码锁在上面的时候，允浩的表情变得不那么自然，他含糊其辞，告诉我只是一本普通的日记，他好像对我说谎了，但是我依旧假装什么都没发生。

可那个神秘的笔记本就像一道隐形墙阻隔在我们两人中间，锁住了他对我的坦诚和我对他的信任，至少我觉得他藏匿了什么，所以并不相信他的说辞，总觉得，这和具钟哥有关。

我按照原样放回，不去看它。

李具钟不会再回来了，我这样安慰自己。

19岁

我们在一起两年多了，日子过的甜甜蜜蜜，大多数时候允浩对我很是宠溺，什么事儿都顺从着我，他会偷偷地跑到另一个国家来看我的演唱会，也会以关怀后辈的名义明目张胆地和我厮混在一起。这些小动作，成为了我们之间甜蜜的调味剂，让我越陷越深。

但他有时对我做事的方法指手画脚，这点让我心烦无比。什么不要招惹是非，明明是因为公司不能够竭力照顾组合我才愤愤不平和高层争执的； 还有什么不要乱出头，那还不是因为理事逼迫星罗去参加鸿门宴我才威胁那个猥琐的老板的。什么叫每个人都有自己的选择，我去解救被迫陪酒的弟弟有错吗？事情的最后不都以社长低头答应我正视这些合理要求并好好对待他而圆满解决了吗？真是不明白允浩在担心什么，我家大业大，保护成员们的这点儿能力还是有的。可每当我说起这些的时候，允浩总是对我摇摇头，他到底在害怕什么？

不过除了这偶尔的意见相左，他比我认识的所有人的男朋友都尽职尽责，足够让我全心全意地信任他，将自己的一切托付于他，他对我的好溢于言表，关切爱护到我恨不得向全世界宣布这个优秀的男人只属于我。可是我也只是想想罢了，我听了二哥的劝告，暂时还没有做好告诉我那迂腐的父母和大哥然后迎接血雨腥风的准备。

只是我还是会患得患失，因为两年前那次我发现允浩偷偷去见了具钟哥，两个人在保姆车里说着什么，我气的嘴唇发抖，却怎么也舍不得迈开腿，我怕这一脚便踏入无边的悬崖，再也没有回头的余地。那是我第一次想要用偃旗息鼓的方式催眠自己，却怎么也没办法给允浩好脸色，最后还是在他大摇大摆的搬到我家之后默默地和好。不过之后再也没有发现两个人有任何交集。

这件事儿我不常想起，却无法忘记。所以我有时会假借聊聊过去的生活暗自提起具钟哥，但允浩的附和都是停留在我知道的范围内，他也极少说到具钟哥，他不主动坦白自己曾经对他的感情，我也假装不知道，这个人就这样渐渐地被我从心中略去，甚至赶出了我和允浩的爱情，我好不快活，对他的爱意与日俱增，恨不得时间过得慢一些，再慢一些，我想和他就像现在一样，长长久久。

这天我突然接到一个电话，是允浩父母打来的，提出和我见面谈一谈，我觉得他们可能是知道了我俩之间的事儿，我语气镇定，没有丝毫慌乱，甚至主动要求去他们的居住地拜访，我想用行动证明，我们的爱值得被祝福，我能够照顾好允浩。我现在是个顶天立地的男人，我要亲自去争取自己的幸福。于是我回避了允浩，一个人开车来到了那里。

我们谈了很久，内容无外乎社会认知、违背伦理和血脉流失这些话题，和我预期的没有什么偏差。见我没有退却的意思，我似乎从他们眼中看到了蔑视的表情，还没来得及反应，就听到他们开口，“你不过是和允浩喜欢的人有几分相似罢了。”

喜欢的人？

有几分相似？

我无意识地蹙眉，不敢承认自己长得像谁，这像是被抓住了软肋一般，他们开始一人一句轮番教育我，不给我任何的插话机会。

“允浩和你在一起，只是赌气罢了，他早晚会回到自己的爱人身边，到时候，你便一文不值，我们劝你现在趁早收手的好。”

“允浩现在能轻易地和你在一起，明天也能和别人在一起。”

“我们是有头有脸的家庭，允浩是最听我们话的儿子，在我们和你之间，他一定会选择我们。”

……

我极力隐藏的痛处，就这样被他们用利器刺穿。

如果他们不是允浩的父母，现在身上一定缠满了绷带，地板上也一定布满了各种碎片。

我不愿在他们面前展露出一丝一毫的对于允浩对我的感情的质疑，即便我真的恐惧于他们说的话是否是真实的。

我只淡淡地问了一句，如果允浩有了自己的孩子，你们是不是就不会逼迫他结婚、限制我们交往。得到了肯定的答案，我在回去的路上替自己的爱人做了一个决定：要一个属于他的孩子。

在我费尽心力三番五次折腾的不懈努力后，我偷偷拿到的允浩的jing液发挥了效力，我一边隐瞒着孩子的生父，一边欺骗着自己的父母，在二哥的帮助下，我们在欧洲找到合适的代孕母亲，一个婴儿即将悄然地被孕育。我知道这个行为在很多国家都是违法的，可这真的是我走投无路下的别无选择，这个生命是我俘获爱人的至亲的唯一希望，我无比期待着他的到来。

允浩，我们很快就会拥有属于自己的宝贝了。

—TBC—


	16. 十五，下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐，姐妹们！先声明，没有跑路，请放心，就是单纯的更的慢。  
> 昨天夫夫俩打卡同一个餐厅拍照的操作令人过于震惊，总觉得该为绝美爱情记录些什么，所以火速发了文，虽然这趴内容与他们甜蜜的现实大相径庭（我的锅～骚奥瑞）。剧透就是从下章（大约要等一个世纪那么久）开始大约就要各方势力轮番撕扯了，可能会持续很久，不过当然有糖，还有感情回温。另外《急诊故事》最后一章在写。  
> PS本人绝不提倡Dai孕！！！此处完全是剧情需要并且能力有限不得不加入的情节。我极其强烈地反对使用这种方式获得人类幼崽，那不是繁衍后代，并且很可能成为黑暗残忍的地下交易的帮凶！感谢！  
> 我这里第三次封锁，不知何时解封，希望大家不管在哪里都以安全为重，做好防护！

20岁

自以为藏的很好，可孩子的事情还是被父母发现了。兵荒马乱中，我承了自己的性向。只是我坦白的同时，也欺骗了他们。

我没有把自己和允浩之间的事儿说出去。

当然，这个世界除了我和二哥以外，没有人知道孩子其实是允浩的。

没有遭到臆想中的毒打，只听得一声叹气，爸妈竟然答应替我照顾孩子，我低着头掩饰着泫然欲泣的样子，咬紧牙关，什么都没说。

每隔一段时间，我就会背着允浩飞到伦敦去看他，看到日益大起来的肚子，我心情并不只是欣喜。毕竟我现在还不知道该用什么样的心情面对这个我为了爱人的家人而留下的孩子，也不知道在爸妈知道孩子不是他们的亲孙子的时候，他们会作何感想。

可我真的管不了那么多，我只知道，我不能失去允浩，为了他，即使不是从爱中出生的宝贝，我也要自私地让他看看这个世界。

这一天，我终于见到了载真。

可奇怪的是，守在他身边的竟然不是一直盼着孙子的我的爸爸妈妈，只有大哥和保姆。不过突然多了一个孩子，我暂时没有功夫去追究他们的去向，他的妈妈在孩子出生后便离开了，我早已给了她很大一笔钱，想要弥补自己的愧疚，即使她不告而别，我依旧心存感激。

即便已经用玩偶练习过好多次怎么抱孩子，可这个有些孱弱的新生儿还是让我感到战战兢兢，生怕动作太用力伤了他。一旁的大哥告诉我孩子可能是由于dai孕的原因，身体并不是很健康，但医生说会尽心照顾，让我放心工作。

我同意了大哥的提议，把他留在伦敦休养。我始终也还没有做好准备，在何种时机，该怎么和允浩的爸妈还有允浩开口。

“你是因为喜欢上了一个人，他恰好是男的，还是根本就不喜欢女人呢？”

大哥突然这样问我。

他有些冷漠的样子还有严肃而深沉的口吻让我觉得有点儿莫名其妙，可我正被缠绕于在一团乱麻中，无心深究，只随口说道，喜欢优先于性别，真爱能战胜一切。

哥哥只是那么盯着我，眼神中写满了不属于哥哥对弟弟的宠爱，而好像是商人的筹谋，只是我还想再问他些什么的时候，他突然摸了摸我的头，嘴角上扬。

“我会让你拥有完美的人生。”

我听不懂他在说什么，但依然带着对哥哥的钦佩和绝对信任点点头。

多想告诉他，我的人生，早因允浩而完美。

21岁。

允浩带我在釜山度过了一个舒服的假期，余晖之下，披着他衣服的我，整个人像没有骨头一样，软软地依偎在他的怀里。我们十指紧扣，我看着他在我的无名指上套了一枚素戒，这代表着永恒的承诺的象征此刻就在这里，它仿佛一个见证人，为我们四年的爱恋刻上深深的烙印。我们对望着，我的眼眶里噙满了泪水，簌簌地下坠，我终于完全拥有了允浩，从身体到内心。

那是我一生中最快乐的一天。

我从没想过，命运在我一帆风顺的人生里开了一个天大的玩笑。

两个星期后，在一个温馨的夜晚，我准备了许久，满心欢喜地打算借着为允浩庆生的机会和他求婚，毕竟他为我戴上过戒指，而我也希望这段感情能得到一个更好的结果。

只是我还未开口，听到的却是他突然说要和我分手，原因俗套的很，作为男人，他要完成家族责任，传宗接代。

他的话语让我始料未及，我很难形容这一刻的心情，只知道我的脸色一定很难看，我苦苦哀求，可他什么都不想听的样子，用有冰冷的关门声回应了我。

我把自己埋在沙发的夹角里，看着一桌饭菜一点点凉掉。

我怎么能没来得及说出口呢？

允浩啊，我们已经有孩子了啊，是不是告诉你了，就还能留在我身边了呢？

那天之后，他再也没有和我联系过，几经辗转，终于再次找到了他，大雨模糊了我的样子，却没法冲淡我坚定的声音，我告诉他，我可以给他一个孩子。

我就那样又一次偷偷返回了英国，带回了那个因为早产先天不足的男婴。

几日里的往返令我身心俱疲，却又得马不停蹄地回去，可他拉黑了我所有的联系方式，我还是无法直接和他取得联系。后来还是从昌珉哥那里得知两人没有去日本的消息后，我让阿姨照顾儿子，自己一个人去了他家。

我焦急地坐立不安，却得不到任何回应，空荡的屋子告诉我他的主人并不在这里，然后我听到从四面八方传来的要求分手的声音。这种恐惧笼罩着我，我从未如此害怕，我的眼睛开始失去焦距，思绪混乱不堪。

相恋的几年里，有太多的事情开始翻涌而出，从一开始的偶然相遇，到我单方面的追求，似乎每一步，都是我在主动推动我们的关系。我惶恐不安，开始从记忆里搜寻那个令人崩溃的夜晚前可能存在的一切征兆，却只是想起了那个笔记本。

似乎有什么事情呼之欲出，让我的心脏开始不正常地颤动。

没想到男人的直觉在这种时候也能突然变得无比准确，我预感到如果打开那个笔记本，曾经拼命忽视的过往将再也无法被掩盖。可不甘心怂恿着我，鬼使神差地，又找到了它，我先输入了自己的生日没有打开，又输入了允浩的生日，还是没有反应。我的双手微微颤抖，极不情愿地按下了一串数字。

密码终于对了，在我录入李具钟生日的那一刻。

还有什么看的必要么，我自嘲道，结果不是不言而喻吗？

我终于把一切都想通了。

和我在一起的这些年，郑允浩从不在我面前提起李具钟，不过是因为从来没有忘记过他。注意到我，是因为他，向我说谎，还是为了他。

是不是从他走后，你在夜深人静时怀念着得不到的他？

和我亲密相拥时幻想着我是他？

甚至也在我看不见的地方，不止一次地偷偷跑去见他？

我颤抖地翻看里面的内容，纸张的边角已经有些泛黄，可我的注意力全部都集中在那些没有标注日期的情话上，那些文字，像无数把利剑刺上我的全身，我全身瘫软，跌坐在地上。

原来你对他的爱意如此之深，我终于在字里行间看到了在感情中拥有喜怒哀乐的你。可悲可笑，你并不是从来没说过我爱你，而是你，从未爱过我。

我不知道那天是怎么回到家的，在午夜的黑暗中闪烁出了一抹光线，那是他的信息，他告诉我明天回来，可以在他家见面。语气漠然，内容简短，在炎夏的夜晚，足以把我整个人冰封起来。

我强压下痛苦，选择再次登门挽留，这次我带着孩子如约而至，极力地掩藏自己的绝望和悲伤，却还是想要为曾经还有现在付出的感情做最后的努力，所以我心平气和地说，你不需要去找女人结婚，这就是你的孩子，是我找了代yun。

他盯着孩子，又看了看我，眼神冷漠疏离，什么也没说。

我又问了他一遍，如果有了这个孩子，我们是不是就可以不用分手。

他还是没有回答。

他的眼神此刻像打量陌生人一般扫过我们，击碎了我这四年以来所有的甜蜜梦境，我再也无法克制住自己，把那个笔记本从包里拿出来甩到他身上，质问着，我想知道自己到底做错了什么，始终得不到他的心。

他依旧没有理我。

原来终因为我不是李具钟，连在我这个冒牌货身边多说一句话，他都做不到了。

他的沉默已经给了我一个昨天便已知晓的答案，孩子，根本就不是他真正想要的。

这个世界上最了解他的人，果然是他的父母。

当年的自己对他们的话嗤之以鼻，没想到如今也不得不感叹起自己的年幼无知。

他是谁啊？

是十几岁时就在几千人比拼中拿过大赛冠军的人，是公司钦点的亚洲顶级男团的队长，是两人也能力挽狂澜让团队起死回生的英雄，是人人都夸赞，浑身没有一丝缺点的国民偶像标杆。

他选择把我当成傻子一般待在身边四年。

而我却也像个白痴那样留在他左右四年。

他的所作所为，让我很难不去怀疑他和我在一起的目的，是不是将近四年的陪伴不过是为了走出前一段无疾而终的恋情的阴影，会不会戒指不过是笼络人心的小把戏，现在的你玩儿腻了，只不过是提醒我该分手了而已，而可笑的我居然在幻想天长地久，一场游戏，我却当了真。

我脑海中闪过这几年来的所有欢笑，却仿若一个傍观者，泉涌一般的泪水终是洗刷净了这些画面，它们一点点被从眼前抹去，直到全部消失不见，就像从未出现那般。

有一头愤怒的雄狮，正在挣脱我身体的牢笼，被它支配的手臂揪起面前人的衣领拼命地摇着，我不知道自己说了些什么，但我的怒吼终于换来了他回应：你先冷静。

冷静？你tmd要我怎么冷静啊！

直到这一刻我才发觉我不是一个一般愚蠢的人，试图用自己爱的奉献感化一个铁石心肠的男人，卑微地渴望着他的一切，换回地却是这样的结局。此时此刻，我早就忘记这几天反复对自己的告诫，我是一个男人，分手不过尔尔，不能歇斯底里。

这样的嘱咐早就被我抛到九霄云外，我变得毫无形象，开始像个被抛弃的少女一样无助地嘶吼，可连日的精神压力、奔波和厌食让我再也无法支撑下去，我眼前的人从一个变成两个，两个变成三个，我想要转身离去，可郑允浩还在与我撕扯，似乎还是不想放过我，突然感受到背后一股大力，我的身体失去了支撑，一脚踩空，向后仰倒，慢慢坠落，也是在这个瞬间，我双手松软无力，似乎什么东西从我的臂弯中掉落，可却抓不住他，我彻底没有了意识。

再次醒来，迎接我的是陌生的天花板和医院的消毒水味。我感觉自己睡了很久，久到在梦中回顾了我的一生，我颓然地眨着眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气，以后我的生命中，便只剩下我的孩子了。

孩子？我的孩子在哪？

我猛然起身，疲软无力地抓着床边的人，那是我二哥，我迫不及待地提出要见孩子，我要带着他离开这里。他垂下双眼不再看我，扶着我向外面走去，我的余光扫到了一个熟悉的身影，可我没有力气去看他，我只想快点儿见到那个支撑我到现在的全部力量。

我的孩子静静地躺在那张小床里，面无血色，在之后的三天里，我都没有接受他已经不在了的事实。而我当时才刚刚想好给他改一个名字，一个跟我姓的名字，一个只跟我在一起的全新的开始。

我问哥哥，在我昏迷的时候，郑允浩到底对他做了什么，哥哥只是告诉我，孩子送到医院的时候，已经没有气息了，这是一场意外。

是吗？

一场意外吗？

一场只有我们三个人在场所以郑允浩说什么就是什么的意外吗！

所以他和我拉扯不清，然后神不知鬼不觉的推我们下楼就永远不会有人知道了对吗！

为什么？

“郑允浩，你到底为什么要这么做？！”

为什么我在病房外声嘶力竭地揪着他的领子，问他为什么不能给孩子一条活路，问他为什么非要置他于死地的时候，他挨了我一巴掌，却只说了一句对不起呢？

只有这些吗？

为什么就这样不声不响地离开了呢？

又为什么这么多天也没有给我一个解释呢？

我不相信也不愿相信，郑允浩会如此绝情。

可他就这样从我的世界里消失了，临走之前，还结束了他可怜的孩子的生命。

为了他的自由人生不被束缚，不惜了结了自己的骨肉。

这个我寄托了全部希望的孩子，我还没来得及见他几面，还没来得及和他建立父子亲情，还没来得及陪他成长，一切都再也来不及。

郑允浩在践踏了我的爱情之后，又亲手彻底打碎我的最后一抹幻想。

他毁了我。

杀了我的孩子。

夺走了我的信仰、我的一切。

他的凉薄令我胆寒，哀莫大于心死，没有百思不得其解，只是无比释然。

假如没把一切说破，那一场小风波，将一笑而过。

要得过且过，才好过。

可惜没如果，只剩下结果。

我头也不回地踏上了飞往中国的航班，透过狭小的窗口俯视首尔，黑暗中有星星点点的金色线条纵横交错，就像燃烧中的一堆废纸，闪耀的火光下不过是一团燃尽的灰烬，那是无法在太阳的照耀下隐匿的丑陋和虚伪的存在，一切都是假象。

我拉下了遮光板，就像第一次来到这里时一样，只不过，并不是打算睡个好觉，而是一场和他的告别。

—TBC—

本章大约4350字

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家的阅读啦，喜欢的话，请小可爱们留个Kudo或者评论一下吧～ 
> 
> 我也将同步更新到微博、lofter、豆腐等平台，再次感谢各位的关注。


End file.
